Siempre se reduce a venganza
by titaternura
Summary: Tras el exterminio de su clan, Sasuke e Itachi juraron vengarse, después del enfrentamiento que creyeron el último para alcanzar su objetivo, Sasuke descubre que debe morir para obtener su preciada venganza...
1. Prólogo

_.  
_

Hola chicas, como había prometido ya estoy aqui con esta historia, con esta son dos y subire la ultima cuando termine de editarla, ya saben que los personajes de naruto no son mios, pertenecen a **Masahi Kishimoto**, este fic esta en la categoria **K** pero hay lemmon no lo puse en **M** porque esta la noticia que quieren eliminar los fic de con este caracter asi que solo prevengo

.

.

.

_Acaso era su destino, ver morir a las personas que amaba…_

_.  
_

_**Sakura…**__— grito con desesperación al ver a la pelirosa ser atravesada por una espada al intentar protegerlo_

_La tomo entre sus brazos antes que cayera al suelo y la contemplo mientras veía como de la comisura de sus labios corría un hilo de sangre_

_**Te dije que te fueras de aquí…**__— dijo apretando fuertemente los dientes_

_Ella sonrió y elevo una de sus manos para tocar su rostro pero no consiguió mantener en alto el brazo y este callo estrepitosamente a un lado de su cuerpo…_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**Sasuke, Sasuke despierta**— decía Mikoto mientras agitaba levemente al pelinegro

**¿Que sucede oka-san?**— pregunto Sasuke, con sus escasos seis años mientras restregaba sus ojos tratando de despertar por completo

**Tenemos que salir de aquí**— exclamo tomándolo en brazos— **Itachi sígueme, rápido**— exigió sujetando la mano del aludido, quien al igual que su hermano aun no sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo

**No entiendo oka-san, ¿Por qué?**— indago Itachi

**Nos están atacando**— respondió la pelinegra corriendo por los tejados de las casas del distrito Uchiha

A penas salieron de su casa, vieron los cuerpos de los miembros del clan esparcidos por todos lados

**¿Donde esta oto-san?**— pregunto Itachi preocupado, Sasuke veía horrorizado los cadáveres mientras iba en brazos de su madre

**Nos esta dando tiempo para que logremos llegar a la aldea y pidamos ayuda**— Mikoto ahogo un gemido de dolor

**Oka-san ¿estas bien?**— reacciono Sasuke asustado al ver sangre en la ropa de su madre

**Solo un pequeño rasguño cariño**— respondió jadeando

Solo faltaban pocos metros para salir de ese lugar pero el camino se hacia interminable, un estruendoso grito se escucho a lo lejos mientras aun seguían corriendo, de repente Mikoto paro su andar, los tres bajaron de los tejados y caminaron hacia los arbustos

**Quédense aquí y no salgan por nada del mundo**— rogó la pelinegra cubriéndolos con hojas y ramas de árboles— **Itachi esconde tu chacra **

**Pero oka-san ¿que piensas hacer?**— exigió saber el mayor

**Voy a protegerlos**— respondió con decisión

**Yo puedo ayudarte a pelear**— exclamo con el ceño fruncido

**No**— corto su protesta— **tu debes cuidar a Sasuke**— luego se giro hacia su hijo menor— **debes ser fuerte**— le dijo— **permanezcan juntos, recuerden que los amo**

Los abrazo con todas sus fuerza antes de cubrirlos completamente mientras aguardaba al dueño del chacra que los estaba siguiendo

**Tu debes ser Mikoto Uchiha**— inquirió una voz en un tono burlón

El sujeto tenía la piel tan blanca como el papel y sus ojos eran como los de una serpiente

**Creo que **_**esto**_** es tuyo**— dijo lanzando el cuerpo de Fugaku al suelo frente a ella

El rostro de Mikoto se contrajo por el dolor de ver el cuerpo de su esposo inerte, pero aun así cuadro los hombros y con un kunai en las manos opto una postura de pelea, después de todo aun era un shinobi

.

Un shinobi nunca mostraba sus emociones…

.

**Justo como **_**él**_** te describió**— comenzó a decir Orochimaru pasando la lengua por sus labios— **tengo una propuesta que hacerte**— comenzó a decir— **hay alguien muy interesado en que vivas y…**

**¡Katon housenka no jutsu!**— lo interrumpió Mikoto lanzando una enorme cantidad de bolas de fuego que golpearon el cuerpo del sannin

**Mmm, creo que tomare esto como un no**— dijo antes que su cuerpo quedara reducido a un charco de lodo

Los dos pelinegros aun escondidos vieron como rápidamente su madre se acercaba al cuerpo de Fugaku, Itachi trataba de mantener la calma pero Sasuke temblaba de miedo, era la primera vez que vivía algo así

**Fugaku, háblame**— pidió agitándolo levemente

**Tienes que huir…**— dijo el Uchiha mayor haciendo una mueca de dolor— **huye a Konoha…ellos los protegerán**

Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo afloraron de sus ojos mientras se ponía de pie y hacia ademán de levantarlo

**No seas tonta Mikoto, huye, tengo ambas piernas rotas solo seré una carga**— dijo Fugaku

**No pienso dejarte aquí**— jadeo

**Oye, oye no es conveniente distraerse durante una batalla**— siseo una voz tras ellos— **bueno eso no importa ya**

Al acabar la frase, una espada que había salido de la boca del sannin les atravesó el cuerpo a ambos

**OKA-SAN, OTO-SAN**— grito Sasuke saliendo de entre los arbustos

**SASUKE…**— lo siguió Itachi

Ambos lograron alcanzar los cuerpos de sus padres pasando al lado de Orochimaru, la espada se había asestado en el corazón de Mikoto matándola al instante, mientras que a Fugaku le había atravesado el hombro izquierdo

**En el cuarto secreto…**— dijo mientras la sangre escurrida por su boca, estaba demasiado herido para superar sus heridas y lo ultimo que hizo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban fue tomar la mano de su esposa— **d...ebajo…del séptimo tatami se encuentra la historia del clan, el secreto...**— aunque no pudo terminar de hablar

**Muy conmovedor**— se burlo Orochimaru, al ver que Fugaku había muerto al fin — **me han ahorrado el trabajo de buscarlos**— les dijo a ambos quienes tenían el rostro bañado en lagrimas

Itachi adopto una posición de pelea mientras activaba su sharingan, Orochimaru paso su enorme lengua sobre sus labios

**Seré el poseedor de esos ojos**— luego regreso la vista hacia Sasuke— **tú también me serás muy útil, cuando el cuerpo de tu hermano no me sea suficiente…**

**Deja de decir estupideces**— siseo Itachi lanzando una enorme bola de fuego hacia Orochimaru quien consiguió esquivarla con facilidad

**No pelees**— dijo Orochimaru— **no me conviene que tu cuerpo se estropee, además… aun no tienes el suficiente poder para hacerme daño**

**No dejare que te acerques a mi hermano**— grito el pequeño Sasuke limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su camisa

**Sasuke mantente detrás de mi**— le ordeno Itachi con un kunai frente a su cuerpo

**No**— respondió comenzando a hacer sellos con las manos— **¡Katon housenka no jutsu!**— grito formando pequeñas bolas de fuego que se estamparon contra el cuerpo de sannin

Itachi estaba sorprendido, no sabia que su pequeño hermano ya había aprendida tal técnica

**Sasuke ¿Cómo es que tu…**— las palabras fueron ahogadas por una ataque de Orochimaru que apenas lograron esquivar

**Ya me canse de este juego**— exclamo el sannin con el rostro serio, extendiendo sus brazos frente a su cuerpo— **es hora de que esto termine**— dijo al momento que dos serpientes salían de sus extremidades y envolvían a ambos pelinegros

Itachi y Sasuke estaban inmóviles mientras veían como Orochimaru se acercaba a ellos, forcejeaban para tratar de escapar pero fue imposible hasta que un par kunais se clavaron en las serpientes y estas desaparecieron en un puff siendo liberados en el acto

**Orochimaru**— dijo la voz grave del tercer Hokage quien estaba en lo alto de una de las casas

El aludido chasqueo la lengua

**Sarutobi-sensei siempre apareces en el momento menos oportuno**

El anciano detallo el lugar y frunció el ceño ante la espelúznate escena

**¿Por qué has hecho esto?**— pregunto con un tono triste— **¿hasta donde te ha llevado tu sed de poder? ¿Qué pretendes conseguir con esto?**

El sannin entre cerro los ojos

**No mal gastes saliva pobre anciano solo conseguirás cansarte**— dijo con una sonrisa burlona— **no me voy a enfrentar a ti, seria una perdida de tiempo**

Orochimaru nuevamente pretendió capturar a los Uchihas pero de repente madera que emergió del suelo lo aprisiono completamente

**No escaparas tan fácilmente**— exclamo un anbu enmascarado

**Uno de mis experimentos fallidos**— exclamo Orochimaru con un toque de burla en la voz— **se supone que tu fuiste creado para estar de mi lado**

**Como lo has dicho, soy un experimento fallido, entonces**— respondió Tenzo (n/a: capitán yamato)

En un momento el sannin se vio rodeado de jounin y anbus, no podría escapar llevándose consigo a los Uchiha, tendría que hacerlo solo, rápidamente hizo varios sellos con las manos desapareciendo al instante en una enorme nube de veneno

**Rápido, traed a los niños**— ordeno el hokage

**Hai**— respondieron dos anbus al unísono, esparcieron la nube de humo y tomaron a los dos hermanos inconcientes y los llevaron a la aldea

.

* * *

.

Un par de días después, sobre la azote del hospital de konoha dos siluetas se vislumbraban contra el sol

.

**¿Y ahora que haremos?**— pregunto el pequeño Sasuke sorbiendo fuertemente su nariz

**Sobrevivir…**— respondió Itachi con la vista fija en el horizonte

**¿Sobrevivir?**— murmuro Sasuke distante— **¿nada mas?**

**¿Que quieres hacer tu?, Sasuke**— inquirió el mayor poniéndose frente a él con el rostro serio

**Quiero vengarme de quien asesino a nuestra familia y a nuestro clan**— respondió el menor con decisión en la mirada, Itachi asintió, las cosas habían cambiado, no descansarían hasta que la sangre del sannin Orochimaru corriera por sus manos, era una promesa entre hermanos…

.

.

siiiii ya se que esta cortito pero es apenas el comienzo

.


	2. Anbu

.

* * *

.

**9 AÑOS DESPUES **

.**  
**

* * *

.

**Esta misión es muy importante**— explicaba la quinta hokage después de haber mandado llamar al equipo Kakashi

**Eh?, vieja**— intervino Naruto

A Tsunade le palpito una vena en la frente, pero decidió ignorarlo

**La sobrina del señor feudal del fuego hará un viaje corto como embajadora al país del arroz, su deber es protegerla y no separarse de ella en ningún momento**

**Oe vieja Tsunade**— volvió a interrumpirla Naruto

Tsunade estampo ambas manos sobre su escritorio haciendo que toda la oficina temblara

**NARUTO TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI**— grito a punto de estrangular al rubio

**Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta**— dijo el rubio temblando

Kakashi y Sakura suspiraron con cansancio

**Que quieres saber**— dijo la rubia dejándose caer con pesadez sobre su silla

**¿Por qué no esta aquí el bastardo de Sasuke?**

Sakura también se preguntaba lo mismo

**Lo he mandado a otra misión, ahora lárguense de aquí a cumplir la misión que les he asignado**

**Hai**— dijeron los tres al unísono antes de salir de la oficina

.

**Ya puedes entrar**— dijo Tsunade pasado unos minutos

Un anbu apareció delante de ella

**Te sienta bien el uniforme**— lo alabo la rubia— **pensé que te quedaría mas grande**

**Hmp**— murmuro el aludido

**Itachi ya me ha informado que fuiste asignado a su equipo**

**Así es**— respondió el pelinegro

**Quítate la mascara, Sasuke, aquí nadie puede verte**

El Uchiha menor le hizo caso dejando a la vista un rostro que por mucho se diferenciaba al del niño que perdió a su familia y a su clan el mismo día

**Estoy segura que ya te sabes las reglas al pie de la letra pero siempre acostumbro repetirlas, aun eres demasiado joven para estar en el anbu pero sorprendentemente sobreviviste al entrenamiento**

**Mi hermano también lo hizo ¿no es así?**

**Si**— dijo la rubia— **su kekkei genkai los ha ayudado a conseguir lo que a muchos les ha costado la vida**

Sasuke guardo silencio

**Bien**— suspiro— **te repito que nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber que eres un anbu, eso incluye a tu equipo**

**Lo entiendo**— respondió con firmeza

**Puedes retirarte, tu nuevo equipo esta a punto de irse de misión, Tenzo te dirá que hacer**

Sasuke asintió antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

.

Tsunade suspiro, esta seria la primera misión como anbu del Uchiha menor, desde hace algún tiempo se dio cuenta de que Sasuke e Itachi buscaban poder, eso le quedaba claro, eran muy pocos los que pedían unirse al anbu siendo tan jóvenes, el entrenamiento era fatal, pero ambos lo habían conseguido, el sharingan era un arma de doble filo

.

Suspiro nuevamente mientras sacaba una botella de sake, el tiempo lo diría todo

.

* * *

.

**Sakura te sientes bien**— le pregunto Kakashi mientras saltaban de rama en rama por el bosque

**Eh? Si**— respondió distraída— **solo me preguntaba donde esta Sasuke en estos momentos **

Kakashi guardo silencio, sabia exactamente donde estaba su alumno aunque por supuesto no podía compartirlo con sus alumnos

**Ya lo extrañas Sakura-chan**— bromeo el rubio elevando ambas cejas repetidamente

**NARUTO!**— exclamo sonrojada a punto de golpear al rubio

**Solo era una broma**— dijo sobándose la cabeza

Sakura opto una expresión seria, elevando su fina nariz

.

Llevaban toda la mañana atravesando el espeso bosque hasta que un par de kilómetros más adelante vislumbraron el enorme palacio en donde los esperaban un sequito de sirvientes y guardias que los condujeron delante del señor feudal

.

**Entonces ustedes son los enviados por la hokage para escoltar a Kaoru-hime**— inquirió el señor feudal viendo con desconfianza a Sakura y Naruto, a su juicio eran demasiado jóvenes para esa misión tan importante

Al contrario de este, la princesa estaba a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía emocionada

**Así es, señor**— hablo Kakashi inclinando levemente la cabeza

**Tu eres el hijo del colmillo blanco ¿no es así?**— inquirió el feudal— **el ninja copia **

**Así es señor**— repitió

**Para serles honesto, pensé que lady Tsunade enviaría ninjas mas… experimentados**

**Le aseguro señor, que estos chunin están capacitados de llevar acabo cualquier misión**

El feudal torció la boca en un gesto pensativo

**Kunoichi de konoha, ¿tienes algun kekkei genkai o habilidad especial?**— inquirió

**Soy ninja medico**— respondió Sakura sin ningún ápice de nerviosismo

El feudal parecio meditar

**¿Cuántos años tienen?**— pregunto

**Ambos tenemos quince**— respondió Naruto con desición pero el feudal arqueo una ceja expectante

**¿No son demasiado jóvenes?**— expreso el feudal

**Puede probarnos si lo desea**—propuso Sakura

**Fujimoto**— llamo el feudal y solo instantes después un corpulento hombre apareció— **si tu, kunoichi de konoha pueden derrotar a mi guardia personal les permitiré llevar a acabo la misión **

_**«Lo que esperaba, como soy una chica cree que soy débil…típico de los hombres»**__—_pensó Sakura con desagrado

.

El cuerpo de su oponente era incluso mas impresionante que el de Ibiki, aun así Sakura se paro delante del enorme hombre que no espero para lanzar su ataque, corrió rápidamente hacia ella y estampo su puño contra el suelo agrietando la estructura, aunque no consiguió alcanzar a Sakura quien de un salto lo esquivo con facilidad

.

**Pequeña escurridiza he de admitir que eres rápida pero esquivándome no obtendrás la victoria**— alardeo

Sakura sonrió de lado desconcertando a su oponente

**No pretendo huir**— dijo antes de correr a toda velocidad hacia Kuroagi, este por su parte se preparo para un ataque frontal pero Sakura lo sorprendió al desaparecer delante de sus ojos, despistado giro repetidamente la cabeza para buscarla pero fue muy tarde puesto que Sakura con ambas palmas de las manos abiertas golpeo sus hombros

El golpe lo aturdió pero aun así se mantuvo en pie

**Es todo lo que tienes pequeña niña**— se burlo

Sakura no le dio tiempo de continuar porque de una patada lo tiro al suelo, cuando estaba tendido salto y dejo que su puño se estrellara contra el estomago de su oponente, la fuerza del impacto destruyo completamente el suelo bajo ellos

**Esto es todo**— dijo limpiándose el polvo de los guantes

El señor feudal cambio su mirada

**Me has dejado sorprendido kunoichi**— la alabo— **si tu compañero es tan fuerte como tu, Kaoru-hime esta en buenas manos**

**No me molestaría hacer también una demostración**— dijo Naruto impaciente por pelear

**Naruto se un poco mas humilde**— le dijo Kakashi y este solo inflo las mejillas enojado

**En ese caso me quedo mas tranquilo**— dijo mostrando una agradable sonrisa— **dejo a Kaoru-hime en sus manos**

Los tres asintieron

.

Partieron del palacio al día siguiente

.

**Siempre había querido conocer a una kunoichi**— dijo la princesa desde el coche en el que era transportada

Sakura le sonrió

**Y yo siempre había querido conocer a una princesa**

Ambas reían y conversaban mientras Kakashi y Naruto vigilaban alertas

**He escuchado que es alumna de Tsunade-san**— dijo con los ojos brillantes de emoción—** usted es increíble, Sakura-san**

Sakura se sonrojo levemente

**Hago lo que puedo**— murmuro

La conversación se torno más amigable hasta que Kaoru comenzó a jugar con sus manos

**¿Sucede algo Kaoru-hime? **

**¿Es cierto que los últimos Uchiha viven en konoha?**— pregunto sonrojada

Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta

**Así es**— rectifico

**Hace algún tiempo pude ver a uno de ellos… creo que era el menor… puedo saber su nombre**

Si Sakura no supiera que la chica estaba avergonzada juraría que padecía de una enfermedad extraña

**¿He preguntado algo que no debía?**— inquirió preocupada

Sakura sacudió su cabeza

**No es nada, solo me distraje**— dijo— **el nombre del menor es Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sasuke Uchiha**— repito suspirando

La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonreír divertida

**¿Cómo es él?**— pregunto—**... es decir, su forma de ser**

Antes que Sakura abriera la boca Naruto se detuvo frente a ellas

**Es un amargado**— dijo el rubio— **esta de mal genio siempre y es muy presumido**

Sakura lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza

**¿Por qué me golpeas Sakura-chan?**— lloriqueo

**Todavía lo preguntas**— dijo con una vena resaltada en su frente

La princesa parpadeo repetidamente viendo con atención la escena

**Lo siento Kaoru-hime**— se disculpo Sakura—** él no volverá a interrumpir ¿verdad Naruto?**—especto con un aura maligna

Este asintió repetidamente en respuesta

**Y dime Sakura-san ¿él tiene novia?**— pregunto tímidamente

**La tiene delante de sus ojos**— volvió a interrumpir el rubio

**NARUTO…**— le reprocho Sakura a punto de golpearlo

**Es eso cierto**— los interrumpió la jovencita sorprendida

Sakura se sonrojo pero aun así asintió

**Sugoi!**—exclamo emocionada—** que suerte tienes **

El rubio hizo un ruido extraño con la boca pero se detuvo al ver la mirada amenazante de su compañera

**La vida de los ninjas es tan emociónate**— murmuro triste—** a mi me gustaría conocer el mundo, viajar y tener aventuras como ustedes, pero no me esta permitido**

**Puede hacer más arriesgar su vida en misiones**— intervino la voz despreocupada de Kakashi— **como princesa puede velar por el bien estar de su pueblo**

Kaoru se sonrojo percatándose por primera vez del atractivo misterioso del peligris

.

De repente ningún sonido se escuchaba en el bosque

.

**Tanto silencio es muy sospechoso**— observo Kakashi elevando la banda que cubría su ojo izquierdo dejando a la vista su sharingan

**¿Qué sucede?**— pregunto Kaoru asustada

**No se preocupe Kaoru-hime nosotros nos encargaremos de protegerla**

.

La pequeña asintió aun temerosa, pero de un momento a otro el hombre que llevaba las riendas del carruaje callo estrepitosamente contra el suelo con un kunai atravesándole el pecho, una espeso humo los cubrió nublando su vista

.

**Dispersión**— grito Sakura consiguiendo que el humo se difuminara lentamente

Kakashi y Naruto rodearon el carruaje pero al momento de que la neblina desapareciera completamente la princesa ya no estaba

**Pakkun sigue su rastro**— ordeno el ninja copia después de haber invocado a sus perros

**Hai**— respondió el can encontrando rápidamente el olor

**Demonios**— grito Naruto furioso mientras corrían rápidamente tras los secuestradores

.

* * *

.

**Te ves tan lindo Sasuke-chan**— divagaba el miembro femenino del grupo anbu con corazones en los ojos, mientras al pelinegro le palpitaba una vena en la cien— **¿a que si Itachi-kun?**

El aludido rió por lo bajo ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de su hermano

**El palacio esta a un kilómetro aproximadamente**— anuncio Tokuma, un miembro del clan hyuga, utilizando su byakugan

El capitán del escuadrón, un hombre de cabello castaño asintió

**Midoriko deja de molestar al novato**— dijo— **nuestro objetivo esta cerca**

Sasuke no agradeció mucho lo dicho

**Colóquense sus mascaras y comiencen a moverse **

**Hai**— dijeron todos al unísono

.

Se escabulleron por entre los árboles como sombras en la noche, su misión era infiltrarse en el palacio, eliminar al dueño y rescatar a las mujeres que tenía apresadas para satisfacerlo, entre ellas una sacerdotisa de la tierra de la cascada

.

El lugar estaba rodeado de asesinos

.

Midoriko saco de su porta kunai un pergamino que distendió en el suelo, formo unos sellos y de inmediato una espesa neblina comenzó a bañar todos los alrededores

.

Sasuke, Itachi y Takuma estaban al frente, gracias a sus poderes visuales serian los guías cuando los demás caminaban a ciegas

.

Sigilosamente consiguieron infiltrarse hasta el primer nivel del palacio que constaba de cinco, todo iba bien hasta que en la tercera planta se activo una de las trampas ocultas

.

**Separémonos**— ordeno el líder del escuadrón— **es mejor acabar con un pequeño grupo a la vez**

**Nosotros los cubriremos**— dijo otro de los anbus quedándose acompañado de tres mas, entonces el capitán, los Uchiha, Midoriko y Takuma siguieron el camino hacia su presa

.

A penas consiguieron llegar a la cuarta planta después de haber peleado con cientos de asesinos, poco después encontraron dos pasillos distintos, Midoriko se fue con Sasuke mientras que Itachi con el capitán y Takuma por otro

.

**Mira eso Sasuke**— hablo Midoriko mostrándole al pelinegro el pasillo decorado con velas y mantas— **es posible que las rehenes estén ahí **

La pelinegra comenzó a caminar pero Sasuke la detuvo

**Espera**— dijo tomándola del brazo— **hay trampas en los ladrillos**— señalo cada cuadro que vio sospechoso— **cada dos espacios esta ligeramente elevado, creo que detonaríamos alguna trampa si lo pisamos**

**Digno de un Uchiha**— lo halago la chica

Sasuke sonrió de lado aunque no fue visible por la mascara que llevaba

**Muy bien entonces guíame**

.

El pelinegro camino delante de ella y muy cuidadosamente piso ciertos puntos del suelo consiguiendo llegar hasta la puerta sin descubrir ninguna trampa

.

**¿Es seguro entrar?**— pregunto Midoriko

Sasuke asintió mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta, el rechinido pareció alertar a las mujeres que se encontraban dentro

**Tranquilas, venimos a rescatarlas, fuimos enviados por la hokage** — las tranquilizo la pelinegra al verlas juntarse con miedo en los ojos— **es un cerdo**— murmuro con rencor

Las jóvenes a penas estaba vestidas y algunas tenían magulladuras y chupetes en la piel, ambos se acercaron muy lentamente para no asustarlas más de lo que ya estaban

**¿Pueden caminar?**— pregunto la kunoichi

**Todas estamos bien a excepto de ella**— se atrevió a hablar una de las chicas refiriéndose a una pelirroja que se encontraba recostada contra la pared

**Yo me encargare de llevarla**— hablo Sasuke tendiéndole la mano a la chica quien era la que en peor estado se encontraba

.

La joven tomo con su mano temblorosa la del Uchiha para luego levantar el rostro dejando a la vista unos ojos verdes idénticos a los de Sakura, Sasuke sintió ira solo al ver el parecido, pensar en que Sakura pudiera estar en las mismas condiciones de ella le carcomía las entrañas.

Tomo a la pelirroja en brazos y camino delante nuevamente para esquivar las trampas, seguido muy de cerca por Midoriko y las cuatro chicas restantes

.

* * *

.

**Auch Sakura-chan eso duele**— lloriqueaba Naruto mientras Sakura sanabas sus heridas con chacra que emanaba de su mano derecha

**Puedes callarte, Kakashi-sensei estaba peor y no se quejo en ningún momento**

**Pero no fue a Kakashi-sensei a quien atacaron mas**— murmuro apartando la vista indignado

Sakura rió levemente, recordó la pelea de hace un rato, como siempre el rubio había salido apresuradamente consiguiendo heridas de mas

.

**Acamparemos aquí esta noche**— anuncio el peligris— **yo haré la primera guardia y mañana antes de medio día Kaoru-hime estará en el país del arroz**

**No puedo esperar para regresar a konoha y comer ramen en ichiraku**— grito Naruto emocionado

**Shhhhh, despertaras a Kaoru-hime**— le reprocho la pelirosa

.

Había sido muy difícil rescatar a la princesa, los ninjas que habían pretendido secuestrarla los superaban en número pero después de mucho esfuerzo habían conseguido rescatarla sin un solo rasguño

.

* * *

.

Sasuke y Midoriko estaban alertas mientras conducían a las chicas fuera del palacio, solo los cuerpos inertes de los guardias los acompañaban y un silencio sepulcral invadía el lugar

.

Casi al llegar a la salida una enorme espada se clavo en el suelo frente a ellos

.

**Kansaki-sama no les ha dado permiso de irse**— dijo una voz dirigiéndose a las cinco chicas

De las sombras apareció un hombre realmente grande que sonreía victorioso al ver que las mujeres lo miraban con miedo

**Pequeños insectos como se atrevieron a profanar el palacio de Kansaki-sama**

**Kansaki-sama esto, Kansaki-sama aquello, hombre a caso no tienes mente propia**_ se burlo Midoriko

El enorme hombre frunció el ceño irritado

**No saldrán de aquí con vida**— grito furioso corriendo hacia ellos, tomando su espada en el acto y abanicándola hacia Midoriko

La pelinegra consiguió esquivarlo

**Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer**— lo pico

**No hay tiempo para juegos**— hablo Sasuke mientras dejaba a la pelirroja en el suelo

Con su mano derecha bajo su mascara hasta la altura de sus ojos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el corpulento hombre se había detenido en seco

**Muy efectivo**— murmuro la anbu

Sasuke volvió a tomar a la pelirroja en brazos y camino hacia la salida

**Démonos prisa**— se limito a decir

La pelinegra hizo un puchero aunque este no se pudo ver por su mascara

**Eres muy serio Sasuke-chan**— le reprocho

.

Un trueno repentino resonó en todo el lugar

.

**Tranquilas**— hablo la anbu con voz pausada— **buscaremos un refugio mientras pasa la lluvia**

**Un poco mas allá hay una pequeña cueva que nos resguardara bien**— hablo por primera vez la pelirroja

**¿Conoces esta zona?**— pregunto Midoriko

**Yo…yo estaba en un retiro espiritual cuando fui capturada**— dijo bajando la mirada

**Entonces usted es la sacerdotisa de la cascada**

**No mas**— murmuro para si misma

Sasuke frunció el ceño imperceptible contra la mascara

**Vamos**— hablo el Uchiha al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia caer

.

.

A medida que la historia transcurra les aclarare un par de cositas

me despido esperando encontrar mas comentarios, la verdad esperaba mas chicas pero bueno será hasta el proximo cap.

chaoooo!


	3. Distorsión

.

.

De nuevo en konoha el equipo Kakashi había pasado los últimos minutos entregando el informe de la mision

.

**Hicieron un buen trabajo**— los felicitó la hokage— **el señor feudal me ha expresado su gratitud y también se disculpo por la prueba innecesaria a la que sometió a Sakura **

Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi asintieron comprendiendo

**La mision ha sido un éxito así que ya pueden ir a tomar un descanso**

Los dos miembros masculinos salieron de la oficina mientras que Sakura aun quedo de pie delante del escritorio de la rubia

**¿Qué sucede, Sakura?**

**Quisiera preguntarle algo Tsunade-sama**— dijo nerviosa

**Adelante**— cedió la quinta

**Me he enterado de que Sasuke-kun no esta en la aldea, usted lo envió a una misión?**

Tsunade arqueo una ceja

**Si, Sasuke no está en la aldea por orden mia**—entornó los ojos— **te ves un poco deprimida ¿Qué sucede?**— inquirió

La pelirosa jugó con sus dedos

**E-es que lo he notado un poco extraño y pues y-yo pensé…**

**¿Porque crees que yo se lo que le pasa a ese chico?**— la interrumpió arqueándo una ceja

**B-ueno, y-yo eh…**

Tsunade suspiros

**No creo que sea nada demasiado complicado**— dijo, le parecía divertido jugar con las personas pero en realidad no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo con Sakura— **cuando regrese podrás aclarar las cosas con él **

**Hai**— dijo mas tranquila saliendo de la oficina

.

* * *

.

Tras caminar poco Sasuke y Midoriko encontraron la cueva siguiendo las indicaciones de la sacerdotisa, al entrar descubrieron que los protegería perfectamente de la lluvia

.

La anbu extendió un pergamino, formó sellos con sus manos y delante de ella aparecieron equipos e instrumentos médicos

.

**Consigue agua**— le pidió a Sasuke mientras se acercaba a una de las chicas y comenzaba a curarle las heridas visibles

Cuando el Uchiha regreso, coloco el envase sobre la fogata que él mismo había encendido, desde una distancia prudente observaba como su compañera sanaba a las chicas que estaban menos heridas para luego concentrarse en la sacerdotisa

**Sasuke**— lo llamo nuevamente, sus manos llenas de chacra estaban sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja— **no puede moverse por su cuenta así que tendrás que ayudarme**— desvió su mirada hacia la chica— **lo siento Asami-miko pero necesito quitarle la ropa**

**Mantendré los ojos cerrados**— prometió Sasuke

La pelirroja asintió confiando en la palabra del pelinegro

.

Sasuke no podía ver, pero escuchaba cada quejido de dolor de la chica y los jadeos por el cansancio que le provocaba a Midoriko curarla

.

**Esta bien Sasuke, ya he terminado**— anuncio la anbu

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que la sacerdotisa tenía vendas en sus brazos y alrededor de sus pechos, la parte inferior de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por una manta y sobre su vientre había una bolsa de agua caliente

En el suelo habían gazas y algodones cubiertos de sangre

**Su estado es delicado**— le informo Midoriko— **no es conveniente moverla moverla, por lo menos hasta que haya recuperado un poco sus fuerzas**

**Encontrar suministros aquí será muy díficil y la lluvia no nos facilitara las cosas**— alego el Uchiha

El aleteo de un cuervo se escucho dentro de la cueva

**Es un mensaje de Itachi**— descubrió Sasuke, el ave se poso en su brazo y al instante desapareció en un puff— **en poco tiempo estarán aquí**

.

No trascurrió mucho tiempo para que vieran tres figuras entrando en medio de la tormenta

.

**Creí que tardarían menos en encontrarnos**— los recibió la anbu— **¿Han traido el cadaver de Kansaki con ustedes?**— pregunto

**No, lo hemos enviado primero**— hablo el capitán— **¿todas las rehenes están bien?**

**La sacerdotisa es la que me preocupa, es imposible que viajemos con ella a cuestas cualquier movimiento brusco provocaria que sus heridas se abriera **

**Debe haber otro modo**— alegó Itachi

**Eso no será problema**— dijo uno de sus compañeros

**¿En serio?**— inquirió Midoriko escéptica

Este asintió

**He estado practicando una invocación que podría resolver el problema**— el anbu rasgo su dedo pulgar y con la sangre formo unos sellos para invocar una enorme abeja— **por su vuelo aerodinámico, no creo que daño a la sacerdotisa**

**Por primera vez tienes razón en algo**— se burlo uno de sus compañero

**¡Ey!**— reclamo ofendido— **¿que quieres decir con eso?**

**Basta ya**— ordeno el capitán— **es hora de marcharnos, Midoriko tu iras con la sacerdotisa, nosotros nos encargaremos de las demás**

**Entendido**— dijo la pelinegra comenzando a preparar a lo mujer

.

.

Traspasaron los portones de konoha casi al amanecer, dando por terminada la misión entonces

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente

.

**Sasuke ¿Dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo?**— fanfabullo Naruto con la boca llena de comida

El pelinegro hizo una mueca de asco

**Primero traga, asqueroso**— reprocho— **¿Dónde esta Sakura?**

**Tsunade-sama le pidió ayuda para atender a un paciente**— le explico Kakashi mientras Naruto se ahogaba con su ramen

**¿No te quedas a desayunar, teme?**— pregunto el rubio después de tomar un respiro

**Estoy cansado**— hablo alejándose del ichiraku

**Tu te lo pierdes**— grito Naruto

.

* * *

.

**Pensé que estarías con Sakura**— dijo Itachi al verlo entrar al departamento

**Esta ocupada**— se limito a responder

El menor camino hacia la cocina en busca de alimento

**Me pidieron que te felicitara**— continuo el mayor— **Midoriko le entrego al capitán el informe de tu rendimiento**

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

**Si**— dijo Itachi al verlo— **Midoriko fue encomendada para examinar tu desempeño durante la misión**

Se oyó como un sartén callo estruendosamente en el suelo

**Itachi**— lo llamo Sasuke con voz tétrica— **¿Qué demonios es esto?**

**Creo que son unas bragas**— hablo el mayor despreocupadamente

**¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN EN LA COCINA?**— grito irritado

**Veras otouto-baka, a veces hacerlo en el dormitorio es monótono y aburrido así que Ayako y yo…**

**Cállate no quiero escuchar los detalles**— dijo irritado aunque con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que no paso desapercibido por Itachi, quien sonrió con malicia

**Sasuke pareces estresado, será acoso falta de s-e-x-o**

Un aura oscura rodeo el cuerpo del aludido

**Creo que toque un punto sensible**— siguió hablando sin importarle el instinto asesino de su hermano— **no te preocupes algún día te llegara tu hora**— se burlo— **pero mientras eso sucede te puedo dar algunos consejos**

En tan solo segundos una enorme Fuuma Shuriken se clavo en la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de Itachi

**Fallaste**— le anuncio el mayor—** antes que nada cuidarse es primordial, no querrás tener un diploma como padre a tu edad**

**Cállate**— gruño Sasuke

**Si es algo que no has planeado lo mejor que puedes hacer es retirarte antes de corrert…**

El Uchiha mayor callo para poder evadir el chidori que se dirigía a el a toda velocidad

**No veo porque te enojas**— decía mientras esquivaba los golpes de su hermano— **como tu hermano mayor es mi deber instruirte en estas cosas**

**Hazlo únicamente cuando te lo pida**— alego— **aunque dudo que ese día llegue**

**Uchiha Itachi**— se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de un anbu que estaba en el marco de la ventana— **toma**— dijo extendiéndole un pergamino y desapareciendo en el acto

**Adiós a mi descanso**— suspiro Itachi pero luego sonrió de lado— **tienes el departamento para ti solito, aprovéchalo**

El kunai que Sasuke le lanzo solo consiguió dispersar un poco el humor que Itachi había dejado tras su fuga

**Idiota**— murmuro entre dientes

.

* * *

.

**Por favor Asami-miko debe alimentarse para recuperar sus fuerzas**— pidió Sakura ya un poco afligida

**No lo necesito, ni tampoco su lastima**— dijo la aludida desde su posición

**No es lastima**— hablo Midoriko entrando en la habitación de la joven— **estamos obligados a alimentarte mientras estés en el hospital**

**Midoriko-san**— le recrimino Sakura

**Usted es…**— la sacerdotisa había sentido su aura, callo al darse cuenta de que ella era la anbu que había ayudado a su rescate— **déjenme sola, por favor**— pidió dándole la espalda a ambas kunoichis

.

Sakura salio de la habitación con tristeza en el rostro

.

**No esta tomando muy bien la noticia**— murmuro Midoriko revisando la ficha de la sacerdotisa

**¿Noticia?, que noticia**— inquirió la pelirosa

**Esta embarazada**— le respondió Tsunade, quien caminaba hacia ellas

Sakura estaba impactada

**La paciente aun esta deshidratada y no se está alimenta adecuadamente, si sigue así es muy probable que su embarazo no llegue a termino**— le informo la pelinegra

**Entiendo**— asintió la hokage— **lamentablemente no podemos obligarla a nada**

**Si me lo permite Tsunade-sama, le seguiremos suministraremos suero para compensar la falta de alimentos**

Sakura se sorprendió por el interés hacía la sacerdotisa que Midoriko trataba de esconder, era la primera vez que trabajaba con la pelinegra y creyó que era una mujer sin escrúpulos pero ahora se daba cuenta que si estaba preocupada por Asami

**Adelante, puedes hacer lo que creas conveniente**— cedió la rubia

**Hai**— dijo haciendo una reverencia y entrando nuevamente a la habitación

**Midoriko-san es muy madura…**— murmuro la pelirosa con admiración

Tsunade comenzó a reír estruendosamente

**¿Madura?**— repitió divertida— **podría decirte con toda certeza que Naruto es mas maduro que ella**

A Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente

**Ya puedes irte Sakura, Shizune y yo nos encargaremos de lo demás**— esta asintió viendo como su maestra se alejaba

.

Pensó en regresar a la habitación de Asami y hablar con ella pero simplemente no supo que podría decirle, había estado prisionera por muchos días y constantemente era violada y maltratada, ahora estaba embarazada, simplemente no tenía palabras que consiguieran darle algún consuelo

.

Decidió regresar a su casa

.

**Estas distraída**— dijo Sasuke desde la rama de un árbol fuera del hospital

El pelinegro salto y callo justamente frente a ella

**Te busque en el puesto de rame…**

**Sasuke-kun**— chilló con una gran sonrisa lanzándose a sus brazos— **¿Por qué no me dijiste que Tsunade te envió a una misión?**— le reprocho inflando las mejillas

El Uchiha sonrió de lado

**Fue de improvisto**— respondió— **¿Qué te tiene tan triste?**

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**No importa, vamos a caminar un rato**

**¿No te había pedido tu madre que la acompañaras de compras?**

**Luego me disculpare con ella**— dijo, tomando la mano derecha de Sasuke y comenzando a caminar las calles de la aldea hasta llegar a una banca (n/a: ¬¬ si la famosa banca)

.

El tiempo se había pasado volando, oscureciendo en el acto

.

Mientras se besaban el manto de la noche los cubrió

.

Sasuke no pudo evitar que las estúpidas palabras de su hermano invadieran su mente, quería saber como se sentía tener el cuerpo de Sakura bajo el suyo, eso provoco que su cuerpo reaccionara instantáneamente

.

Profundizo el beso haciéndolo mas exigente, su lengua invadió la pequeña y delicada boca de Sakura, buscando saciar el deseo que desde hace algún tiempo había brotado en él

.

Sintió el cuerpo de Sakura tensarse al acariciar con vehemencia su cuerpo

.

**Sasuke…espera**— pidió la pelirosa separandose repentinamente de él

El pelinegro jadeaba

**Y…yo**— tartamudeó antes que el Uchiha la interrumpiera

**Te llevare a tu casa**— sentenció Sasuke

Un silencio incomod se acentuó

**N-no es necesario…**

Sasuke emitió un monosílabo mientras se ponía de pie, entonces Sakura supo que era una negativa asi que no tuvo mas remedio que imitarlo

.

La tensión y el silencio se cernió entre ellos todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Sakura

.

**Buenas noches**— murmuro ella atropelladamente antes de entrar rápidamente a su casa

Sasuke giro sobre sus propios talones y salto hacia un árbol cercano para alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí

.

.

.

En lo profundo del bosque se escuchaba los estruendosos golpes que Sasuke le propinaba a los árboles hasta tal punto de casi derribarlos

.

**¿Sasuke-chan?**— escucho una voz femenina que le hizo resaltar una vena en la frente— **creo que acabo de ver a mi lindo gatito**

El Uchiha menor gruño

**Midoriko no estoy de humor para tus bromas**

La pelinegra hizo un puchero mientras se acercaba a él

**Es solo que me emociona tanto verte**— alego

Sasuke rodó los ojos

**Estoy enamorada de ti, no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta**— dijo la anbu ya estando a su lado

**Déjenme en paz**— gruño

**No puedo**— lo abrazó haciéndolo sentir sus pechos contra su torso

Sasuke se sonrojo provocando una sonrisa ladina en los labios de Midoriko

**Son mas grandes que los de tu novia ¿verdad?, los estaba viendo, deberías dejar de perder el tiempo con esa niña y buscarte una mujer **

Sasuke se aparto bruscamente de ella

**Lo que en realidad necesito es dormir**— gruñó y sin mas se alejo del lugar

.

* * *

.

Sakura a penas y había podido conciliar el sueño y toda la mañana había conseguido esquivar a Sasuke aunque mientras se escondía fue descubierta por Ino e irremediablemente tuvo que contarle lo sucedido

.

**Muy interesante**— murmuro la rubia con un ligero sonrojo

**Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir**— exclamo Sakura irritada

**¿Qué mas quieres que te diga?... **

Sakura se cruzo de brazos bufando molesta

**¿Vas evitarlo todo el tiempo o piensas mudarte a otro lugar?**

**Muy graciosa**— hizo una mueca

**Sakura, es más que obvio que Sasuke quiere… pues tú ya sabes**

**Eso me quedo claro**— murmuro irritada— **el problema es que no se si estoy lista...me da miedo**— se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba

Ino estallo en carcajadas

**Eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede desear**— le reprocho Sakura comenzando a caminar para alejarse de ella

**Espera… lo siento**— la detuvo la rubia— **es solo que no se que decirte, ¿Cómo sabes cuando estas lista? eso lo tienes que decir tu misma**

Sakura frunció los labios, de nada vália enojarse con Ino, ella no tenía la culpa de sus miedos

.

Le regalo una sonrisa y emprendió su camino de regreso al hospital

.

* * *

.

**¡OYE!...I-IDIOTA CALMATE**— Naruto apenas lograba esquivar los golpes del Uchiha

**Cierra la boca y empieza a pelear perdedor**

**Etto!, Sasuke porque no te tranquilizas un poco, solo estamos entrenando**— intervino Kakashi con una gota de sudor en la frente

Sasuke se detuvo

**Pelea contra mi Kakashi-sensei**— lo retó

Sentía que explotaría, si no hacia algo para dejar de sentirse avergonzado con Sakura, era obvio que ella lo estaba evitando, acaso pensó que no se daría cuenta

**Tsk**— chaqueo la lengua— **olvídenlo**— dijo para luego emprender el camino hacia ningun lugar en específico

**¿Y a este que le pasa?**— se pregunto el rubio confundido

.

.

**Sasuke-chan, espera**— lo que le faltaba— **¿no me escuchaste?**— pregunto la kunoichi al darle alcance

**Hmph…**

**Creo que sigues de mal humor**— descubrió

**¿Qué quieres?**— fue mordaz

Midoriko sonrió levemente

**Si te digo lo que quiero te negaras**— dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior provocando que Sasuke se sonrojara aunque trato de esconderlo— **Murakami-san quiere que vayas a verlo… no olvides llevar tu uniforme**

Sasuke asintió con parcimonia y entonces la anbu desapareció

.

Mientras caminaba se percato de una figura que estaba posada sobre el marco de la ventana del hospital… esta luego salto

.

Sus reflejos se apoderaron rápidamente de él y consiguió atrapar en brazos a la chica antes de que esta se impactara contra el suelo

.

**¿QUE HAS HECHO?**— grito Asami golpeando débilmente el cuerpo de Sasuke

El pelinegro no especto palabra alguna y saltando nuevamente ingreso con la chica a su habitación

**¿Por qué no me dejaste morir?**— dijo con los ojos empañados por las lagrimas—**...Sasuke**

El Uchiha se detuvo al escuchar su nombre

**Así que te diste cuenta**— hablo con una media sonrisa

**Vi tus ojos cuando bajaste tu mascara**— respondió furiosa

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros

**Si pensabas suicidarte me hubieras ahorrado el trabajo en rescatarte**— dijo fríamente

**Tu no lo entiendes**— dijo la sacerdotisa y es justamente lo que Sakura escucho cuando se acercaba a la habitación

**Entender ¿Qué?**— Sakura reconoció su voz en seguida

**Estoy embarazada**— dijo Asami— **¿Qué piensas de eso?**

Sasuke la miro fijamente

**Si intentas hacer algo asi nuevamente, asegúrate que yo no este cerca **

.

Dicho esto el Uchiha salió de la habitación sin decir nada mas dejando a Sakura muy confundida

.

* * *

.

Un par de días después el equipo Kakashi había sido llamado para una misión, así que irremediablemente Sakura y Sasuke estaban en la misma habitación

.

**¿Cuál es la misión?**— pregunto Kakashi

**Deberán escoltarlas a estas chicas a sus aldeas**— respondió la rubia refiriéndose a las cinco jóvenes que los anbus habían rescatado, entre ellas la sacerdotisa— **Yumi, Sara, Sahori y Mina pertenecen al país del arroz**— explico la rubia— **la sacerdotisa será llevada a la aldea de la cascada**

**¡QUE!**— exclamo Naruto decepcionado— **una mision tan simple, yo esperaba una tipo A o S**

Tsunade golpeo el escritorio provocando que el rubio se escondiera tras su compañera de cabello rosa

**Entendido**— dijeron al unísono

Todos salieron de la oficina entonces

**¡BIEN!**—dijo Naruto emocionado cambiando totalmente su animo— **yo me aseguraré que lleguen sanas y salvas**

Las jóvenes sonrieron felices a excepción de Asami

.

.

.

**Lo mejor será llevar primero a Asumi-miko a su aldea, en su estado no es conveniente que se canse tanto**— alego Sakura cuando después de caminar dos kilómetros se encontraron en el cruce entre ambas aldeas

**Pero el país de la cascada esta mas lejos**— repuso Naruto al ver que las demás chicas se entristecían — **tendríamos que regresar mucho **

**Uchiha-san podría acompañarme a mi aldea**— hablo la sacerdotisa por primera vez— **así las demás podrían regresar pronto a sus hogares**

Sakura se quedo sin palabras

**¿Que piensas Kakashi-sensei?**— inquirió el rubio

**Me parece una buena solución**— respondió— **pero… Sasuke ¿tu estas de acuerdo?**

**Su aldea es la que paga**— dijo con indiferencia

**Bien**— dijo Kakashi— **entonces empecemos a movernos**

.

Sakura no se movió de donde estaba incluso cuando Sasuke y Asami ya casi se habían perdido de vista

.

.

Y Que tal chicas, ya esto va tomando forma

Espero sus comentarios...


	4. Siguiente Paso

.

En konoha

.

¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?— pregunto Tsunade con las manos cruzadas frente a su rostro

El jinchuriki de tres colas a desaparecido— respondió Jiraiya con el rostro totalmente serio— durante mis viajes me he enterado que hay una organización interesada en los bijuus que poseen los jinchirukis

La rubia bajo los brazos para luego ponerse de pie

Yagura… — murmuro Tsunade— no se pude descartar la posibilidad que hayan logrado capturarlo… eso quieres decir…

Quiere decir que Naruto esta en peligro— termino Jiraiya

Debe salir de la aldea— repuso Tsunade

El sannin asintió dándole la razón

Pensaba llegármelo hoy mismo con la excusa de entrenar, pero me he enterado que lo mandaste a una misión

Si…— respondió— pero no tardara mucho en regresar

Entonces cuando regrese ambos saldremos de la aldea…

.

* * *

.

Ey! Sakura, vamos— grito Naruto al percatarse que la pelirosa no estaba junto a ellos

Fue hasta entonces que reaccionó y camino con parsimonia hasta alcanzarlos

No puedo creer lo cerca que estamos de casa— exclamo una de las chicas emocionadas

Quiero ver a mis padres— dijo otra— aunque ya no sea la misma— murmuro con tristeza

No pensemos en lo que paso— hablo otra— de ahora en adelante todo será diferente

Sakura detuvo su andar

Lo siento Kakashi-sensei— se disculpó, segundos después corrió en dirección contraria

Sakura-chan— grito Naruto tratando de alcanzarla

Naruto déjala, ella sabe lo que esta haciendo

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas

Démonos prisa— hablo Kakashi emprendiendo el camino nuevamente seguido de las cuatro jóvenes y de un Naruto no muy seguro

.

Corría a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, no pudo evitar sentir celos de la sacerdotisa y del repentino interés que había mostrado en Sasuke… todo estuviera bien si al menos supiera que él no esta molesto con ella

.

* * *

.

Podríamos detenernos un momento— pidió Asami a mitad del camino

Hmph— especto el Uchiha

Quiero tomar un baño— dijo al ver que cerca había un riachuelo

Haz lo que quieras

.

Sasuke giro su cuerpo y le dio la espalda al tiempo que ella se deshacía de su ropa y se adentraba al agua

.

La sacerdotisa comenzó a lavar su cuerpo, a pesar de haberse bañado antes de salir de la aldea, no había caso, hiciera lo que hiciera siempre se sentía sucia, aun tenia las marcas que ese maldito había dejado en su cuerpo y para colmo llevaba un hijo suyo en su vientre que siempre le recordaría lo sucedido

.

Golpeó el agua

.

Sabes, no podré ser una sacerdotisa de ahora en adelante— comenzó a decir la pelirroja— por eso aun no entiendo porque me entregaron estos atuendos en el hospital— alego refiriéndose a la vestimenta de las sacerdotisas que constaba de falda dividida de color rojo y camisa blanca con mangas largas

Hmph— murmuro pensativo

Me gusta hablar contigo, me recuerdas a mi hermano— dijo mientras salía del agua— es callado y reservado… y estaba orgulloso de que me hubiera convertido en sacerdotisa— eso último lo dijo con la voz estrangulada

¿Pensaste que muriendo él no se avergonzaría de ti?

Asami asintió

Supongo entonces que volverás a intentarlo— inquirió girándose para verla a la cara

La sacerdotisa ya se había puesto la enorme camisa blanca que conseguía cubrirle los muslos

No, ahora creo que tengo que aceptar mi desti…— callo al sentir un fuerte dolor en la boca del estomago seguida de un mareo, sostuvo su cabeza con una de sus manos antes de que las piernas le flaquearan

¿Estas bien?— le pregunto Sasuke al cogerla en brazos

Todo esta dando vueltas— murmuro cerrando los ojos

Sasuke la recostó contra una enorme roca que estaba cerca y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella

¿Qué haces?— pregunto Asami al sentir la mano del Uchiha sobre su frente

Este se encogió de hombros

Quiero saber si tiene fiebre, Sakura siempre lo hace

Asami olvido su malestar y comenzó a reír divertida

Sasuke arqueo una ceja dispuesto a responderle pero el "crak" de una rama lo hizo volver la vista atrás

.

Ahí estaba Sakura con la respiración jadeante y la vista fija en ellos, Sasuke vio como mordía su labio inferior antes de salir corriendo alejándose de ellos

.

Síguela— le dijo Asami al verlo pasmado sin moverse— yo esperare aquí...

Sasuke corrió rápidamente hasta que no muy lejos vislumbro una mata de cabello rosa

Sakura…— la llamo pero esta no paro de corres— demonios— murmuro haciendo sellos logrando que su chacra se concentrara en sus pies— ¿me puedes explicar porque corres de esa manera?— pregunto al detenerla

La pelirosa elevo su rostro dejando ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

Todavía lo preguntas, casi estabas sobre ella

No digas tonterías— respondió sin mas, no pensaba darle explicaciones

Suéltame Sasuke— forcejeo para soltar su brazo de las manos de él

No hasta que te calmes

El labio inferior de Sakura comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se humedecieron

Haruno-san, ha mal interpretado lo que vio— escucharon la voz de la sacerdotisa que se acercaba a ellos a paso lento— Uchiha-san solo me ayudaba a recuperarme de un mareo

Sakura detallo su aspecto arrepintiéndose por ser tan impulsiva, Asami estaba pálida y sudaba a mares debido al trabajo que debió ser para ella alcanzarlos

Lo siento…— murmuro avergonzada mientras caminaba hacia ella y la examinaba

.

* * *

.

A penas llegaron al país del arroz las cuatro chicas que eran escoltadas por Kakashi y Naruto fueron recibidas con gran alegría, ellas habían corrido para reunirse con sus familias

.

El kiuby rompió a llorar a mares

.

Wuaa que emoción— murmuraba cubriendo su rostro con su brazo derecho

Naruto cálmate me estas avergonzando— murmuro el peligris

.

* * *

.

Habían decidido que la sacerdotisa viajaria en la espalda del Uchiha, aun estaba debil

.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja se tenso cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar a su aldea

Espera…— le pidió a Sasuke— yo-yo no quiero regresar_ dijo

No lo dices en serio— especto el Uchiha fastidiado

Sakura le golpeó un costado con su codo

¿Porqué no quiere regresar?_ pregunto Sakura con cautela

Nada será igual— murmuro con la mirada perdida— todos me señalaran… yo- yo...

Tranquila— dijo Sakura sosteniendo una de sus manos— Sasuke podrias dejarnos solas un momento

El Uchiha recargo a la pelirroja en un árbol y se aparto lo suficiente para dejarlas hablar tranquilamente

No debes temer— alego con voz pausada— los aldeanos sabrán comprender lo que ocurrio…

Mi hermano me odiara— la interrumpió

Sakura le tomo ambas manos

Dudo que eso pase, pero si usted tuviera razón… siempre serás bienvenida en konoha

La sacerdotisa elevo la vista

Nos quedaremos hasta mañana para ver que pasa— le anuncio con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Asumi— ¿esta de acuerdo?

Si— respondió con alivio

¿Ya podemos continuar?— pregunto Sasuke acercándose a ellas

Ambas asintieron

.

* * *

.

Quedarse en la aldea de la cascada— especto Naruto

Kakashi asintió

Eso es lo que dice el mensaje— repuso suspirando

Esto es molesto_ suspiro rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza_ tampoco entiendo porque la vieja me pide regresar a la aldea de inmediato

A Kakashi le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente

Naruto debes demostrar respeto por la hokage

El rubio hizo un puchero

Bien— exclamo goleándose ambas mejillas con las manos— regresemos entonces, ya quiero comer ramen en el ichiraku

.

* * *

.

Orochimaru-sama no le queda mas tiempo— especto Kabuto con suma preocupación al ver el cuerpo del sannin sangrando mientras se bañaba

El aludido golpeo fuertemente la cerámica

He encontrado un cuerpo perfecto, poderoso y ágil… no es el que usted quería pero aun así servirá

No me queda otra opción— murmuro denotando dolor

.

* * *

.

Apenas ingresaron a la aldea la gente se aglomero alrededor de ellos, esperando con ansias el poder saludar a la sacerdotisa y dar gracias por traerla de regreso, hasta que de entre una de las casa emergió la figura de un hombre que pasaba de los treinta años, la gente de la aldea se hizo a un lado cuando el paso

.

Oni-san…— murmuro la sacerdotisa un poco cohibida

El aludido la vio sin expresión alguna, eso hizo que Sakura se mordiera el labio inferior

El silencio invadió el lugar hasta que el líder de la aldea y hermano de Asami formo una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Estoy realmente feliz de que hayas regresado con bien— dijo

La sacerdotisa se lanzo a sus brazos llorando a mares por un buen rato, siendo los shinobis espectadores

Por favor quédense hasta mañana— pidió el hombre separándose levemente de su hermana

Sakura asintió reprimiendo las ganas de decirle que eso pensaban hacer desde un principio

Gracias— murmuro Asami siendo escoltada por su hermano a su casa

Sakura asintió con los ojos cristalizados mientras a su lado Sasuke permanecía sin inmutarse

Acompáñenme— dijo una pequeña anciana poniéndose frente a ellos— comerán todo lo que deseen luego los llevare a sus habitaciones

Ambos asintieron siguiendo a la mujer mayor

.

La noche había caído completamente, la aldea estaba n silencio y preparada para dormir, Asami y su hermano se habían reunido con ellos durante la cena en su honor, por la expresión tranquila en el rostro de la pelirroja Sakura supo que fue bien recibida por su hermano y la familia de éste

.

Ahora el motivo de su intranquilidad era otro, Sasuke no mostraba el más mínimo interés en hablar con ella

.

Dejó la comodidad de su cama para ir a la habitación del pelinegro, pero al tocar a la puerta este no respondió, tras un largo suspiro tomo valor suficiente para entrar

.

¿Sasuke-kun?— lo llamo con cautela, pero el cuarto estaba vació

Escucho un sonido del viento al ser cortado por una espada, se asomo por la ventana y ahí vislumbro la figura del pelinegro moviendo ágilmente su katana

Decidió ir a hablar con él

Pescaras un resfriado— dijo para romper el hielo

Sasuke no llevaba puesta su camisa y el sudor perlaba su cuerpo, fue gracias a su entrenamiento como ninja médico que no babeo al verlo, no era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, incluso posaba sus manos sobre él para curarlo tras los entrenamientos o alguna misión pero ahora era diferente, Sasuke había madurado no solo físicamente a tal punto que esperaba algo de ella que aun tenía miedo dar

Hmph— murmuro sin detener su entrenamiento

Sasuke escuchame…— ahora si estaba nerviosa— n-necesitamos hablar…so-sobre lo que paso la otra noche— arrastro las palabras

El Uchiha se paro en seco

L.-lo siento, de verdad, me asuste— expresó llenando el silencio de la noche— nunca me habías besado de esa manera...no supe como reaccionar...

Nada, Sasuke no espectaba palabra alguna

Y-yo no quiero…— susurro con la voz estrangulada

Bajo la mirada para ocultar el que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, quería decirle muchas cosas pero las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta, no quería perderlo, en cambio él permanecía en silencio, imperturbable, tal vez pensando en como seria la mejor forma de terminar con ella sin que esta le hiciera una escena— se que…

No digas mas_ lo escucho decir antes de que abruptamente sintiera los brazos del Uchiha rodeándola_ no estaba enfado— le dijo al oído— si no avergonzado, lo siento no era mi intensión asustarte…

Sakura sollozo, esas simples palabras significaban mucho y más proviniendo de un ser tan orgulloso como lo era el pelinegro

.

Ella correspondió a su abrazo mientras Sasuke inclinó la cabeza para buscar sus labios y besarla con delicadeza, como temiendo asustarla nuevamente

.

Jijijiji— escucharon entre los arbustos

Se separaron buscando con la mirada el origen del ruido, topándose entonces con cuatro niñas que no superaban los ocho años, riendo sonrojadas

Teníamos publico— murmuro la pelirosa estupefacta con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas mientras que a Sasuke le palpitaba una vena en la cien

Vamos, te acompañare a tu cuarto— dijo tomándola de la mano y encaminándose adentro

.

* * *

.

Iremos a entrenar— inquirió Naruto ante la noticia de Jiraiya— GENIAL— grito emocionado

Jiraiya asintió repetidamente con una enorme sonrisa

Sabia que no te negarías— alego— partiremos mañana temprano

¿Mañana?— repitió extrañado— no crees que es demasiado pronto

Para nada— dijo estruendosamente— mejoraremos el rasengan, cuando hayamos terminado el pequeño chidori de Sasuke no será mas que un espectáculo de luces

A Kakashi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la frente

¡DE VERAS!— grito esta vez convencido— iré a preparar mi equipaje— dijo saliendo apresuradamente de la oficina de la hokage

Diste justo en el blanco— lo felicito Tsunade

Jiraiya se encogió de hombros

¿Qué esta sucediendo realmente?— pregunto Kakashi escéptico

Tsunade y Jiraiya le contaron lo que habían descubierto

No seria mejor contarle la verdad— dijo Kakashi después de escuchar con atención— auque no lo parezca Naruto a madurado mucho

A madurado— concedió la rubia— pero aun es demasiado impulsivo, estoy más segura que se arriesgaría a enfrentarse con ellos y por lo que averiguo Jiraiya, no es conveniente

Kakashi asintió comprendiendo

Es hora de que me vaya entonces— hablo Jiraiya haciendo un ademán de despedida con la mano

Tsunade asintió al igual que el peligris

.

* * *

.

Sakura y Sasuke corrían lo más rápido posible por el bosque, la misión ya había acabado pero querían llegar a konoha antes que cayera sobre ellos la tempestuosa tormenta que se acercaba, el cielo había pasado de un hermoso y encantador celeste a rojo, literalmente

.

Un estruendoso relámpago hizo que la tierra se agitara

.

No creo que lleguemos a tiempo— dijo Sakura jadeando cuando todavía faltaban dos kilómetros para llegar a la aldea

Hmph— murmuro Sasuke activando su sharingan examinando los alrededores— hay lugares de sobra en los que podemos resguardarnos— dijo

Eso suena bien— hablo mientras frotaba sus brazos— ha empezado a hacer frío

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos, Sakura estaba abrigada y a la vez feliz, aunque delante de todos Sasuke mostraba su coraza arrogante y orgullosa lo cierto es que podía llegar a ser de lo más tierno, aunque claro nunca se lo diría en voz alta

Vamos— la alentó para que caminara a su lado

.

Apenas entraron a una de las cuevas se desato el fuerte chubasco, el viento soplaba con fuerza entre los árboles a tal punto que parecía derribarlos, los truenos eran lo único que iluminaba el bosque que aun siendo de día se había oscurecido por completo

.

Tuvieron que adentrarse hasta la profundidad de la cueva para que el viento no apagara la fogata que Sasuke encendió

.

Parece que tardará en detenerse_ comento el pelinegro

Tengo hambre— murmuro Sakura, ya habían pasado mucho tiempo ahí, tanto que se les había pasado por mucho la hora de comer

Iré a buscar algo— se levanto Sasuke

No, espera— la pelirosa pretendió detenerlo pero ya era muy tarde, él ya había desaparecido— Porque demonios no puedo mantener la boca cerrada— se recrimino a si misma

Pocos minutos después que para Sakura fueron interminables, Sasuke apareció nuevamente con una considerable cantidad de fruta

Esto bastara mientras podamos salir de aquí— le dijo con el cabello empapado y goteándole en exceso

No debiste hacerlo— dijo acercándose a él— podrías pescar una pulmonía, el agua esta helada

Sasuke sonrió de lado

No soy débil así que esto no me afectar…_ se detuvo al percatarse que Sakura lo miraba fijamente_ ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto extrañado

La kunoichi no respondió, sus manos hablaban por ella, tomo el borde de la camisa de Sasuke y comenzó a deslizarla por su torso

.

Éste por inercia subió los brazos para que pasara sobre su cabeza

.

Ya con el torso desnudo se quedaron muy juntos, tanto que el agua que aun escurría del cabello de Sasuke comenzaba a mojar la camisa de Sakura

.

La pelirosa acaricio su pecho muy suavemente con apenas la yemas de sus dedos, sentía que la sangre le bombeaba muy rápido, elevo su rostro para ver a Sasuke a los ojos y al hacerlo descubrió que la veía de manera diferente y que empezaba a exhalar aire por la boca

.

Sin decir nada unio sus labios con los de ella, enmarcando su rostro mientras Sakura posaba sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de él

.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraron mientras sus alientos se mezclaban, el beso había dejado de ser tierno, Sakura se aferraba fuertemente a él mientras el pelinegro descendía su cuello y sus manos se deslizaban desde sus pienas hasta casi rozar sus pechos

.

Sakura estaba disfrutando las sensaciones que le estaba provocando Sasuke tanto que sin ser conciente rozo su pecho con el de él

.

Dilo ahora— susurró Sasuke muy agitado— si vas a decir que no, dilo ahora y trataré de detenerme

Sakura ni siquiera sopeso la idea, su cuerpo estaba en llamas y listo para él

No quiero que lo hagas…— respondió volviéndolo a besar enredando sus manos entorno a su cuello

Sasuke la tomo por los muslos hasta elevarla a su altura y rozando sus sexos en el acto

.

Tan íntimo roce provoco que Sakura gimiera, no asustada ni temerosa si no lista y deseosa de más...

.

.

.

Wuaaaa chicas lo siento para las que ya estaban acostumbradas al diálogo en negrillas pero hoy me dio pereza editar por eso de ante mano me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico que pueda aparecer

.

Quiero y espero con ansias leer sus comentarios

.


	5. Datos

.

**Ohayo! chicas y si hay algún chico por ahí pues también hola,**

**Dejenme comentarles dos cosas  
**

**1: Este cap no es uno de mis favoritos, no me convenció el lemmon que escribí y ademas sentí que me quedo un poco cursi  
**

**2: Se me había olvidado comentarles algo que no tiene relevancia, pero que quiero que sepan, éste fic lo comencé a escribir el dia  
**

**10 de Agosto del 2007  
**

**Supuestamente este iba a ser el primer fic que iba a subir pero como podrán darse cuenta no pude ni siquiera con el comienzo y ahora que lo medito mejor así, creo que hubiera arruinado la trama de la historia en ese entonces  
**

**Gracias chicas por sus comentarios, son divertidos e inspiradores  
**

**Ahora los dejo con el cap 5  
**

****.

.

.

Escondida tras un árbol, Hinata veía como Naruto traspasaba las enormes puertas de Konoha, pocas personas se habían enterado que él saldría de la aldea para entrenar y ella siendo una de ellas, no tuvo valor para despedirse personalmente

.

Jiraiya se percato de su presencia, fijo la vista en dirección a ella y sonrío

.

**¿Qué te sucede Ero-sannin?**— pregunto el rubio al percatarse— **ya tienes una nueva idea para tus historias pervertidas**

**Mas o menos**— respondió haciendo ademán con las manos de enmarcar un titulo— **lo llamare "la chica tímida que no puede confesar su amor al mas idiota de la aldea"**

Naruto ladeo la cabeza, frunció el ceño meditando la idea

**Es muy largo**— dijo simplemente

Jiraiya dejo caer los hombros y suspiro derrotado, para que se molestaba, era mas fácil hacer entender a un oso-mapache que a Naruto

.

* * *

.

La ropa de Sakura caía al suelo mientras Sasuke devoraba su cuello lentamente, sus cuerpos reaccionaban por instinto porque a pesar de su aparente seguridad Sasuke estaba nervioso y sus manos temblaban a prueba de ello

.

Aun así se separo de ella para contemplarla cuando la parte superior de su traje estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, ella cubría sus pequeños pechos con sus manos pero Sasuke no la dejaba de ver con deseo

.

Sakura se mordió su labio inferior al ver esos ojos oscuros recorrer cada tramo de ella y en ese momento sintió que no había nada que no pudiera hacer, así que bajo sus manos muy lentamente dejándose descubierta ante él

.

Sasuke trago saliva con dificultad

.

Se acerco y con un tierno beso en los labios comenzó a acariciar sus pechos delicadamente, consiguió que los pezones se le irguieran más de lo que ya estaban, jugo con ellos, lentamente descendió un camino de besos hasta saborearlos mientras Sakura se asía de su cabello

.

La acerco a la pared para apoyarla contra esta misma

.

**Esta un poco fría**— murmuro ella, la voz al igual que todo el cuerpo le temblaba

Sasuke acaricio su rostro

**¿Tienes miedo?**— pregunto con voz calida

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Nunca si estoy contigo**— respondió

Una sonrisa mas relajada afloro de los labios de Sasuke a su vez que escondía un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

**Entonces no tienes nada que temer**

.

Las caricias y besos siguieron subiendo de tono y ritmo, fue entonces que el Uchiha agradecía mentalmente haber hojeado _**sin querer **_los libros de Kakashi, solo había sido curiosidad pero le estaban ayudando a saber que hacer después

.

**Sa-suke…**— gimió Sakura cuando una de las manos de Sasuke invadió su intimidad

**Te quiero Sakura**— confeso un poco sonrojado e hizo que a Sakura se le cristalizaran los ojos, puesto que era la primera vez que se lo decía

**Yo también te quiero**— respondió regalándole un tierno beso

.

Sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor ya no podían esperar para convertirse en uno solo

.

**Voy a hacerlo ahora**— le advirtió tomando una de las piernas de la pelirosa y elevándola hasta colocarla contra su cadera

Sakura asintió al tiempo que tomaba una bocanada de aire

.

Sasuke trataba de ser lo mas suave posible pero su mismo deseo no se lo permitió y apenas se adentro un poco en su cuerpo bajo la mirada oscura hacia los jades de ella en busca de miedo o duda pero lo que encontró fue seguridad y un destello de deseo, entonces de una sola estocada se hundió completamente en ella

.

Aunque un grito ahogado salio de los labios de la pelirosa, no pudo evitar comenzar a moverse, sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de él con cada estocada, Sasuke quería adentrarse más en ella, mientras la respiración de Sakura se mezclaban con jadeos y gemidos de dolor

.

Sasuke se detuvo

.

**¿Te estoy haciendo daño?**— pregunto con la respiración forzada

Sakura negó con la cabeza

**Ya se me pasara**— dijo abrazándolo con fuerza— **no te detengas**— gimió

Sakura sentía como su intimidad palpitaba al igual que la de Sasuke, además de un cosquilleo en su vientre

**Estas segura**— insistió

Ella asintió besando su cuello

.

Ese pequeño beso incito a Sasuke a continuar mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Sakura se apretaba en torno su pene

.

El cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció solo segundos después

.

**Ahhhh Sasuke**— gimió sonoramente conforme el cosquilleo se acentuaba más en su cuerpo hasta que exploto

.

Sasuke sintió la esencia caliente de Sakura cubrir su miembro lo que provoco que su excitara aumentara, poco faltaba para correrse él también hasta que recordó la conversación forzada que había tenido con su hermano, entonces se retiro en el momento justo antes de eyacular dentro de ella

.

.

Al principio Sakura no supo que hacer o decir pero al sentir como Sasuke recargaba parte de su peso en ella le pregunto si se sentía bien

.

**Solo estoy un poco cansado**— respondió jadeando

Su respuesta la tranquilizo y su sonrisa se ensancho al sentir como la estrechaba con fuerza

**¿Tu estas bien?**— pregunto el pelinegro preocupado

**S-si**— murmuro apenada

Gentilmente el Uchiha se separo de ella y recogió su aori del suelo para ofrecérselo, sabia que se sentía cohibida y quería hacerla sentir cómoda

**Acércate**— le dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella, él ya se había puesto la parte inferior de su traje y había caminado más al interior de la cueva para sentarse cerca del fuego— **al parecer estaremos un par de horas mas aquí**

Sakura se sentó entre sus piernas con la espalda apoyada en su pecho y la cabeza contra su hombro izquierdo

**Estaremos bien**— respondió ella irguiéndose, fue entonces que Sasuke la rodeo con sus brazos y beso su nuca

La pelirosa encogió los hombros por el cosquille

**Aunque Tsunade-sama no estará muy feliz por nuestro retraso**

Sasuke sonrió de lado

**Podemos decirle el motivo **

**Sasuke!**— le reprocho avergonzada

El Uchiha se le quedo mirando detenidamente antes de tomar una de sus manos y besar la palma de la misma, no supo explicar el porque sintió la necesidad de mimarla

**¿Ocurre algo?**— pregunto ella saliendo de la ensoñación que le produjo el gesto

Este negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, lo había recordado, una vez escondido pudo vislumbrar como su padre besaba de la misma forma a su madre como muestra de su amor

.

* * *

.

**Quieres venir a mi casa Itachi**— una hermosa castaña se apretaba insinuante al cuerpo del Uchiha mayor

Este no respondió

**Mis padres están en una misión y no regresaran hasta mañana por la tarde**— insistió la joven acariciando su pecho

De repente una fuerte brisa estremeció los árboles

**Tengo algo importante que hacer**— respondió caminando hacia el bosque

La chica frunció el ceño indignado por su rechazo

**Itachi ¿de verdad planeas irte?**— especto anonadada, aunque luego cambio el semblante— **bien, pero después no vuelvas a buscarme**_ el pelinegro arqueo una ceja y sonrió de lado

Sin decir nada simplemente desapareciendo en una nube de humo

.

.

**Eso no fue muy cortes Itachi-kun**— la voz femenina con un toque burlesco era lo único que se escuchaba en el bosque

Una pelinegra de baja estatura apareció frente a él

**No creo que hayas venido a hablar sobre mis modales**— contracto

**Tienes razón**— dijo ella—**…ha habido mucho movimiento en la guarida del este últimamente **

**¿Que tipo de movimiento?**— pregunto

**Aun no lo se pero según los rumores Orochimaru esta preparando algo grande**

Itachi frunció el ceño tratando de descifrar que podría ser

**Gracias por la información pero será mejor que regreses o podrían sospechar **

**No se dan cuenta cuando desaparezco, soy irrelevante para ellos **— respondió la pelinegra

**Entonces porque sigues ahí**— inquirió

Esta se encogió de hombros

**He estado con ellos desde que nací, creo que ya es muy tarde para cambiar de vida**

Itachi camino hacia ella con los ojos entornados

**Dime algo, Kin**— comenzó a decir— **¿porque nos estas ayudendo...?**

El rostro de Kin mostró tristeza y con sus brazos se abrazo a si misma

**Venganza**— dijo— **mi padre servia a Orochimaru con devoción pero cuando cometió un pequeño error ese maldito bastardo lo asesino sin ninguna contemplación delante de mi madre y hermanos**

Itachi suspiro, comprendía lo que ella sentía

**Hay algo mas**— dijo después de que ninguno de los dos hablara— **al amanecer Kabuto Yakushi, partirá hacia un templo en el país de la lluvia**

**¿Qué tiene pensado hacer ahí?**

**Al parecer va a reunirse con alguien, quien sabe, talvez sea Orochimaru**— dicho eso desapareció dejando a Itachi pensativo

.

* * *

.

La primera estrella los recibió a la entrada de la aldea, iban tomados de las manos por las solitarias calles de Konoha rumbo a la torre hokage, fue entonces que Sasuke se percato de que un cuervo los sobrevolaba

.

Se detuvo

.

**Sakura podrías entregar tú sola el informe**— dijo de repente sin perder de vista al cuervo que se alejaba en dirección contraria

**Si, puedo hacerlo, pero… ¿esta todo bien?**— dijo extrañada por su actitud

Sasuke forzó una expresión relajada

**Si**— respondió— **es solo que Itachi me pidió que lo buscara en cuanto regresara**

**De acuerdo ¿entonces nos vemos luego?**

**Por supuesto**— respondió antes de darle un beso en los labios y caminar en dirección contraria a ella

.

Sakura suspiro viendo como se alejaba

.

Solo pocos minutos después estuvo en la entrada de la oficina de la hokage

.

**Puedes entrar Sakura**— dijo la voz de la rubia tras la puerta

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, por su tono suponía que no estaba de buen humor

**He regresado Tsunade-sama**— dijo con los nervios a flor de piel al ver que su maestra entornaba los ojos

**Sakura**— dijo en tono sombrío— **¿cual es la primera regla de un shinobi?**

La aludida se sorprendió por la inesperada pregunta pero luego bajo la mirada

**Nunca mostrar tus emociones durante una misión**— respondió automáticamente

Tsunade suspiro

**Sabes porque te lo recuerdo ¿verdad?**

**Si…**— respondió en la misma posición

**A penas era una misión de rango c y no hubo ningún problema pero esto podría cambiar en una misión mas peligrosa… no vuelvas a abandonar a tu equipo sin el permiso de tu líder**

**Gomenasai**— se disculpo cabizbaja

La hokage asintió conforme

**Puedes retirarte**— dijo— **espera...**— la detuvo antes que saliera—** ¿donde esta Sasuke?**

**Me pidió que entregara el informe sola, tenia algo importante que hacer con su hermano **

**Esta bien**— dijo y Sakura salio de la oficina

.

Tsunade se quedo pensativa en su puesto pensando en que podrían estar haciendo ese par ya que ninguno de los dos tenían misiones con los anbu

.

* * *

.

A penas llego a su casa se deshizo de su ropa sucia y entro al baño para tomar una ducha

.

El agua tibia relajo sus músculos tensos mientras que en su rostro la sonrisa no podía ser borrada aun cuando había sido reprendida por la hokage, ahora ella y Sasuke eran uno mismo

.

Su piel aun tenía las huellas de sus manos, el sabor de sus besos y su intimidad el dolor de su primera vez

.

* * *

.

**Oí tus pasos a un kilómetro de distancia**— murmuro Itachi al sentir la presencia de su hermano tras él

**Estoy cansado, sucio, hambriento y de mal humor así que dime que hacemos aquí**— pregunto de mala gana, hubiera preferido estar con Sakura en ese momento

**Que extraño**— ironizo Itachi sin despegar la vista al frente

Sasuke suspiro y se agacho junto a su hermano

**¿Quién es el cuatro ojos?**— pregunto al ver en misma dirección que su hermano

**Ese es Kabuto Yakushi**

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso al instante

**¿Te has encontrado con Kin?**— inquirió

El pelilargo asintió

**¿Qué fue lo que dijo? **

**Kabuto esta aquí para reunirse con alguien, al parecer planean algo grande pero ella no sabe que es**

**Sabes con quien planea reunirse**

**No **— respondió

Poco después de entre las sombras otra figura apareció con el rostro completamente oculto

Sasuke se irguió, preparado para atacar

**Espera**— lo detuvo el mayor sosteniendo su brazo— **ese no es Orochimaru, su estatura no coincide **

**Puede cambiar de forma**— repuso

**Si, pero para que lo haría delante de su perro más fiel**

Sasuke relajo el cuerpo

**Te advierto que si esa maldita serpiente aparece no me detendrás**

**No pensaba hacerlo**— dijo el mayor sonriendo de lado

Sasuke hizo lo mismo

.

* * *

.

Kabuto le entregó un pergamino al recién llegado que desapareció instantáneamente

**Al parecer tenia prisa**— murmuro divertido

El peligris vio de reojo hacia un punto en específico

**Por lo que veo, no tienen planeado hacer nada**— dijo para si mismo sonriendo con malicia— **mejor así**

Kabuto hizo sellos con sus manos y al instante fue rodeado por humo

.

* * *

.

**Desapareció**— dijo Sasuke cuando Kabuto se disperso tras la nube de humo

**Esto es muy extraño**— murmuro Itachi entornando los ojos

Sasuke activo su sharingan y comenzó a escanear la zona

**Ya no hay rastro de ellos y al parecer no hay trampas**

Con sigilo ambos salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar

**¿Arena?**— murmuro Itachi dejando caer el mineral de su mano

**¿Un ninja de la arena?**— dijo Sasuke— **Orochimaru se estará aliando con los de la arena**

**No podemos estar seguros de eso**— respondió— **podría ser un renegado, será mejor que regresemos a konoha… **

Sasuke asintió

.

.

.

**Se puede saber que han estado haciendo fuera de la aldea y a estas horas…**

Los Uchiha pararon en seco cuando al traspasar los límites del bosque escucharon la voz de la hokage tras ellos

**Entrenar**— respondió Itachi inmediatamente

La rubia entrecerró los ojos

**Porque no me convence tu respuesta **

Itachi se encogió de hombros con una expresión de aburrimiento

**¿Y que hay de ti Sasuke? No deberías haber entregado el informe junto a Sakura**

**No creí que fuera necesaria mi presencia**— respondió de manera cortante

**Tienes razón no era necesaria pero la próxima vez asegúrate de estar ahí**— dijo entrecerrando los ojos

El aludido asintió

**Entonces si nos disculpa Tsunade-sama debemos retiramos**— dijo Itachi haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza que Sasuke no imito

Caminaron con parsimonia hasta que Tsunade salio de su campo visual

**Ella sospecha algo**— dijo el mayor

**Hmph**— murmuro Sasuke moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado y otro

**¿Qué te pasa?**

Sasuke hizo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia

.

Solo tras pasar la puerta de su apartamento Sasuke se despojo de su camisa dispuesto a entrar al baño en ese mismo instante

.

**Estas presumiendo**— expresó Itachi con una sonrisa de lado

El menor frunció el ceñom ignorando a que se refería pero su hermano pero el mayor despejo sus dudas señalando su espalda, Sasuke giro para ver su reflejo en un porta retratos notando las marcas de rasguño

**Hmph**— murmuro sonrojado e Itachi soltó a reír

.

* * *

.

**Sakura… que crees que estas haciendo**— el tono de reproche de Ino hizo que Sakura le dirigiera una mirada

**Atendiendo a mi paciente**— respondió mientras seguía vendando el tobillo derecho del niño que estaba sobre la camilla

**Ya veo…**— murmuro la rubia— **el problema es el siguiente: su esguince es en la mano izquierda**

La pelirosa abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al tiempo que apartaba las manos del niño

**Podrías haberlo dicho antes**— murmuro con el rostro encendido por la vergüenza

Ino negó con la cabeza aguantando las ganas de carcajearse en su cara

**Déjalo yo lo hago**— dijo tomando su lugar— **ve a dar un paseo, estas demasiado distraída**

Sakura asintió sin replicar

**Pero…**— el tono de la rubia sugería complicidad— **luego me dirás por que estas en ese estado**

La pelirosa se sonrojo

**Ya me voy**— dijo saliendo de la habitación

.

.

**Es lo mas embarazoso que me ha ocurrido jamás**— murmuro para si misma mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos del hospital, aunque se rió de si misma

**Que es tan gracioso…**

Sakura dio un pequeño salto por el susto

**Sasuke**— murmuro con una mano en el pecho— **me asustaste**

**Si, ya me di cuenta**— dijo el con una expresión divertida

Lo contemplo casi embobada antes de decidir lanzarse a sus brazos

**Quería verte**— dijo y este en respuesta busco sus labios

.

No necesitaba expresar con palabras lo que sentía por Sakura, la amaba y eso ella lo sabía

.

.


	6. Da Morte

.

**A_V_I_S_O I_M_P_O_R_T_A_N_T_E**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Quisiera perdirle a TODAS las chicas que lean este fic (incluidas las que comentan siempre) que me comente éste capitulo en especial  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**¿PORQUE?...Se preguntaran  
**

**.  
**

**LA RAZON ES POR QUE SUBOFICALMENTE (no se realemnte si existe esta palabra) DE AQUI EN ADELANTE EMPIEZA LA VERDADERA HISTORIA  
**

**.  
**

**jAJAJA LAS ASUSTE VERDAD! ^_^  
**

**.  
**

**NO, YA EN SERIO QUIERO QUE LA QUE NO COMENTAN LO HAGAN, ES QUE ES MUY BONITO ENCENDER LA COMPUTADORA, REVISAR TU CORREO Y ENCONTRAR REVIEWS SOBRE TUS HISTORIAS, LAS QUE ESCRIBEN DEBEN SABER COMO ME SIENTO  
**

**.  
**

**YA NO INTERRUMPO SU LECTURA  
**

.

* * *

.

.

**Regresaste antes de lo previsto Tenzo**— dijo Tsunade contemplando la aldea por el enorme ventanal en su oficina

**Traigo malas noticias hokage-sama**

La aludida se giro

**¿De que se trata?**— pregunto

**Aun no lo han comunicado oficialmente pero…**

**Habla de una vez**— exigió impaciente

**El kazekage ha sido asesinado…**

La rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**Cómo es posible…**— murmuro sorprendida

**Aun no se tienen detalles**

**Deberás averiguarlo entonces**— sentencio poniéndose de pie— **tu serás quien lidere el escuadrón, reúne los miembros que creas conveniente y salgan hacia la aldea de la arena lo antes posible **

**En seguida Tsunade-sama**

.

* * *

.

Un gemido ahogado escapo de la boca de Sakura mientras Sasuke acariciaba su centro, la noche había caído en konoha después de un largo día en donde a penas se habían logrado verse

.

**Ahhh Sasuke**— gimió con fuerza cuando ya su mano no era suficiente para acallarla

El Uchiha menor se inclino hacia ella, tomando uno de sus pequeños pezones entre sus dientes

**Sakura…**— siseo cuando la pelirosa apretaba fuertemente sus dedos sobre su espalda

Las caricias al principio torpes habían desparecido, Sasuke actuaba más seguro y Sakura se dejabaa llevar totalmente, él continuaba excitándola con sus manos hasta conseguir llevarla al orgasmo

**Se siente tan bien**— suspiro tomando su rostro con las manos para besarlo

Sasuke sonrió

**Entonces esto se pondrá mejor**— dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba entre sus piernas y la penetraba

**Ahhhhh**— jadeo aforrándose fuertemente a las sabanas de su cama

El pelinegro acaricio su rostro y delineo sus labios memorizando con la yema de sus dedos su rostro satisfecho

**Arggg…**— gruño él

Sakura era tan estrecha que casi lo hacia correrse a penas entraba en ella

.

Por su parte la Haruno arqueaba su espalda y seguía el ritmo de las caderas de Sasuke, aun perdida en la satisfacción noto como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba justo antes de intentar separarse de ella

.

**N…no te separes de mi**— le susurro aforrándose a él

**Pero…**— ella negó con la cabeza

**Soy ninja medico, recuerdas**— dijo sonriendo orgullosa

Sasuke apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al sentirse más cerca de llegar

**Sakura…**— gruño cuando un par de estocadas después se derramo dentro de ella

.

Con la respiración forzada ambos se acurrucaron uno muy cerca del otro

.

**Te amo Sasuke**— murmuro adormilada haciendo círculos con sus dedos en el pecho del Uchiha

Sasuke no respondió, entonces Sakura se forzó a abrir los ojos para verlo

**Vivamos juntos**— soltó repentinamente pasando su mirada del techo del habitación hacia los ojos de la pelirosa

Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba

**¿Q…que?**— especto pensando que todo era un juego de su imaginación

**Vivamos juntos**— repitió—**…** **tú y yo, solos**

La pelirosa sonrió un poco divertida

**No somos demasiado jóvenes**— dijo

**Yo no lo creo así**— respondió acariciando su rostro

**¿Hablas en serio?**

**Yo nunca bromeo**

Tomo la mano derecha de Sakura y deposito un beso sobre su palma como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos

**Acepto…**— dijo ella nuevamente embelezada ante el gesto

.

* * *

.

Sasuke despertó de pronto al sentir una presencia conocida fuera de la habitación de Sakura, giro lentamente su rostro para confirmar que Sakura siguía dormida, con mucha suavidad saco su brazo izquierdo que sostenía la cabeza de ella y salio de la cama sin despertarla

.

Pocos segundos después ya estaba vestido y saliendo de la habitación por la ventana no sin dedicarle una ultima mirada a Sakura

.

* * *

.

Tsunade se paseo delante de las figuras que tenia delante de ella

.

**Esta misión es de extrema importancia para la aldea**— comenzó a decir con severidad— **el kazekage ha sido asesinado… su objetivo descubrir quien lo hizo y porque**

Todos asintieron comprendiendo que era una misión del más alto riesgo

**Manténganme al tanto de lo que suceda**— ordeno y en un instante los anbus desaparecieron

.

* * *

.

Sakura abrió los ojos cuando al intentar acariciar a Sasuke no sintió más que las sabanas frías

.

**¿Sasuke…?**— lo llamo irguiéndose hasta quedar sentada en la cama con su cuerpo desnudo apenas cubierto con una delgada sabana

Aunque repitió su nombre no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió levantarse, se vistió y bajo a la cocina

**Sasuke**— murmuro bajando por las escaleras, se detuvo cuando escucho la puerta principal abrirse

**Hola cariño, no esperaba encontrarte aquí**

**¿Mamá?... ¿q…que haces aq…ui?**

**Pero que pregunta**— hablo la mujer— **esta es mi casa**

**Si…es dec...ir ¿no ibas a regresar en un par de días más?**

**Así era pero preferí hacerlo antes**

Sakura asintió teniendo que forzar una sonrisa

.

* * *

.

Apenas llegaron a suna los anbus de konoha fueron llevados en donde se encontraba el cuerpo del kazekage

.

**Esta en completo estado de descomposición**— les informo uno de los ninjas de la arena que salía del agujero en donde estaba el cadáver— **podría asegurar que lleva mas de una semana en este lugar **

Tenzo se acerco a Baki

**¿No detectaron algún indicio de que el kazekage había sido suplantado?**— pregunto habiendo averiguado antes que el Kazekage no había salido de la aldea

**No notamos nada fuera de lo normal**— respondió fríamente

Tenzo estudio las facciones de Baki hasta que la voz de Itachi llamándolo lo hizo regresar donde estaba su grupo

**¿Qué sucede?**

**Según lo que hemos averiguado, Baki fue quien mas contacto tuvo con el kazekage los últimos días**— **hablo Midoriko— creo que esta ocultando algo**

**Yo también pienso lo mismo**— la respaldo Sasuke

Tras la mascara la pelinegra sonrió

**Entonces tendremos que averiguarlo de algún modo**— dijo Itachi

**¿Que sugieren?**— pregunto Murakami

Itachi y Sasuke sonrieron con complicidad

.

.

Baki caminaba bajo el amparo de la noche, alerta, pendiente de que nadie lo siguiera

.

**Se que estas ahí**— dijo pero nadie respondió—**...Orochimaru **

De entre las sombras un cuerpo menudo y pálido se dejo ver

**¿Qué has hecho? El plan… ahora el kazekage esta muerto... fuiste tu**— grito señalándolo acusadoramente, todo la frialdad y el control que había mostraba antes había desaparecido

La figura solo sonrió y desapareció dejando una estela de humo y a los siete anbus de konoha cuando esta se disperso

**¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?**— pregunto Baki abruptamente sorprendido

Segundos después fue completamente rodeado

**Es hora del interrogatorio**— dijo uno Murakami, quien trabajaba hombro a hombro con Ibiki en el departamento de tortura e investigación de Konoha

.

* * *

.

Sakura suspiro mientras jugaba con su comida

**¿Qué sucede contigo frente de marquesina?**

Negó con la cabeza viendo con aburrimiento como Ino ocupaba el asiento frente a ella

**Sasuke desapareció otra vez **— dijo

Ino arqueo una ceja

**No esperaras que este pegado a ti todo el tiempo**

**No se trata de eso**— comenzó a decir— **es muy difícil decir un "tengo algo importante que hacer, regreso mas tarde"**

**Tratándose de Sasuke-kun que apenas habla…si**

**Por lo menos me hubiera despertado**

Ino abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

**YA LO HAN HECHO**— grito haciendo que Sakura se lanzara a cubrirle la boca

**Quieres que toda konoha se entere**— le reprocho sin soltarla y con todo el rostro coloreado

Ino asintió pero luego negó con la cabeza

**¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?**

**Ino…**— le reprocho avergonzada

La rubia sonrió con malicia

**Tu madre querrá castrarlo cuando se entere**

**Pero no se enterara ¿cierto?**— la amenazo

Ino hizo como si cerraba un siper sobre su boca

**Mis labios están sellados **

**Lamento ponerlo en duda**— murmuro Sakura divertida provocando que su amiga frunciera las cejas

.

* * *

.

**Y bien**— comenzó a decir Murakami paseándose delante de Baki, quien estaba amarrado a una silla— **ahora tendrás que compartir con nosotros el plan que la aldea de la arena fraguo con el sannin traidor **

Baki permaneció imperturbable

**Siempre hacen mi trabajo mas divertido**— sonriendo de lado chasqueo sus dedos y de immediato dos anbus aparecieron— **disuádanlo para qué hable**— ordeno

.

* * *

.

A Itachi, Midoriko y Genma se les había asignado inspeccionar la zona

.

**Aquí no hay nada mas que arena**— especto la pelinegra pateando la misma

**Hey!**—exclamo Genma al caerle un poco— **¿Qué te sucede?**

Midoriko suspiro

**¿Problemas de corazón?**— inquirió Itachi— **no creo que alguien en la aldea sea tan idiota para rechazarte**

La anbu femenina golpeo ligeramente su hombro

**No trates de ligar conmigo Itachi**— le dijo— **te conozco y se que en konoha hay demasiadas chicas que han pasado por tu cama para que estés sano **

**Yo no las obligo**— se defendió encogiéndose de hombros— **simplemente soy un fiel seguidor de la belleza **

Midoriko sonrió divertida

**Pero aun no respondes la pregunta**— quiso saber Genma— **¿Quién es el afortunado?**

**Sasuke…**

Itachi y Genma se vieron entre si

**Su hermano**— especto Genma señalando a Itachi

La pelinegra asintió

**Estas conciente que eres mayor que él**— continúo ¬¬ Genma

**Eso no es ningún impedimento**— alego cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, aunque llevaba su mascara puesta podían deducir que tenia el ceño fruncido

**El que tenga novia, si**— repuso Itachi de forma seria

**No tenias que recordármelo**— murmuro bajando los brazos— **no pensaba hacer nada para separarlos, esperaré que Sasuke se acerque por propia voluntad**

El silencio reino entre los tres

**Quiero estar sola...**_ dijo alejaándose de ellos

.

* * *

.

**Esta listo para hablar**— le informo Sasuke a su superior

**Perfecto**— dijo mientras veía como Baki escupía sangre— **entonces ¿Cómo pensaban acabar con el pacto de paz entre konoha y suna?**

**Ese pacto solo eran palabras**— consiguió decir

**La palabra de los kages debería haber bastado**

Baki desvió la mirada

**Los miembros del consejo no estaban de acuerdo con el kazekage, pero este no acepto ningún alegato **

**¿Cuánto tiempo llevan planeando esto?**

**Tres días**— dijo simplemente

Murakami quedo pensativo

**Y el kazekage tiene más tiempo de estar muerto**— dijo— **si lo que dices es verdad… Orochimaru los ha engañado a todos **

Baki apretó fuertemente la mandíbula

**Bien**— dijo poniendo sus manos tras la espalda— **solo falta que nos digas el lugar de la reunión**

.

* * *

.

**Ero-senin que estamos haciendo aquí**— murmuro Naruto entrecerrando los ojos

**Recuerdas la historia de la que te hable cuando salimos de la aldea**— espero para que Naruto dijera algo pero este solo se limito a arquear una ceja— **ya no te acuerdas**— especto dejando caer los hombros— **bueno el caso es que necesito inspiración**

Naruto suspiro al ver a varias chicas vestidas con escasa ropa

**¿Qué pasa con el entrenamiento? Aun no hemos empezado**

**Todo a su tiempo**— dijo con baba en la comisura de sus labios

El kitsune frunció los labios

**Oye ero-senin ¿Por qué salimos tan de repente de la aldea?**— pregunto

Jiraiya se puso alerta

**Tienes razón no tenemos tiempo que perder**— hablo caminando hacia la salida— **a entrenar**.**..**— grito

Naruto frunció el ceño no muy convencido de las palabras de su maestro

.

* * *

.

**No tenemos tiempo que perder si queremos atrapar a Orochimaru**— dijo Tenzo delante de su escuadrón de anbus — nos dividiremos en dos equipos mientras llegan los refuerzos que hemos solicitado a konoha

Todos asintieron

**Itachi, Genma y Makoto vendrán conmigo, Midoriko, Sasuke, Takeshi y Kuro acompañaran a Murakami**

.

* * *

.

Una orgullosa águila era la mensajera que sobrevolaba el bosque que separaba la aldea de la arena con konoha, hasta que fue atrapada por una red de chacra haciéndola caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo

.

* * *

.

A toda velocidad atravesando las dunas que formaba la arena se desplazaban los anbus

.

**Nos estamos acercando**— anuncio Tenzo cuando el espeso bosque que dividía a la arena con la hoja se dejo ver

**Sasuke…**— Itachi se acerco a su hermano menor— **no tomes las cosas a la ligera, si vez que la situación se torna demasiado peligro…huye**

**Pero que estas diciendo, es nuestra oportunidad de terminar con ese bastardo**— especto con una ceja arqueada

Itachi sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

**Solo cuídate ¿si?**

Sasuke asintió

**Lo mismo va para ti**— murmuro

.

.

Al separarse, el equipo en el que estaba Sasuke fue interceptado por los cinco del sonido

.

* * *

.

Naruto tenía su chacra enfocado en la palma de su mano en un intento vano hasta el momento, de hacerlo cambiar de forma

.

**Recuerdas la espiral que dibuje en tu mano la ultima vez, trata de imitar el movimiento**

El rubio dejo caer el brazo y negó con la cabeza

**¿Qué sucede?**

**Algo no esta bien**

**¿De que hablas?**— pregunto Jiraiya frunciendo el ceño

**Esto… todo el asunto del entrenamiento es falso… no se que esta pasando pero sea lo que sea quiero saberlo**

Jiraiya no dijo nada

**Bien, lo averiguare por mi cuenta**— especto Naruto desapareciendo en una nube de humo

.

* * *

.

Midoriko caminaba con la dificultad que le proporcionaban sus heridas tras haber peleado con Tayuya, tenía un hombro dislocado y no muchas ganas de colocarlo en su lugar, ya estaba demás decir que todo el cuerpo le dolía a muerte

.

A pocos metros vislumbos varios cuerpos tendidos sobre el suelo, el cuerpo de Kuro era el mas cercano pero se detuvo en seco al ver parte de su cuerpo destrozado, cubrió su boca reteniendo las lagrimas, era un shinobi, le debía respeto a su compañero, alzó la mirada y distinguió los cuerpos de sus demás compañeros junto a los de cinco del sonido

.

No había ningún sobreviviente pero no miraba a Sasuke por ningun lado, fue entonces que comenzó a preocuparse por la suerte que este hubiese corrido, tomo aire mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro dislocado, ejerció presión hacia atrás y un crac resonó por el bosque seguido de su grito de dolor

.

* * *

.

**Maldito Uchiha**— Kimimaro tenia apoyada las manos y rodillas en el suelo— **esto no ha terminado**— murmuro tratando de incorporarse pero le fue imposible al comenzar a escupir una gran cantidad de sangre antes de caer abruptamente al suelo

Sasuke estaba delante de él con la respiración jadeante y varias heridas en el cuerpo

**Sasuke…**— escucho tras él y se giro en seguida

La pelinegra se detuvo, no supo cuando sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de felicidad al verlo con vida

**¿Qué sucede?**— inquirió al percatarse gracias a que ella ya no portaba su mascara

**Estas bien…**— murmuro—**…estas vivo**

Sasuke sonrió

**No es tan fácil acabar conmigo**— fanfarroneo

Midoriko camino apresuradamente hacia él y se lanzo a sus brazos, quería tocarlo, confirmar con su propio manos que estaba ahí

**Tenia tanto miedo**— murmuro abrazandose fuertemente a su torso

Lo amaba, y el solo pensar que hubiera corrido la misma suerte que sus demás compañeros la aterrorizo

**Tranquilízate…**— pidió el Uchiha acariciando su espalda para calmar sus sollozos

El cuerpo de Midoriko temblaba tratando de contener el llanto, tenía el rostro escondido entre el cuello del pelinegro y su hombro

.

Levantó la mirada antes de comenzar a separarse de Sasuke, fue entonces que se percato que Kimimaro se había puesto de pie y transformaba su brazo en una enrome arma formada por sus hueso

.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver que se lanzaba hacia ellos

.

Todo fue tan rápido que a Sasuke no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, en cambio Midoriko se movió en el momento justo para colocarse delante de Sasuke y recibir ella la estocada

.

El pelinegro estaba estupefacto, solo consiguió reaccionar al momento de sostener en brazos el cuerpo de Midoriko antes de que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo

.

A pesar de su herida Midoriko sonrió

.

**No...o te atre...vas a…preguntar por…que lo hice**— dijo con dificultad— **era verdad cuando te dije que te amaba**— murmuro tosiéndo a causa de la falta de aire

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos

**Estoy feliz…**— susurro cuando Sasuke la acerco mas a su cuerpo—**…estoy en tus brazos y…**

Sasuke la abrazo apretándola contra su pecho, ya no sentía su respiración, entonces suavemente la deposito en el suelo

**Bajaste la guardia Uchiha y esa chica lo pago**— especto Kimimaro sonriendo con satisfacción

El pelinegro apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al tiempo que rayos se formaban en su mano, supuestamente ya había gastado todo su chacra en la batalla pero ahora estaba lleno de furia

**Pagaras caro maldito**— grito corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Kimimaro

Este lo imito

.

Una luz segadora ilumino el bosque por un instante, al dispersase la visión de Sasuke y Kimimaro a escasos centímetros el uno del otro apareció, pero fue el albino el primero en caer al suelo con la piel de su estomago completamente oscura a causa del impacto

.

**Bastardo…**— murmuro Sasuke al contemplarlo muerto

Tosió sangre y se llevo la mano al estomago para luego elevarla a la altura de su rostro y ver que estaba completamente bañada de fluido vital, su vista se oscureció completamente después de eso y callo estrepitosamente al suelo rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre

.

.

.


	7. Principio y Final

.

_**Ay! chicas, en sus comentarios anteriores muchas hicieron suposiciones de lo que pasaria en este cap.**_

_**solo les digo una cosa  
**_

_**NINGUNA ACERTO  
**_

_**wuajajaja  
**_

_**¬¬ lo malo es que mi vida peligra  
**_

_**Antes de que lean este capitulo les quiero decir que SIEMPRE HAY UN PORQUE  
**_

_**recuerdenlo ¬¬  
**_

_**por fis porque presiento que querran hacerme cachitos  
**_

_**Ok, sin mas LLORIQUEOS de mi parte las dejo leer en paz  
**_

.

**POSDATA: _Realmente temo por mi vida_**

.

.

* * *

.

**Esto fue demasiado fácil**— dijo Itachi mientras traspasaban la entrada la guarida subterránea sin haberse encontrado con ningún obstáculo

**Querían que entráramos**— hablo Tenzo— **le pregunta es ¿Por qué? **

De repente las paredes comenzaron a moverse hasta que dividieron el pasillo, separando al grupo

**Están todos bien**— pregunto Genma por lo alto

**Estoy bien**— se escucho la voz de Tenzo— Itachi— **llamo al Uchiha pero este no respondió**

**Demonios**— murmuro Genma

**¿Qué sucede?**— inquirió Tenzo

**Este lugar se esta llenando de agua **

Yamato formo sellos con sus manos y del suelo salieron enormes vigas de madera que derribaron las paredes dejando salir el agua

**Pensé que moriría ahogado**_ suspiró el pelicastaño

Ambos escanearon el lugar

**Parece que solo querían retrasarnos**— descubrieron

**Es lo mas seguro**— dijo el otro anbu— **busquemos a Itachi**

.

—

.

**Tan cerca**— exclamo Orochimaru tosiendo— **solo un poco mas**

**En cualquier momento señor**— dijo Kabuto a su lado mientras mezclaba la medicina que aliviaría el dolor de su cuerpo

**Cuando mi poder este completo destruiré la aldea tan preciada para Sarutobi-sensei**— sonrió de lado— **ese maldito anciano pospuso mi reanimación en ese entonces, pero ahora todas las preparaciones están completas… y el plan esta en su face final**

.

—

.

Reunidos junto al consejo de suna se encontraban Gaara, Temari, Kankuro y Baki

.

**Estamos en una difícil situación**— hablo Ebisu

Todos los presentes concordaran con las palabras del anciano

**Había previsto que algo así sucedería**— comenzó a decir la única miembro femenina de los ancianos— **sin el kazekage, nuestra aldea está abierta a ataque enemigos, debemos decidir en este momento quien lo sustituirá**

**No podemos hacer eso**n— se opuso uno de los ancianos

**No hay tiempo que perder**— especto Baki—**…** **yo propongo que sea Gaara, tiene el poder suficiente para proteger la villa**

**Baki tiene razón**_ habló languidamente Ebisu_ **pero recuerda...**_ se dirigió exclusivamente a él_ **tu castigo está pendiente**

El shinobi asintió

**Aun es un niño**— alego otro miembro

**Gaara es el único con el poder para proteger sunagakure**— repitió Temari

Se escucharon murmullos hasta que el único opositor saliera de la sala

**Si alguien mas no esta de acuerdo, pude irse**— dijo Ebisu

Nadie especto lo contrario

**Muy bien, Sabaku no Gaara… ahora eres el godaime kazekage**

El recién nombra asintió solemne

.

—

.

**Algo anda mal**— murmuro Tsunade parada frente al ventanal de su oficina

**Porque lo dice**— pregunto Shizune con tonton en sus brazos

**Aun no he recibido ningún informe**

**Quizás están demasiado ocupados**— dijo nerviosa

**Shizune**— dijo con voz áspera— **llama a Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, anko y Shikamaru, que Neji y los demás estén reunidos y alerta fuera de la torre **

**H…hai**

.

—

.

**Kankuro-san…**— un ninja de la arena se detuvo ante el pelinegro jadeando de cansancio— encontramos esto en el bosque— dijo mostrando el ave mensajera que había sido derribada por los del sonido

**Encárguense de enviar nuevamente el mensaje a konoha**— ordeno el kazekage

**Yo lo llevare**— hablo Temari apareciendo

Kankuro frunció el ceño

**No crees que viajas mucho a esa aldea**— dijo refiriéndose a la cercanía entre su hermana y aquel chico problemático

La rubia estaba dispuesta a replicar

**Ya basta**— sentenció Gaara con calma mientras salía de la habitación

**A donde crees que vas**— pregunto su hermano mayor

**No dejaré que konoha se enfrente sola a Orochimaru**

.

—

.

**Debo suponer que esperabas mi llegada**— especto Itachi de manera fría cuando delante de él apareció la figura del sannin

Este sonrió

Mentalmente Itachi agradeció que fuese él y no su hermano quien se enfrentara con el asesino de su clan

**No te equivocas… he esperado pacientemente esperando que te hicieras más fuerte para el momento de tomar tu cuerpo **(n/a: que gay se escucho eso)

**Que te hace pensar que lo conseguirás**— dijo lanzándole un kunai que paso de largo por la figura que tenia delante

**Impresionante…**— murmuro Orochimaru desde atrás, sosteniendo con el kunai entre sus dedos— **digno de un Uchiha**

**No puedes engañar a mis ojos**— alego Itachi cuando el clon de sombras desapareció— **esta será tu tumba… aunque tu muerte no compense la de todo mi clan**

La sonrisa de Orochimaru se acentuó mientras deslizaba su larga lengua sobre sus labios

**Una noche memorable**— lo pico

Itachi frunció el ceño tras su mascara, aunque no pensaba sucumbir ante su provocación

.

Itachi comenzó el ataque pero el sannin conseguía esquivar todos sus golpes, aunque él tampoco había conseguido asestarle ninguno

.

**«No puedo seguir prolongando esto»**— pensó Orochimaru, su respiración era demasiado forzada para solo tratarse de cansancio e Itachi ya se había dado cuenta

**Parece que no te sientes bien**— dijo el pelinegro sonriendo tras su mascara

Este sonrió con burla

**Soy inmortal…**— atajo

**Inmortal**— repitió Itachi con burla— **entonces cual es el propósito de pasarte de guarida en guarida experimentando con humanos**

El rostro de Orochimaru cambio totalmente mostrando un matiz de enojo

**Eres llamado el sannin genio pero en las calles solo te llaman "un prodigio ordinario"**— el Uchiha comenzó a caminar rodeando a su enemigo_ **no puedes estar a la altura del nombre Uchiha, mucho menos sobrepasarlo**

.

Itachi no alardeaba por confiado, tenia un plan, era consiente que Orochimaru tenia bien ganado su titulo de sannin, además de que había vivido muchos años para que él consiguiera derrotarlo, era fuerte… demasiado para alguien de su edad según Kakashi, pero aun así no podría vencer las enmarañadas técnicas prohibidas que él conocía, aunque de algún modo tenia que acabar con él y para dicha hazaña usaría una técnica prohibida por los Uchiha...que por supuesto no había compartido con su hermano menor

.

—

.

**Alguien se acerca**— advirtió Kakashi descubriendo su ojo izquierdo

El grupo se detuvo alerta

**Esperen**— dijo Shikamaru relajando su postura— **conozco este chacra**

El sol solo permitía ver una silueta fina y pequeña

**Es Temari**— descubrió Asuma entornando sus ojos

La rubia se detuvo ante ellos jadeando por el cansancio

**Que bueno que los encuentro**— dijo a duras penas— **algo ha ocurrido...**

.

—

.

Tres figuras desconocidas aparecieron en el bosque, se distinguía a una mujer y dos hombres, uno de ellos lo bastante alto para apantallar a cualquiera

.

**Hazlo ahora**— hablo uno dirigiéndose a la mujer

.

—

.

La batalla ya era insostenible y aunque Itachi llevaba la ventaja por el deplorable estado del cuerpo de Orochimaru, no tenía la certeza de salir victorioso, hasta que encontró una brecha en su defensa y ataco con la espada corta que todos los anbus portaban

.

La estocada le hubiera rebanado la garganta pero de la boca del sannin salio algo con rapidez y el cuerpo cayo vació como un muñeco al que se le había sacado el relleno

.

**Una serpiente con escamas…**— dijo al ver la transformación de Orochimaru— **así que esta es tu verdadera forma…realizaste experimento tras experimento para poder moverte de cuerpo en cuerpo ¿y así es como acabaste?**

Orochimaru se lanzo a atacarlo pero el Uchiha lo esquivo, dos serpientes se soltaron del sannin y arremetieron contra él pero este la corto de tajo

**Una serpiente que se arrastra en la tierra solo puede soñar volar por el aire**— dijo haciendo los sellos para el katon— **eres realmente repugnante**

.

Mas serpientes atacaron a Itachi pero este las cortaba en seguida, fue entonces cuando Orochimaru ataco de frente

.

En ese momento el sannin recordó cuando vio con sus propios ojos las habilidades de Itachi, aun siendo un niño había conseguido sobre pasar el limite del mas irrazonable entrenamiento, un podio en medio de una habitación rodeada de un arma que lanzaba kunais en todas direcciones

.

Tras los ataques del pelilargo el cuerpo de serpiente estaba tirado en el suelo inerte

.

**Se acabo…**— murmuro contemplándolo— **esto fue muy rápido **

Abrió sus ojos con asombro al sentir su cuerpo adormecido provocando que cayera de rodillas al suelo, el cuerpo de la serpiente comenzó a despedir vapor mezclado con su sangre

**Parece que esta comenzando a surtir efecto**— dijo Orochimaru con burla— **los fluidos de la serpiente de piel blanca se evaporizan una vez que hacen contacto con el aire y se convierten en un analgésico**

Itachi apretó la mandíbula

**Yo soy inmortal**— repitió— **algo como tu jutsu no puede asesinarme… voy a tenerte ahora**— dijo lanzándose hacia él

.

—

.

**Alguien sabe por qué nos han mandado a llamar**— pregunto Ino a Tenten pero esta solo se encogió de hombros

**¿Alguien ha visto a Shikamaru?**— inquirió Chouji

**Debe estar reunido con la hokage**— hablo Neji apoyado contra la pared

A lo lejos vieron como Tsunade caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos hacia donde ellos estaban, los ocho ninjas presentes se arrodillaron ante ella

**Aun no se en que podrán ser de utilidad…**— ninguno especto nada pero más que evidente que todos querían saber de que iba todo ese alboroto— **se me fue informada de la muerte del kazekage anoche**

Todos se sorprendieron con la noticia mas Tsunade continuo hablando

**Envié a un selecto escuadrón de anbus a investigar pero no he recibido noticias de ellos desde entonces, los jounin y Shikamaru van de camino a suna en estos momentos… ustedes**— dijo señalándolos— deberán **estar alerta ante cualquier eventualidad**

**Hai**— dijeron todos al unísono

.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a toda prisa, sabiendo donde estaba Naruto y recién conociendo el paradero de Shikamaru entonces la pregunta que asaltaba su mente era ¿donde demonios estaba Sasuke?

.

**Tsunade-sama…**— la llamo dispuesta a averiguarlo pero la rubia corto sus palabras con un gesto con la mano

**Ahora no Sakura**— dijo e inmediatamente regreso por donde había llegado dejando a la pelirosa aun mas preocupada

.

—

.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba de pie en un sitio extraño, el suelo era irregular y se movía como si estuviera sobre una manada de serpiente

.

**¿Qué es esto?**— se pregunto a si mismo girando su cabeza repetidamente

**Esto es… un espacio diferente dentro de mi cuerpo**— la voz de Orochimaru provenía de algún lugar desconocido hasta que el suelo frente a él se elevo hasta formar la figura del sannin— **aquí se llevara a cabo el ritual de transferencia… comencemos ahora**

El extraño suelo comenzó a rodear los pies de Itachi mientras que a su espalda tres figuras envueltas en esa criatura aparecían, se distinguían una mujer y dos hombres los cuerpos en los que Orochimaru había residido con anterioridad

.

Itachi activo su sharingan y miro fijamente a Orochimaru, este por su parte alababa lentamente su destreza visual ya que lo había atrapado en un genjutsu de inmovilización, que no duro mucho tiempo ya que cuando el cuerpo de Itachi estaba casi completamente cubierto, Orochimaru se acerco a él para fundirse en uno mismo

.

El fuego comenzó a quemar a las criaturas alrededor del cuerpo del Uchiha, Orochimaru estaba estupefacto

.

**Esto no puede ser**— especto al tiempo que las llamas lo alcanzaban y comenzaban a quemar todo a su alrededor

Las criaturas se carbonizaron y tomaron otra forma, con colmillos y dientes que se incrustaron en Orochimaru

**¿Qué es…**— murmuro con los ojos abiertos como platos— **esto no puede ser…este es un lugar que yo he creado…es imposible que puedas manipularlo**

**Orochimaru… ningún jutsu que uses tendrá efecto sobre estos ojos**— hablo con tranquilidad—**… tú debiste haberte dado cuenta de eso**

Las criaturas tomaron dimensiones impresionantes superando por creces al animal más grande

**Yo no…voy a dejar que esto pase**— dijo con desesperación— **YO SOY OROCHIMARU EL INMORTAL… yo soy quien impondrá el orden en este mundo… TODO SERA MIO**

.

Itachi sintió que las fuerzas de Orochimaru estaban regresando mientras que él estaba a punto de desfallecer, aunque aparentara lo contrario, tenia que hacerlo ahora, tenia que usar ese genjutsu prohibido antes que el sannin consiguiera escapar y los asesinara a todos

.

La figura del sharingan de tres aspas en sus ojos cambio drásticamente a la forma de una estrella grande con tres puntas

.

**Mangekyou sharingan**— dijo sorprendiendo a Orochimaru

El escenario cambio totalmente dejando un cielo rojo y cruces negras

**Pero que demonios has hecho**— murmuro el sannin al verse aprisionado en un cruz sin poder moverse— **¿Dónde demonios estamos?**

**Esta vez estas dentro de mi mente**— respondió apretando fuertemente los dientes— **y de aquí no podrás salir nunca**

Orochimaru confiado

**Tu chacra no tardara en extinguirse y cuando ese momento llegue tomare tu cuerpo, tu mente y saldré de aquí**

Itachi imito su gesto

**Cuando mi chacra se acabe ninguno de los dos podrá salir de aquí **

.

—

.

El cielo al atardecer estaba más rojo de lo habitual, casi sangriento

.

**Las nubes se están moviendo de forma amenazante…**— susurro Naruto deteniéndose en el borde de un acantilado, ya muy cerca de konoha

.

Tsunade apoyada con una mano sobre su escritorio y con la otra sosteniendo una tasa de té también veía directamente al cielo

.

**Es como…**

.

**Un ocaso en llamas, como si fuera sangre**— dijo Jiraiya de pie sobre una montaña por donde minutos antes había pasado su pupilo

.

—

.

**Orochimaru-sama esta muerto**— murmuro Kabuto estupefacto al ver el cuerpo de la serpiente totalmente destrozado e Itachi inconciente en el suelo a su lado— **no… esto no puede ser… **

.

No se había enterado de la pelea, la última vez que estuvo con el sannin salio de la habitación para prepararle mas medicina

.

Saco un kunai del porta shuriken que tenia en la pierna y se acerco sigilosamente hacia el cuerpo de Itachi, elevo el arma sobre su cuerpo y luego lo dejo caer con el claro propósito de clavarlo en el pecho del Uchiha, pero en el momento justo una enorme trozo de madera embistió a Kabuto, aunque no llego a alcanzarlo

.

.

.

**Es aquí**— anuncio Temari vislumbrando la entrada de la guarida de Orochimaru

Afuera estaban Gaara y Kankuro en compañía de otros ninjas de la arena

**¿Qué ha ocurrido?**— pregunto Kakashi

**Acabamos de llegar**— respondió Kankuro— **la entrada estaba cubierta y no habíamos podido detectarla hasta apenas unos minutos**

**Será mejor que entremos entonces**— propuso Anko impaciente

**La arena esta vibrando**— dijo Gaara ganándose la atención de los presentes— **siento el peso de tres cuerpos **

**¿El enemigo?**— pregunto Asuma

**No**— respondió

.

Solo segundos después y como había previsto el pelirrojo, dos anbus se acercaban a la salida con el tercero sobre la espalda de otro

.

**Es Tenzo, Genma e Itachi**— descubrió Kakashi corriendo a su encuentro, seguidos por los demás

**Tenzo ¿que a sucedido?**— pregunto el peligris

**Derroto a Orochimaru**— dijo jadeando—**… sus heridas no son tan serias, pero… no conseguimos que despierte**

Shikamaru siempre sospecho que el Uchiha mayor pertenecía a los anbus pero verlo por primera vez con su armadura lo impresiono y mas al saber que había acabado con el sannin traidor

.

**¿Dónde están Sasuke y los demás?**— siguió preguntando Kakashi realmente preocupado por su pupilo

**¿Sasuke también esta en el anbu?**— inquirió anonadado el usuario del jutsu de captura de sombras

**Dejemos las explicaciones para después**— hablo Asuma— **busquemos a los demás**

**El segundo grupo se dirigió al este**— dijo Genma— **yo me quedare con Itachi… no puedo dar un paso mas**— una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro

**Yo me quedare con él**— dijo Anko

Tenzo asintió encabezando el grupo para llegar más rápido

.

Gaara estaba impasible al igual que sus hermanos, en cambio los de konoha principalmente Kakashi estaban preocupados, se marcaba en sus rostros

.

Un fuerte olor a muerte inundo sus fosas nasales

.

**Que es este olor**— Kurenai cubrió su boca y nariz con su mano

**Quédate atrás**— le aconsejo Asuma

Ella negó con la cabeza

**Murakami, Kuro**— murmuro Tenzo al ser los primeros cuerpos que vio

Kakashi poso su mano sobre el hombro del anbu

**Debemos continuar…**

**Estos son los llamados cinco del sonido**— hablo Shikamaru mientras caminaban entre los cadáveres de los ninjas

**No hay rastro de Sasuke y Midoriko**— dijo Asuma

Kakashi hizo sellos de invocación y al instante apareció uno de sus perros ninjas

**Paku conoces el olor de Sasuke… búscalo**

**Que peste**— murmuro el cuadrúpedo arrugando la nariz antes de elevarla oliendo el viento, camino pocos metros cuando se detuvo de pronto

**¿Qué sucede?**— pregunto Kakashi

El perro ninja negó con la cabeza

**Lo siento Kakashi pero tu alumno esta…**

El peligris abrió desmesuradamente su ojo visible

**¿Dónde?...**

**Esta en esa dirección**— respondió señalando con su pata

.

Sin esperar más el peligris corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas seguido muy de los demás

.

Se paro en seco con la respiración jadeante cuando a pocos metros vio tres cuerpos tendidos en el suelo

.

Midoriko, Kimimaro y...

**Sasuke**…— murmuro caminando muy lentamente como esperando que su alumno se levantara—**…no… **

**Sasuke-kun**— Kurenai se abrazo a Asuma mientras Shikamaru veía el cuerpo de su compañero inerte en el suelo

**No debí separar al grupo**— dijo Tenzo frustrado golpeado el suelo con su puño— **Midoriko…Sasuke…Kuro, es mi culpa**

.

El peligris no escuchaba ningún sonido a su alrededor solo tenia la mirada fija en el joven, mientras recordaba cada momento con su alumno y en como darle la noticia a Sakura y Naruto

.

.


	8. Revelación

.

* * *

.

Ohh! El suspenso

Me encanta

Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy y me dejen muchos reviews en agradecimiento

¬¬ me he sentido abandonada ultimamente

Pero bueno ya que aun estoy viva...

uff! gracias por eso

Las dejo leer en paz

bye bye

.

* * *

.

.

A sol estaba escondido tras las nubes

.

Kakashi tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, estaba solo en uno de los balcones del edificio del kazekage mientras esperaba que Tenzo y los demás prepararan los cuerpos para el viaje

.

**Es hora de irnos**— escucho la voz de Asuma tras él

El peligris asintió

**Solo dame un minuto**_ murmuro sin girarse

**Esta bien**_ dijo el pelinegro dejándolo solo

.

El ninja copia seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y suspiro profundamente para el viaje de regreso a konoha

.

* * *

.

**Naruto-kun**— murmuro Hinata cuando se percato de la presencia de rubio

**¿Naruto?**— repitió Chouji viendo en todas las direcciones— **¿Dónde?**

**Allá esta**— le respondió Kiba señalando la entrada de la torre hokage

.

El rubio entro como un vendaval en la oficina de Tsunade

.

**QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ**— grito la rubia apenas ingreso

**Algo esta pasando aquí vieja y quiero saberlo**— exigió

La rubia entorno los ojos

**No se de que hablas**

**La aldea está alerta, todos están reunidos muy cerca de la entrada y ero-sannin se empeño en sacarme de la aquí**

Tsunade suspiro

**Siéntate Naruto**

**No**— sentencio testarudamente

**Esta bien**— dijo— **estas en peligro… hay una organización que quiere al kiuby que esta encerrado en tu interior **

Naruto frunció el ceño

**Porque no vamos a por ellos antes…**

**Por eso no queríamos que te enteraras**— especto enojada— **esos sujetos son muy poderosos**

**Yo podría acabar con ellos**— dijo haciendo un mohín

**Ya basta, no te enfrentaras a ellos aunque para impedírtelo tenga que encerrarte en una jaula y esa es mi última palabra**

Naruto estaba a punto de replicar pero Tsunade le lanzo un pergamino al rostro

**Vieja no tienes que ser tan ruda**— se quejo sobándose el golpe

La hokage arqueo una ceja como advertencia

**Esos sujetos ¿vienen hacía acá?**— pregunto mas tranquilo

Tsunade negó con la cabeza

**¿Entonces porque estas todos afuera?**

Tsunade pareció preocupada de repente

**Esperan a un grupo de anbus que enviamos a una misión **

Naruto arqueo una ceja

**Solo sal de aquí**— dijo negando con la cabeza mientras sostenía su frente

.

.

**Pensamos que no estabas en la aldea**— dijo Shino a penas Naruto se reunió con ellos

Este se encogió de hombre

**«Que felicidad que Naruto-kun regreso»**— pensó Hinata sonrojada

**¿Que le pasa a Sakura-chan?**— pregunto el rubio

La pelirosa estaba un poco más alejada del grupo y con la mirada perdida

**Esta preocupada porque Sasuke-kun no aparece por ningún lado**— dijo Ino

**La vieja lo debe haber mandado a una misión**

**Eso es lo que le hemos estado diciendo**— intervino Tenten

**Ire a hablar con ella**— dijo el Uzumaki poniéndose de pie— **eh! Sakura-chan**

La aludida se giro a para verlo

**Naruto creí que estabas entrenando**_ al aludido le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente, tanto alboroto que había hecho al llegar y ella ni se había percatado

**Si yo también creí lo mismo**

Sakura arqueo una ceja pero luego negó con la cabeza, era imposible entender al rubio

**HAN REGRESADO**— grito Rock Lee emocionado al distinguir la figura de su sensei con lo que la oscuridad del atardecer permitía

.

Chouji, Naruto e Ino fueron los primeros en separarse del grupo para recibir a Shikamaru sin percatarse aun del rostro entristecido de los demás, le siguieron los demás caminando con parcimonia mientras Kiba criticaba el actuar impulsivo de sus compañeros

.

Pararon en seco al ver los cuerpos cubiertos por las sabanas en camillas que eran transportadas por sus senseis

.

**Itachi-kun**— murmuro Sakura al ver al pelinegro tendido sobre una de las camilla— **¿Qué le ha ocurrido?**— pregunto a Kakashi pero simplemente este no respondió— **tenemos que avisarle a Sasuke**

Giro su cabeza repetidamente en busca de alguien que le diera respuesta o al menos dijera algo

**Kakashi-sensei…**— Sintió una mano sobre su hombro

**Por favor, cálmate Sakura**— la voz de Tsunade era monótona—**…tengo que deciros algo**

Shikamaru desvió la mirada, fue entonces cuando todos comenzaron a preocuparse

**Debemos tener resignación**— comenzó a decir con la vista fija en Naruto y Sakura— **a mis espaldas hay tres cuerpo de anbus que murieron en combate, intentando proteger nuestra preciada aldea**

La pelirosa sintió una opresión en el pecho, sentía que se asfixiaba, Ino se percato y sostuvo su mano

**Shino…**— menciono al pelinegro y en el acto Asuma descubrió el cuerpo de Kuro— **deberás informarle a tu clan de la muerte de uno de sus miembros**

Aburame bajo la mirada con tristeza, eran su hermanos de clan un miembro muy preciado

**En seguida Tsunade-sama**— dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

**Genma y Tenso, lleven a Itachi al hospital en un momento estoy con ustedes**

Los recién nombrados hicieron lo que se les pidió

**Tsunade-sama…**— la llamo la pelirosa

**Sakura…**— la corto la rubia con un gesto de su mano

Le costaba hablar, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada como ninja médico a confontar la muerte no era grato darle la noticia a sus amigos y menos a su alumna, a quien tanto apresiaba, sabía lo que sentiria...igual que ella cuando Dan murió delante de ella

.

Naruto se impacientó y como un relámpago paso al lado de la hokage, quitándole la sabana al cuerpo que estaba tras Kakashi

.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que Sasuke con una armadura de anbu era quien estaba ahí

.

Naruto retrocedió sin poder creérselo

.

Sakura estaba en shock, no podía articular palabra alguna, Ino, Hinata y Tenten se acercaron a ella para tratar que reaccionara, las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos pero aun así la pelirosa no se movía

.

**Esto debe ser una broma**— murmuro Naruto riendo— **¿verdad vieja?, querías darme una lección por desobedecerte ¿cierto? **

Tsunade aparto la mirada

**¿Cierto?**— repitió tomándo las solapas de su abrigo

**Naruto ya basta**— la voz de Kakashi le hizo reconocer la verdad

Rock Lee rompió a llorar al igual que Kiba, Neji bajo la mirada y giro su rostro en sentido contrario

**Sasuke…**— escucharon que murmuraba Sakura—**...** **esto no puede ser**

Corrió hacia él pero los brazos de Kakashi la envolvieron impidiéndole avanzar

**Déjame pasar Kakashi-sensei**— grito con los ojos inundados en lagrimas—** tengo que ver a Sasuke….déjenme…..por favor**— esto último lo dijo en un suspiro

**Después…**— sentencio la hokage— **no es conveniente que lo vean ahora**

Los que cargaban las camillas caminaron tras Tsunade que tenia sus ojos escondidos tras su cabello

.

* * *

.

Sobre una plancha se encontraba el cuerpo mal trecho de Orochimaru

.

**Él es inmortal**— murmuro Kabuto trabajando sobre el cuerpo— **medicina… solo eso necesita su cuerpo**

**Kabuto-san…**— un ninja del sonido se había atrevido a interrumpirle

**Estorbas**— dijo asestando un bisturí en el pecho del hombre— **...no deben interrumpirme, debo regenerar el cuerpo de lord Orochimaru**

.

* * *

.

**Ya pueden pasar…**— dijo una ninja medico saliendo de la sala

Todos apenas alzaron a verla

**¿Quieres entrar ahora?**— le pregunto Kakashi a Sakura quien estaba abrazada a su pecho

Esta solo asintió mientras se ponía de pie y entraba a la habitación

.

Naruto salio corriendo del lugar en ese mismo instante y Hinata se dio valor para ir tras él

.

**¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?**— Ino rompió a llorar en los brazos de Chouji

**Nunca me imaginé que Sasuke estuviera con los anbus**— murmuro Kiba_ **dicen que el entrenamiento es fatal**

Neji asintió, también había escuchado rumores

**¿Shikamaru, te sientes bien?**_ le pregunto Tenten al verlo bastante afectado

**Tu los viste ¿cierto?**_ inquirió Chouji

El pelinegro asintió

**Nunca había visto algo así, era una masacre...**

**Deja de pensar en eso**_ murmuro Ino abrazándolo para reconfortarlo

.

* * *

.

**Lady Tsunade aun no entiendo esto**— murmuro Shizune muy abatida— **tiene algunos huesos rotos y una hemorragia interna que hemos podido contener, aun así… sus signos vitales apenas son distinguibles **

La rubia lleno sus manos de chacra y lo extendió sobre todo el cuerpo del Uchiha

**Su cuerpo esta bien dentro de lo que cabe**— dijo con el sudor resbalando por su frente— **pero su cabeza… LLAMA A INOICHI **

.

* * *

.

La armadura de Sasuke había sido remplazados por una bata blanca, su bandana retirada y su rostro había sido limpiado para eliminar las manchas de sangre

.

Sakura alargo su mano hacia él pero dio un respingo al sentir su piel fría

.

**Tranquila**— la consoló Kakashi— **¿quieres que te deje sola?**

Ella asintió, cuando su sensei hubo salido se armo de valor y nuevamente trato de tocarlo, aunque esta vez si lo consiguió

**Sasuke…**— sus lagrimas bañaron el rostro del Uchiha— **Sasuke despierta**

Pero fue inútil…

**Por que me dejaste**— pregunto— **que paso con nuestros planes **

Lentamente deposito su cabeza sobre su pecho y continúo llorando desconsolada

.

* * *

.

**ES UN IDIOTA, BASTARDO, ENGREIDO, AMARGADO**— los gritos de Naruto hacían eco en el bosque mientras derribaba uno a uno los árboles que se cruzaban en su camino— **SASUKE…**

Hinata lo veía sin interferir, comprendía que esa era su manera de enfrentarse a la perdida de su amigo

**SASUKE…**— grito nuevamente pero esta vez se dejo caer al suelo sosteniéndose sus las manos y rodillas

**Naruto-kun**— susurro ella acercándose a él, saco un pañuelo de su chaqueta y comenzó a limpiar sus nudillos— **te has hecho mucho daño**

Naruto no respondió

**Se que no es de gran consuelo pero**…

La pelinegra abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir como Naruto se abrazaba a ella llorando como si fuese un niño pequeño

.

* * *

.

Sentía sus parpados pesados lo que le hacia difícil abrir los ojos, aun así se forzó hasta lo máximo para conseguirlo

.

Su vista era borrosa pero entronando los ojos vislumbro una vela encendida dentro de lo que parecia una cueva

.

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido

.

**Al fin despiertas…**— escucho una voz que se escondida tras las sombras

.


	9. Desición Final

.

Hola chicas, estoy cansada, he tenido muchos problemas para poder subir este cap.

simplemente no aparecia y aun no me explico porque

Bueno dejando eso a una lado les quiero advertir una cosita

Dos fragmentos de éste capítulo coinciden con el anime

Las que siguen las actualizaciones de Naruto Shippuden se daran cuenta de inmediato

solo intercambie los personajes

no les cuento mas mejor que se den cuenta cuando lo lean

besos

.

* * *

.

El líder de clan Yamanaka concentró todo su chacra en sus manos, las coloco sobre la cabeza de Itachi y cerro los ojos para concentrarse en su labor, pasado unos cuantos minutos se separo del Uchiha jadeándo por el esfuerzo

.

—¿Y bien?— exclamó Tsunade impaciente

—Hay una barrera en su cerebro, es como si estuviera reteniendo algo ahí adentro— dijo ante la atenta mirada de la hokage y Shizune

—¿Reteniendo?— repitió la pelinegra extrañada

—Su cuerpo no tiene chacra porque todo esta concentrado en su cerebro

Tsunade poso su mano contra su barbilla

—Orochimaru era casi inmortal, demasiado para que incluso Itachi pudiera terminar con él, cuando ni siquiera Sarutobi pudo— dijo la rubia— mi teoría es que encerró a Orochimaru en su mente

—Pero como…

—El clan Uchiha tenía poderosas técnicas visuales, no me sorprende que hayan encontrado la forma de encerrar a sus enemigos en un genjutsu eterno

—¿Qué podemos hacer por él?— pregunto Shizune

—No demasiado por el momento— respondió Inoichi— pero quizás investigando y trabajando en su mente podamos despertarlo algún día… Ino podrá ayudarme

—Me parece bien— dijo la hokage

Pero…— Shizune titubeo

—¿Qué ocurre?— le pregunto la rubia

—Si consiguiéramos que despertara… solo seria para decirle que su hermano menor esta muerto…

Inoichi fijo su vista en Tsunade

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con Shizune, ya perdió a su clan… seria mejor que no se enterara sobre su hermano

La sannin negó con la cabeza

—Intentemos despertarlo primero— dijo— luego sabremos que hacer

.

* * *

.

—Sakura abre la puerta, por favor— la voz angustiada de su madre no llegaba a los oídos de la pelirosa

Estaba en posición fetal aferrada a las sabanas que aun tenían impregnadas el olor de Sasuke

—Sakura…— la voz de Ino tampoco hacia efecto—…por lo menos déjame entrar

—Q…uiero e…estar sola— murmuro con la voz ronca

Sus labios temblaban sin poder evitarlo, se sentía vacía

—Sasuke…— susurro aun negándose a aceptarlo

_Sakura te quiero…_|…_vivamos juntos…_

Cubrió sus oídos negando con la cabeza

—Porque…— grito

Ino y la madre de Sakura permanecieron al lado de la puerta hasta que el llanto de la pelirosa se convirtió en sollozos

.

* * *

.

Cuando sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a las penumbras examino el lugar

.

—Trate tu heridas— escucho a su lado

Se irguió lentamente hasta quedar sentado

—Tu ganaste…— dijo una voz tras la oscuridad— pero también recibiste bastante daño… intenta no esforzarte

Pasos se escucharon acercarse a él

—No soy tu enemigo… mi nombre es Pain y te traje aquí para proponerte un trato

Sasuke no especto palabra alguna y seguía con la mirada perdida

—Veo que no estas interesado…quizás si lo diga de otra forma vas a querer escuchar... es sobre tu clan

El Uchiha menor lo vio de reojo

—Crees que sabes quien fue el responsable de su exterminio pero…no es así

El pelinegro trato de activar su sharingan para atacar pero el estado de sus heridas no se lo permitió

—¿De que estas hablando?— pregunto con una mueca de dolor y su respiración jadeante

— Analízalo…— dijo — como es que Orochimaru pudo haber atacado de improvisto cuando tu clan poseía la mejor defensa de todo el país de fuego

—¿Qué… es lo que estas tratando de decir?

—No solo Orochimaru estuvo involucrado en el hecho… alguien lo debe haber ayudado

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

—…Alguien de adentro o quizás… alguien de la aldea

—Es-tas tratando de decir q-que alguien nos traiciono… debes estar bromeando

—Es normal tu escepticismo apareciendo un extraño delante de ti, pero lo que te digo es verdad

El pelinegro apretó las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo

—CALLATE…DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA

—No, vas a escucharme— sentencio el pelinaranja— es mas, debes hacerlo… lo que tengo que decirte nos conviene a ambos

Apretó fuertemente los dientes

—¿Sabes por que?... obtendrás poder y conocimiento para que puedas vengarte de tus enemigos, además de que podrás regresar a la vida a tu hermano

.

El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a temblar con fuerza, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su hermano, su única familia había…

.

Imágenes de su hermano comenzaron a bombardear su mente

.

Su respiración se transformo de jadean a forzada y sofocante

.

—Cálmate— exclamo Pain acercándose a él

Tosió con fuerza y entonces el pelinaranja tomo su rostro con una de sus manos

—Respira despacio— le dijo

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban perdidos

—NO ME TOQUES— grito apartándolo de un manotazo

Su cuerpo cayo apoyado en su antebrazo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro nuevamente

.

* * *

.

Naruto estaba sentado en una banca

.

—Disculpa la tardanza— dijo Hinata tendiéndole una paleta helada

El Kitzune apenas elevo la mirada

—Gracias— especto decaído

Hinata se sentó a su lado

—Si no te recuperas… Sakura la pasara muy mal— susurro jugando con sus manos

Naruto le sonrió

—Gracias por acompañarme

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza efusivamente

—No hay de que— dijo sonrojada

.

* * *

.

Despertó con una cuerda impidiéndole el movimiento

.

—Ya estas mas tranquilo— inquirió Pain sentado en un banquillo— siento haberte atado pero no te estabas quieto ni me escuchabas

Sasuke mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo

—Itachi… ¿esta muerto?...

—No— dijo rotundamente— atrapo a Orochimaru en un jutsu mental que también lo mantiene aprisionado a él

Sasuke elevo la mirada

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Un miembro de mi organización estuvo observando la pelea

—¿Con que objetivo?— pregunto con el ceño fruncido

—Para saberlo antes debes escuchar el propósito de nuestra organización

Un silencio sepulcral le dio la potestad a Pain de continuar

—Que akatsuki tome el control del mundo shinobi es nuestro objetivo pero para conseguirlo necesitamos un poder incomparable… los nueve bijuus encerrados en los cuerpos de ninjas

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso

—Es ahí donde tu eres necesario— el rostro de Pain permanecía imperturbable— solo los Uchiha con sus poderes oculares pueden controlar a los bijuus

—Quieres un ejercito de demonios para que te sirvan— especto Sasuke con una ceja arqueada

—No… quiero un ejército de demonios que me ayude acabar con las cinco grandes naciones, a través del miedo la guerra dejaría de existir y el mundo conocerá la paz

Sasuke bajo la mirada

—Paz…— susurro

—Piénsalo— dijo levantándose y tras cortar las cuerdas que mantenían a Sasuke aprisionado salio de la pequeña habitación

.

.

En la soledad de ese estrecho lugar medito por horas, lo que estaba bien y lo que no, a quien dañaria y a quien ayudaria

.

Cuando pudo ponerse de pie se vistió con la parte superior de su mal trecha armadura de anbu y salio del lugar, largos pasillos le dejaban a la vista una ciudad con edificios altos cubiertos de tubos y cables con la incontenible lluvia cayendo sobre ellos

.

—Amegakure…— murmuro

—Así es— escucho una voz femenina tras él— la aldea oculta de la lluvia… ¿supongo que has tomado tu desición?

—¿Quién eres tu?— pregunto con desconfianza

—Konan…— contesto como si eso respondiera cualquier pregunta

—Acepto…— especto simplemente emprendiendo nuevamente su caminata

.

Tras caminar por los alrededores escucho el romper de las olas, se acerco a un acantilado con la brisa marina golpeándole el rostro mientras veía el ocaso, por primera vez desde la muerte del clan su rostro estaba surcado por lágrimas, de remordimiento quizás por lo que había decidido hacer, ya no había marcha atrás… por la paz de konoha, por la felicidad de Sakura, la vida de su hermano y su venganza

.

.

Mas tarde fue guiado a un lugar cercano aunque este en cambio mostraba un paisaje soleado

.

—Nuestro nuevo miembro a llegado— anunció Pain con voz monótona

Los presentes se giraron para ver entrar a Sasuke a su guarida

—Vivirás como un criminal y morirás como un traidor…— un ninja con aspecto de tiburón y voz burlona fue el primero en hablar— soy Kisame Hoshigaki y soy tu nuevo compañero

.

* * *

.

**En konoha...**

.

* * *

.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente y sin su consentimiento

.

Como un murciélago recelo la luz

.

—No me importa lo mal que te sientas— especto Ino dirigiéndose a su armario y comenzando a buscar algo de ropa— hoy saldrás de aquí y comerás algo

—Ino vete— murmuro y se sorprendió al escucharse a si misma, tenia la voz irreconocible

—No— sentencio la rubia tirando un traje negro sobre su cama— en pocas horas empezara la ceremonia en honor de…

—No quiero escuchar como alaban el haber muerto protegiendo la villa… eso ya no importa

—Importa porque será la ultima vez que lo veas…— los ojos de la rubia estaban inundados en lagrimas—…he tratado de ser fuerte por ti pero ya no puedo mas…

Sakura cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, hasta ahora solo se había concentrado en su dolor olvidándose de Naruto, Kakashi y de Ino que aunque fue años atrás, también estuvo enamorada de Sasuke

—Lo siento…lo siento— sollozo restregando sus ojos con ambas manos en un vano intento de detener sus lágrimas

—Tonta— murmuro Ino forzándose a sonreír

.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles vacías de la aldea, todos los genin, chounin y jounin estaban reunidos frente a la hokage y a su vez los cuatro monumentos de los ninjas caído

.

Sasuke, Midoriko, Kuro y Murakami cada uno con una foto conmemoratica y su protector frontal en sus respectivos puestos

.

El rostro de Sakura estaba completamente pálido y ojeroso

.

Ocupo un lugar a lado de Kakashi quien no parecía de mejor ánimo y al lado de este Naruto que había perdido el brillo en sus azules ojos

.

Fijo su vista en la imagen de Sasuke con una media sonrisa en sus labios y no pudo evitar sonreír aunque de sus ojos caían pequeñas gotas saladas

.

* * *

.

**Dos semana después **

.

* * *

.

—Pareces inquieto— descubrió Kisame al ver a su compañero dar vueltas como un león enjaulado

—Estoy muerto, creo que es razón suficiente

Kisame sonrió con burla

—Eras muy…— el tiburón frunció los labios pensativo— ¿reconocido? En tu aldea, Pain no quería arriesgarse a que te buscaran

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

—No me veas esa forma yo solo cargue el cuerpo que te reemplazo— dijo elevando sus manos

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hicieron?

Kisame se encogió de hombros

—No lo se, solo estaba de observador

Una vena resalto en la frente de Sasuke

—Entonces que fue lo que viste— dijo con impacienta

—Konan me ordeno poner un cuerpo muerto al lado del tuyo, hizo unos sellos y de inmediato el otro cuerpo tomo tu forma y olor

Sasuke suspiro, no tenia caso seguir pensando en ellos, lo hecho, hecho estaba

.

Aun así no conseguía tranquilizarse

.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?— le pregunto Kisame al verse colocarse una capa sobre los hombros

Este no respondió

Kisame fue tras él pero Sasuke no se molesto en impedírselo

.

—Así que konoha— murmuro el espadachín tras horas de camino la villa escondida entre las hojas se vislumbraba— ¿Cómo entraras sin que detecten tu presencia?

—Se un par de trucos— dijo formando sellos con sus manos

Lo hacia todo el tiempo cuando junto a Itachi salía a investigar

—¿A dónde vamos?— quiso saber Kisame una vez dentro

—Al hospital— respondió

.

El enorme edificio estaba en completo silencio, eran pocas las enfermeras que deambulaban por los pasillos a tales horas

.

Con maestría tomo los registros de pacientes y descubrió la habitación de su hermano mientras Kisame se divertía paseándose por el lugar

.

Sasuke entro pero Kisame prefirió dar vueltas por los alrededores

.

Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula al ver la figura de su hermano tendido sobre una cama conectado a maquinas que no paraban de hacer ruido

.

—¿En que demonios estabas pensando?— inquirió el menor con amargura

Se acerco a su hermano casi con miedo

—Este no era nuestro plan…— murmuro apenas audible

El ruido de la puerta lo sobresalto antes que por ella la figura de una rubia de ojos azules se dejo a la vista, Ino tenia la mirada puesta en los informes que llevaba en sus manos y fue hasta que elevo la vista que descubrió la presencia de Sasuke

.

—¿S…Sasuke-kun?— murmuro sorprendida dejando caer en el acto la pila de papeles que llevaba

El Uchiha activo su sharingan haciendo que Ino se desmayara y fuera sostenida en sus brazos

—Si hubieran chicas así en mi aldea no hubiera desertado— dijo la voz divertida de Kisame

Sasuke frunció el ceño

—Disculpa dije algo que no debía— jugo con las manos en alto

—Debemos salir de aquí— dijo Sasuke

—¿Qué harás con ella? ¿La mataras?

—No digas estupideces, solo creerá que fue un sueño

—¿Puedes hacer eso?— inquirió Kisame con una ceja arqueada

—Hmph— murmuro Sasuke mientras acomodaba a la rubia en una silla que estaba junto a la cama de su hermano— salgamos de aquí antes que alguien mas entre

Kisame se encogió de hombros y los siguió

.

* * *

.

La pelirosa bostezo por enésima vez mientras desasía de su ropa para irse a la cama, los últimos días habían sido agotadores, se había metido de lleno en el hospital para que no le quedara un solo instante libre para pensar… para recordar

.

Negó con la cabeza y se sento a la orilla de su cama

.

Tomo la fotografía que reposaba sobre su velador y con la yema de sus dedos rozo el cristal, por mas que quería deshacerse de su recuerdo para que su pecho dejara de doler, no pudo y dudaba que algún día pudiera hacerlo

.

Se recosto en su cama y solo un instante basto para que se durmiera profundamente

.

.

.

Sasuke la contempló dormir desde la ventana

.

Su respiración era acompasada mientras los rayos de luna bañaban sus hombros desnudos y el nacimiento de sus pechos, que quedaba a la vista gracias a la pequeña camisa de tirantes que usaba para dormir

.

Quería tocarla pero se negó a hacerlo, ya había decidido su camino así que giro su cuerpo para alejarse de ese lugar

.

—Sasuke…— el cuerpo se le tenso al escuchar su voz después de lo que parecia una eternidad— no te vayas...

Giró su cuerpo pero entonces descubrió que aun dormia

Estaba soñando con él...

Apretó los dientes para no ceder, pero al final fue imposible al ver una solitaria lágrima resbalar por sus ojos

—Perdóname— le susurro recogiendo la pequeña gota con su pulgar

Tomo una de sus manos y beso la palma de esta, antes salir por la ventana

.

.


	10. Presente

.

_Buenas tardes __chicas, de nuevo yo reportándome_

_Aprovecho para aclararles un par de cosas_

_(¬¬ nuevamente) he usado unos fracmentos del anime, _

_lo otro era que en esta historia_

_Tobi es Tobi,_

_no es obito, no es Madara, no es Izuna ni Kagami_

_(^-^ si no lo han notado sigo muy de cerca el anime/manga)_

_Ok, creo que solamente era eso_

_así que no sigo interrumpiendo su lectura_

—_bye—_

_._

.

* * *

.

**El tiempo es lo que duran las cosas sujetas al cambio…**

.

Naruto había dejado la aldea para entrenar arduamente con Jiraya mientras Sakura se concentraba en su entrenamiento con la hokage, Ino junto a su padre trataban que Itachi recobrara la conciencia, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Rock Lee y los demas..ninguno era llamado novato ya eran jounins al servicio de la godaima

.

**Y tres años habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos**

.

* * *

.

Una fuerte explosión de fuego estremeció los acantilados antes de que una incalculable cantidad de agua lo apaciguara

.

—Finalmente te has calmado…— dijo Kisame enterrando su samehada en el suelo

El cielo estaba nublado y los truenos se escuchaban cercanos mientras Sasuke meditaba sobre las frondosas ramas de un árbol

—Has regresado— dijo al escuchar los pasos de su compañero, de un salto bajo y fijó su mirada en Kisame

—Si, pero tener que traerlo sin matarlo fue bastante molesto— especto mientras picaba el cuerpo del jinchuriki de cuatro colas con su espada

El cuerpo del anciano vibro justo cuando comenzaban a caer gotas del cielo

—Esta comenzando a llover— dijo Kisame

—Parece que será una tormenta— hablo Sasuke sin inmutarse

—Vamos a refugiarnos debajo de un árbol o vamos a pescar un resfriado

—El líder esta esperando que le informemos que ha sido capturado inmediatamente después

—Hagámoslo esperar un poco— dijo Kisame dejando a la vista sus puntiagudos dientes— hemos trabajado mucho, descansemos un rato

Sasuke vio de reojo como Kisame cargaba al ninja sobre su espada

—Parece que esta cerca de morir, debes tratar a los ancianos con cuidado

—Dices eso porque no lo conoces— alego el azul mientras caminaba al lado de su compañero— este jinchuriki usa la técnica de corrosión del cuatro colas, no es lo que piensas, tu no peleaste contra él así que no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar

Sasuke no le tomo importancia

—Bueno, yo soy quien pidió ir solo— sonrió con burla— dime ¿quieres que derrote al medio muerto que se te fue asignado?

El Uchiha menor apenas sonrió

—No te emociones tanto Kisame

El aludido suspiro

—Estoy un poco cansado, desearía que pudiéramos atrapar a todos los biujis de una vez

—No seas tan impaciente… va a llevar algo de tiempo

—Me pregunto cuanto… ya hemos capturado a cinco ¿cierto? Y se ha decidido que todos sean sellados al mismo tiempo… eso definitivamente nos dejara casi muertos

Siguieron caminando por el bosque

—Yo digo que los atrapemos rápido y los encerremos

—Hmph… por mi esta bien pero recuerda que no todo sale como uno lo planea

Kisame dejo caer al anciano sin delicadeza

—Y además— continuo Sasuke— últimamente akatsuki esta llamando mucho la atención

—Es culpa de Tobi— dijo Kisame apresuradamente

—Solo de Tobi— ironizo arqueando una ceja

Kisame se encogió de hombros

—Kakuzu y Hidan tampoco ayudan— se defendió

—Será mejor actuar con la menor conmoción posible— lo reprendió— seria mas difícil para nosotros si las demás aldeas deciden colaborar entre ellas

—Eh… ¿realmente lo piensas?— se burlo

—Es un hecho…— respondió el pelinegro

—Supongo que tienes razón

Ambos escucharon una especie de tintineo

—Nos están llamando— dijo Sasuke

—Nos han atrapado perdiendo el tiempo— descubrió el tiburón

.

.

Sus imágenes proyectadas junto a cinco más aparecieron dentro de una enorme cueva

.

—Llegan tarde…— fue lo primero que escucharon

—Recién terminamos de capturar al jinchuriki cuando tu nos contactaste— se defendió Kisame— lo atamos bien para asegurarnos que no escape, eso fue lo que nos retraso ¿y que sucede?

—Zetsu a descubierto el paradero de otro jinchuriki— hablo Pain

Hidan chasqueo la lengua

—Podemos terminar rápido, nosotros estamos bajo la lluvia— se quejo

—Hidan, cierra la boca— lo reprendió Kakuzu

—Estaba a un segundo de atacar al jinchuriki de tres colas— siguió sin hacer caso— ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hablarle de jashin

—Aunque lo digas así, solo buscabas un pretexto para hacer tus estupidos sacrificios— le dijo Deidara

—¡Ah!— exclamo ofendido— intentas hacerme ver como un idiota

—Lo estas consiguiendo tu solo— especto con una sonrisa

—Dime eso cuando estemos frente a frente a ver si te atreves— amenazo el peliblanco

Kisame rió

—Hidan-san es fuerte, creo que patearía el trasero de Deidara-san— dijo Tobi pensativo

—TOBI— grito el rubio— di una cosa mas y mi paciencia se acabara

—Bueno…bueno…bueno— repitió abanicando sus manos en señal de disculpa— necesitas mas autocontrol… tu temperamento es demasiado corto para eso

—Tobi… tu…— dijo amenazante

—Cálmate Deidara, Tobi tiene razón

Deidara chasqueo la lengua

—Te reprendieron— se burlo el enmascarado

—Tobi hablas demasiado, respeta a tus senpais

—¡Si, lo siento!— dijo efusivo con un brazo en alto

—¿Y se supone que debemos capturar a los jinchurikis con estos dos?— inquirió Kisame con una gota de sudor en la frente

Sasuke tenía un tic en una de sus cejas, si alguien escuchara las entúpidas peleas de los temidos akatsukis se moriría de risa

Pain suspiro

—Podemos regresar al tema principal— hablo el líder— Sasuke, Kisame traigan lo antes posible al cuatro colas para encerrarlo— les ordeno Pain

Ambos asintieron

—Sasori y Deidara se encargaran de traer al jinchuriki de una cola

Tobi suspiro aliviado al verse librado de una batalla

—Váyanse— dijo al final

.

* * *

.

La pequeña y dulce kunoichi había sido remplazada por una hermosa y talentosa joven, había cortado su largo cabello y esta vez caía sobre sus hombros, sus pequeños pechos habían crecido y redondeado espléndidamente, su cintura se había estrechado y sus piernas era esbeltas

.

Sus ojos se habían rasgado un poco signo de madures, ahora era reconocida como una de las mejores ninja médico del país del fuego

.

—Nuevamente estas aquí— dijo la joven— creo que te había prohibido entrenar tan fuerte

—Lo hace solo por venir a verte— escucho la voz divertida de Tenten

—Mi bella flor de cerezo— parloteo Rock Lee— extrañaba tus cuidados

Sakura sonrió mientras aplicaba chacra en las zonas mas hinchadas

.

Cuando Lee se hubo ido camino por los pasillos a un lugar especifico

.

—Adelante— escucho una voz cuando toco la puerta

Como esperaba Ino estaba dentro

—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?— pregunto viendo como la rubia apartaba delicadamente el largo cabello del rostro de Itachi

—Igual— murmuro con tristeza

La rubia también había cambiado, su cabello estaba aun mas largo que cuando terminaron la academia, ahora dejaba un mecho que cubriera parte de su rostro

—Creo que necesita un corte— hablo Sakura contemplando el cabello que caía hasta su mandíbula y su coleta casi alcanzaba sus caderas

—Ya lo decidirá él cuando despierte— sonrió Ino— en un par de días tendré otra sesión de sondeo— le informo — cada vez siento que estoy mas cerca de lograr que despierte

Ino hablaba con mucha ilusión mientras lo observaba embelezada, aun en su estado los rasgos del pelinegro habían maduro para mejor

—Se que lo conseguirás— la animo

Aun Ino no lo admitía, pero se había enamorado del Uchiha mayor mientras atendía su recuperación

.

Llamaron a la puerta antes que una enfermera entrara con una cubeta en las manos

.

—Es hora de su baño— dijo la enfermera mayor

Ambas asintieron

—Regresare en otro momento— especto Sakura dirigiéndose a la mujer— ¿no vienes?— le pregunto a su amiga

La rubia negó con la cabeza

—La ayudare— dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

Sakura sonrió y salio de la habitación

.

* * *

.

—Supuse que algo pasaría… ¿Por qué regresaron?— especto Tsunade cuando Jiraiya apareció frente a ella

—Mantuve al chico dos años fuera de la aldea… dame un respiro

La hokage negó con la cabeza

—Es solo que tengo el presentimiento que algo malo va a pasar— dijo

—Ya esta pasando— exclamo Jiraiya acercándose al escritorio— el jinchuriki de cuatro colas ha sido capturado

Tsunade frunció los labios

—El Tsuchikage ha mandado a un grupo de sus mejores ninjas en su búsqueda

—Eso es una imprudencia— expreso Tsunade

—Lo es— concedió— pero esta furioso y no descansara hasta tener la cabeza de los akatsukis en charola de plata

—¿Qué mas has averiguado sobre ellos?— pregunto la hokage

—Mucho y muy poco a la vez

—Será una perdida de tiempo que me lo expliques solo a mi… reuniré a los demás

Jiraiya suspiro con cansancio

—¿Dónde esta Naruto?— pregunto

—Debe andar por ahí…

.

* * *

.

Kisame suspiro

.

—Necesito relajarme— murmuro con cansancio— capturar al yonbi, traerlo hasta la guarida, encerrarlo con los demás es demasiado trabajo

Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida, serio y pensativo

—Siempre te acompaño sin replicar así que ahora lo harás tu— dijo con malicia el azul

El Uchiha se puso de pie sin espectar protesta alguna haciendo que Kisame se complaciera

—Bien— dijo comenzando a caminar detrás de Sasuke

.

Amegakure estaba soleado, un claro indicio de que Pain no estaba en la aldea, ambos akatsukis caminaron por las calles despreocupadamente puesto que nadie se espantaba con su presencia

.

—Gracias anciana— dijo Kisame engulléndose un pastel que había tomado de un puesto

—No piensas pagar eso— inquirió Sasuke

—Lo haré algún día— respondió desinteresadamente

La anciana miro la escena un poco escéptica

.

Pocas calles después estuvieron delante de un llamativo e iluminado letrero

.

* * *

.

—Esta delicioso Hinata, gracias por invitarme— exclamo la pelirosa saboreando su helado de vainilla

—Necesitas tomar un respiro— especto la tímida kunoichi

Sakura se distrajo por un momento

—Es mejor mantener la mente ocupada— murmuro lejana

Hinata bajo la mirada

—Sakura ¿sabes algo sobre Naruto-kun?— pregunto con un leve sonrojo

—Nada de nada— respondió— hace meses que no me escribe

La pelinegra giro su rostro rápidamente

—Descuida— exclamo Sakura con una risa nerviosa— lo que pasa es que no se le da muy bien la escritura es muy… torpe

Hinata suspiro aliviada

—ES ÉL— oyeron el grito exaltado de Konohamaru— mira mi nuevo jutsu sexy

Sakura y Hinata se vieron entre si

—¿Que estará sucediendo?— pregunto Hinata

—Vamos a averiguar— la alentó la pelirosa

Caminaron rápidamente hasta que encontraron un pequeño grupo de aldeanos rodeando a alguien

—Konohamaru, ya no soy un niño— una voz familiar las hizo detenerse a ambas con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios

Naruto aun no se percataba de la presencia de las kunoichis

—No deberías usar mas ese tipo de técnicas— dijo en pose solemne—… es demasiado débil— grito excitado— mira mi nuevo y mejorado jutsu sex…

De repente el rubio salio volando por los aires gracias a un golpe de Sakura

—IDIOTA— grito la ninja medico— en el fondo no has cambiado nada, aunque hayan pasado dos años sigues actuando como un tonto

Mientras Sakura lo sacudía, Naruto no puedo evitar sentirse tranquilo al saber que la perdida de Sasuke no había cambiado a su amiga

Hinata sonrió

—H…ola Naruto-kun— murmuro sonrojada

Sakura se detuvo y el rubio se giro a ver a la pelinegra por primera vez

—Hola Hinata-chan— dijo elevando su mano derecha como saludo mientras que sus mejillas estaban levemente coloradas

La pelirosa arqueo una ceja, no era usual en Naruto sonrojarse a menos que…

—Sakura, Hinata— Shino apareció frente a ellos— hokage-sama solicita nuestra presencia

Naruto ladeo la cabeza

—Veo que has crecido Naruto— lo halago Shino pero el rubio seguía con la cabeza de lado

—¿Quién eres tu?— pregunto

Un aura oscura rodeó al pelinegro

—Soy Shino Aburame

El rubio agito sus manos repetidamente

—Lo siento es que estas tan cubierto— dijo pero el aura negativa del chico no desaparecía

—Será mejor que vayamos con Tsunade-san— hablo la pelirosa con una gota de sudor en la frente

.

Cuando llegaron al edificio hokage todos los jounin, anbus y ninjas especialistas estaban reunidos

.

—Chicos — los llamo Ino agitando su mano

La rubia se sorprendió cuando Naruto estuvo cerca de ella

—Vaya, vaya— murmuro sonriente— Naruto si que has cambiado, incluso estas mas alto que yo

—Te parece— dijo el rubio sonriendo

—Atención por favor— la voz seria de Tsunade los hizo detener la conversación— Jiraiya tiene algo importante que deciros

El recién nombrado se puso de pie justo al lado de la rubia

—Se que muchos han escuchado hablar de la organización llamada akatsuki— comenzó sin que nadie lo interrumpiera

Naruto se puso serio

—He estado investigado y he descubierto algunos datos que nos podrán servir para identificarlos, aunque tengo que decirles que son criminales de consideración, si alguna vez se topan con ellos pidan refuerzos de inmediato

Todos tenían puesta su atención en el sannin

—Bien…— dijo— esta compuesta por diez miembros, la mayoría criminales de rango S que aparecen en el libro bingo, todos desertores de sus aldeas, sus habilidades son desconocidas— informo— su vestimenta se compone de capaz negras con nubes rojas, los protectores de su frente tienen tachado el símbolo de su aldea en señal de repudio

Se escucharon murmullos pero la voz firme de Jiraya los interrumpió

—Gracias al apoyo de las otras aldeas, podemos identificar a: Akasuna no Sasori huyo de su aldea tras asesinar al tercer kazekage, Deidara quien trabajo en el terrorismo contra su país, Kakuzu intento asesinar al prime hokage y Hoshigaki Kisame el responsable del asesinato del señor feudal de su país y varios miembros de su equipo

—Si fueron capaces de tales actos estamos en desventaja— comento uno de los jounins

Jiraiya asintió seriamente

—Y eso sin contar que ya han captura seis de los nueve jinchurikis

.

* * *

.

Kisame estornudo de repente

.

—¿Qué sucede Kisame-sama?, ¿esta resfriado?— pregunto una chica con escasa ropa mientras le servia sake

El tiburón sonrió

—Alguien debe estar hablando mal de mí

La otra chica a su lado rió levemente

—¿Es que Kisame-sama no es popular tras los muros de esta aldea?

Los brazos de Kisame se apretaron alrededor de los hombros de las chicas casi asfixiándolas

—Dicen que soy un sádico— murmuro con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

.

.

El golpeteo de la puerta interrumpió la meditación de Sasuke, tendido sobre una enorme cama con los brazos tras la cabeza vio como la puerta era abierta por una hermosa pelirroja con un kimono corto y escotado

.

—Lamento el retraso— murmuro la chica cerrando la puerta tras de si

—Hmph— especto el Uchiha sin moverse, aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en la mujer que seductoramente caminaba hacia su cama

—Hace mucho que no pasaba por aquí, me alegra que venga a visitarme— dijo mientras jalaba el hombro derecho del kimono para que este se deslizara y dejara a la vista una buena porción de sus pechos

.

Gateo sobre la cama hasta colocarse a horcajadas sobre la cintura del Uchiha

.

—Al parecer hoy es mi día de suerte— dijo la mujer acariciando su firme torso

Se inclino hacia su rostro buscando sus labios pero Sasuke la detuvo

—Has lo que has venido a hacer— hablo por primera vez

La pelirroja no pareció complacida

—Es acaso que no me dejara probar sus labios, ni siquiera esta vez— lo incito delineando los mismos

Sasuke la tomo fuertemente por la muñeca

—No juegues conmigo— amenazo— si no te gustan las reglas buscare a otra que si obedezca

Esta negó rápidamente con la cabeza

—Disculpe Sasuke-sama…no volverá a suceder

.

Sasuke no dijo nada mas, se irguió hasta quedar sentado con la chica aun sobre él, deslizo sin delicadeza el kimono de la mujer por lo hombros hasta que este callo sujeto a su cintura, mientras sus labios comenzaron a recorrer su cuello hasta bajar hacia sus pechos, estrujándolos con sus fuertes manos y su lengua saboreando al mismo tiempo

.

La mujer gimió sorprendida cuando el Uchiha invirtió los papeles con maestría quedando sobre ella

.

—No me haga esperar— jadeo al sentir el peso del pelinegro sobre ella y la erección de este cerca de su intimidad

Sasuke se deshizo de su ropa sin que ella perdiera detalle de su cuerpo

Froto su pene contra el sexo de ella y la penetro de un solo golpe

—Ahhh— gimió cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella—... ahhh Sasuke-sama

El Uchiha apretó fuertemente la mandíbula mientras la envestía ferozmente

.

La mujer enrollo sus piernas alrededor de él, incitándolo, mientras su cuerpo seguía el ritmo de cada envestida

.

.

.

Antes de salir de la habitación giro su cabeza para observar a la pelirroja que dormía exhausta, era bonita y muy buena en lo que hacia pero… no le apetecía volver a verla

.

...No era Sakura...

.

Siempre era lo mismo…una o dos veces con la misma mujer y se aburría

.

* * *

.

La peliorsa entro a su habitación directamente, su madre no estaba en casa y luego de la extensa reunión no sentía ánimos para celebrar el regreso del rubio

.

Se sentía temerosa, su mejor amigo estaba en peligro y la paz que reinaba en el país del fuego estaba siendo amenazada

.

Suspiro guiando su vista hacia la cómoda en donde guardaba sus herramientas ninjas, abrió una de las gavetas y al levantar unos rollos de pergaminos encontró lo que estaba buscando

.

La fotografía del equipo siete en donde aparecía un pequeño y refunfuñón Sasuke

.

Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en los labios a pesar de que el marco de la fotografía estaba bañada con sus lágrimas, trataba de que los demás no se preocuparan por ella pero lo cierto era que aun recordaba con anhelo a Sasuke

.

Puso la fotografía sobre el velador de su cama… pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo tiro al suelo provocando que el vidrio de este se hiciera mil pedazos

.

Intento recogerlo pero un trozo de vidrio le hirió un dedo

.

—¿Qué significa esto?— murmuro preocupada

.

.


	11. Desplazamiento

.

.

—Apresúrate Deidara no me gustaría tardarme mas de lo necesario— especto Sasori mientras arrastraba su extraña armadura sobre la arena

—Hn— murmuro— no te preocupes Sasori-sama hemos llegado a nuestro destino

La aldea oculta entre la arena se alzaba delante de ellos

—Excelente— murmuro Sasori sin convicción

—¿Nostálgico?— pregunto el rubio

—No digas tonterías— se limito a responder

Deidara metió una de sus manos dentro de su bolsa con arcilla

—Espera— lo detuvo el pelirrojo— no será necesario llamar tanto la atención— dijo al ver mas de una docena de cuerpos esparcidos poco mas delante de ellos

El rubio chasqueo la lengua

—Tu espía le quito la diversión— dijo frunciendo los labios aun sin sacar la mano de su bolsa— no importa, voy a atacar la aldea desde arriba

Con unos sellos hizo que la figura de arcilla que había formado creciera hasta más de dos metros

—Hay tres vigilando los cielos— murmuro para si mismo— supongo que utilizare un ataque de infiltración

De sus manos dejo caer tres pequeñas arañas que se incrustaron en el rostro de los guardias explotando silenciosamente

.

Gaara levanto la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo

.

—Infiltración realizada— dijo sonriendo cuando callo sobre el techo de la torre del kazekage— ¿hn?— murmuro cuando se dio cuenta que Gaara ya lo esperaba

Rió socarronamente pero tuvo que montar nuevamente sobre el ave de arcilla para esquivar una oleada de arena que se vino sobre él

—Te has dado cuenta…— le dijo

—En este desierto no existen pájaros como ese— se elevo a su altura montado sobre arena

—Parece que mi infiltración a fracasado— se rió— mejor así no tendré que buscarte

.

La batalla comenzó y solo minutos bastaron para que el brazo de Deidara fuera completamente destruido gracias al ataúd de arena de Gaara aunque al parecer eso no causo gran impacto en el rubio

.

* * *

.

—Kakuzu y Hidan ya van de camino hacia la aldea del hachibi— le informo Konan— Pain…— lo llamo

Este no especto una respuesta

—¿Por qué has dejado al kiuby de ultimo si desde el principio hemos sabido donde encontrarlo?...

Pain seguía sin responder

—¿Lo haces por el Uchiha?… crees que él nos traicionara si atacamos a un miembro de su aldea— frunció el ceño ante el silencio de su compañero— será muy difícil alcanzar nuestro objetivo sin su ayuda

El pelirrojo quien estaba sentado bajo un árbol se irguió

—Él tiene como objetivo la venganza y esta tiene un gran sabor cuando tu alma esta envuelta en odio— dijo— él odia al asesino de su clan y no se detendrá ante nada para acabarlo…ni familia ni amigos

.

* * *

.

—GAARA— grito Kankuro al ver como el akatsuki se llevaba a su hermano

Después de haber protegido la aldea de la enorme explosión que provoco Deidara quedo exhaustoy al rubio le resulto mas fácil herirlo de gravedad y llevárselo consigo

—Kankuro donde crees que vas— Baki trato de detenerlo— si Gaara no pudo hacer nada contra él ¿Qué crees que lograras tu?

—No puedo permitir que se lo lleven— dijo haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia

—Baki-san ¿Qué hacemos?— pregunto uno de lo ninjas

—Manda un mensaje a konoha, necesitaremos toda la ayuda de la que dispongamos

.

.

—Llegas tarde, te dije que no me hicieras esperar— dijo Sasori a penas Deidara descendió

—Era bastante fuerte— se excuso

—Por eso te dije que debías estar preparado

—Devuélvanme a Gaara— especto Kankuro cuando les dio alcance, saco dos pergaminos de su espalda y al instante un par de marionetas aparecieron

—Kugutsu no jutsu— murmuro Sasorio

—Yo me largo de aquí— dijo Deidara alzando vuelo aun con Gaara como rehén

—Tu no vas a ninguna parte— dijo atacándolo pero fue interceptado por Sasori

—Como no me gusta esperar, ni que la gente espere terminaremos con esto ahora mismo…

.

* * *

.

—Llegas tarde— le reprocho Naruto a su sensei

—Me perdí en el camino de…

—Siempre es lo mismo— lo interrumpió el rubio

—Cállate Naruto— lo reprendió Sakura a su lado— Kakashi-sensei nunca se ha preocupado por nada y es poco probable que empiece ahora

—_«Me están perdiendo el respeto por completo»_— pensó el peligris con una gota de sudor en la frente

—Kakashi-sensei sabe porque Tsunade-sama nos ha mandado llamar

—No tengo ni la menor idea— respondió mientras caminaban hacia la torre hokage

.

Tocaron la puerta de su oficina a penas entraron en el edificio

.

—Aquí estamos hokage-sama— expreso el ninja copia— ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

—Hemos recibido noticias de la arena— dijo mas seria de lo habitual— el kazekage a sido capturado por los akatsuki

Naruto y Sakura abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

—Equipo Kakashi, su misión será tomar información sobre lo que sucede allí, informármelo y después de eso seguir las ordenes que les den los de la arena

.

* * *

.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no visitamos tu aldea— murmuro Kisame con una enorme sonrisa en los labios— aun recuerdo a la rubia de la ultima vez

Sasuke lo miro de reojo

—No me dirás ahora que estas interesado en ella— especto con una ceja arqueada

—¿Qué tendría de malo?— pregunto "ofendido" pero luego rió a carcajadas— no creas que no me he dado cuenta… has ido en mas de una ocasión a escondidas

Sasuke no se inmuto

—¿Es acaso que visitabas a aquella novia tuya que dejaste atrás?

—Crees que no sabia que me seguías— la sonrisa de Kisame se ensancho mas

—Ya decía yo que no podías ser tan descuidado— dijo— pero aun no entiendo, has estado visitando a tu hermano en el hospital ¿con que objeto? Esta inconciente según se

Sasuke sonrió de lado

—Ten paciencia Kisame, pronto lo sabrás…

Kisame arqueo una ceja, definitivamente se divertiría en grande si seguía al lado del Uchiha

.

* * *

.

—Aquí esta su té lady Tsunade— dijo Shuzune entrando en su oficina

La rubia apenas elevo la vista

—Déjalo por ahí— dijo y la pelinegra rió nerviosa

Cuando los papeles se hicieron interminable bufo y acerco su mano hacia la taza pero entonces esta se agrieto

—Esto es una mala señal…— exclamo

Algo surco por su mente y comenzó a rebuscar en las gavetas de su escritorio

—No puede ser— murmuro sacando un ticket de lotería y verificando el numero— lo sabia… gane… esto es lo peor que me podía pasar

Se levanto de su asiento y contemplo a konoha por la ventana

—Shizune— la llamo

—Dígame lady Tsunade

—Envía un grupo de apoyo a la arena

—En seguida— respondió saliendo de la oficina

.

* * *

.

A penas pusieron los pies en la aldea se les informo lo sucedido y del estado de gravedad en que se encontraba Kankuro a causa del veneno de Sasori

.

Se habían encontrado con Temari en el camino y esta se mostró desconcertada ante la noticia de sus hermanos

.

—Yo lo examinare— dijo Sakura apenas entro a la habitación del pelinegro

Nadie emitió protesto puesto que su nombre ya era reconocido por las naciones como la talentosa aprendiza de Tsunade, a quien incluso la anciana Chiyo le tenía respeto, aunque no lo demostraba en lo absoluto

—Bien, empecemos— dijo atándose el cabello con su protector y ordenando a los ninjas médicos de la arena que trajeran instrumentos y agua

Naruto estaba sorprendido por el desenvolvimiento de su amiga

—Su vida ya no esta en peligro— dijo después de haber extraído la mayor parte del veneno

Temari se dejo caer al suelo con un suspiro de alivio

—Eres la viva imagen de esa estupida mujer, Tsunade— dijo Chiyo

—Si, Tsunade-sama es mi maestra y ella nos envió aquí— hablo Sakura con una gota de sudor en la frente

—Pongámonos en marcha lo mas pronto posible— dijo Naruto con impaciencia

—En la mano de karazu hay un trozo de tela de uno de los akatsuki, akasuna no Sasori— dijo Kankuro con dificultad

—Estas seguro que era Sasori— pregunto la anciana

—Él dijo que si…

Chiyo bajo la mirada

—Iré con ustedes— especto

—No, eres demasiado vieja— dijo Naruto sin pelos en la lengua

—No me trates como una anciana— hablo demostrando una gran habilidad— soy la única persona de la aldea a quien necesitan

.

* * *

.

—Estas lista Ino— pregunto el líder del clan Yamanaka

—Lo estoy— respondió delante de la cama de Itachi

—Entonces me haré a un lado para que puedas concertarte— dijo

La rubia se acomodo en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama del pelinegro

—Trasferencia— dijo con sus manos haciendo un triangulo, un instante después callo tendida sobre la cama

.

Había hecho eso muchas veces pero era la primera vez que distinguía algo que no fuera un espacio absolutamente oscuro

.

El negro y el rojo predominaban en la mente de Itachi, una zona llena de cruces sin fin

.

Lo que parecía una enorme roca la hizo fruncir el ceño, mientras caminaba poco a poco distinguía una silueta sobre ella

.

—Itachi…— murmuro sin poder creerlo, era él, por primera vez lograba verlo

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, en el pasado no representaba para ella mas que la figura de uno de sus senpais, pero ahora…, sentía que el corazón iba a salirse del pecho

—Aquí estas de nuevo— dijo sonriéndole

—¿C…cómo?— estaba anonadada, eso quería decir que tenia pleno conocimiento de las muchas veces que había estado en su mente—... ¿porque nunca pude verte antes?

Itachi bajo de la roca

—Mi chacra era débil y tenía que enfocarlo únicamente en aprisionar aquí a Orochimaru

—Entonces eran ciertas las suposiciones de Tsunade-sama…

Itachi se encogió de hombros

—Fue lo único que pude hacer en ese entonces

Ino desvió su mirada tras él y distinguió la figura del sannin sobre una de las cruces

—¿E…es peligroso?— pregunto, su aspecto no era el mejor pero nunca se sabia

—Ya no— respondió sin despegar sus ojos de ella— mi chacra ya esta empezando a regenerarse así que la mente de Orochimaru ya no representa peligro alguna, es mas… estoy seguro que morirá dentro de poco

—¿Pero como es que ha regresado tu chacra?...has estado inconciente durante tres añ…

Se cubrió la boca tras decir lo último

—No tienes que callar, soy conciente del tiempo que ha transcurrido— dijo con una sonrisa

—Entonces dime ¿Cómo es posible que tu chacra se este regenerando?— preguntó

Itachi pareció meditar su respuesta

—He tenido un poco de ayuda— dijo restándole importancia

—¿De quien?— pregunto sorprendida— ¿mi padre?

Itachi sonrió

—No de él, quizás fue de tí— mintió— puede ser que tus constantes visitas han dejado un poco de tu chacra para mi

Ino frunció el ceño un poco esceptica pero al verlo sonreir sus dudas pasaron a ser irrelevantes

—¿Porqué estabas llorando hace un momento?— le preguntó él

Ella nego con la cabeza sintiendo como nuevamente las lágrimas descendian de sus ojos

—No tiene importancia— contestó limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano

—Mi madre solia decir que cuando alguien sentia mucha alegría un poco escapaba de los ojos

Ino sonrió

—¿Es que estas feliz de verme?—bromeó él

Despues el pelinegro observo a Orochimaru con una expresión severa en el rostro

—Si él está a punto de morir y tu chacra se está restableciendo ¿Eso quiere decir que despertaras pronto?

Itachi guardo silencio

—No hables con nadie de esto— susurro, cuando se giró para verla tenía su sharingan activando expulsando a Ino de su mente— más pronto de lo que piensas— dijo para si mismo una vez que estuvo solo nuevamente

.

Ino se irguió enseguida

—¿Sucede algo?— pregunto Inoichi a su lado

Ella se quedo pensativa por un instante

—Nada— negó con la cabeza— todo sigue igual

Inoichi suspiro

—Bueno no hay nada más que hacer, vete a casa y descansa— le dijo a su hija

—Preferiría quedarme aquí— replico

El líder Yamanaka entorno los ojos

—Si esa es tu decisión— le dijo— yo iré a la torre hokage para ayudar a Tsunade-sama

—Si— respondió ella

.

El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y ella a penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, siempre se sentía débil al terminar así que recostó la cabeza sobre su cama, usando sus brazos como almohada y se durmió profundamente preguntándose porque nunca pregunto por su hermano

.

Sintió algo tibio y suave sobre su rostro pero no pudo abrir los ojos para ver que era

.

—Gracias Ino-chan— murmuro Itachi con una sonrisa

Estaba sentado sobre la cama mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia

—Ino-chan— repitió con ironía— eso era antes…— deslizo su oscura mirada por su cuerpo y sonrió— Ino Yamanaka…

Con mucho esfuerzo pero con sigilo salio de la cama

—Mierda— gruño en un susurro, era la primera vez que se movia en tres años y el cuerpo le dolía como nunca— para empezar creo que una caminata me sentara bien para estirar los músculos

Estiro su cuerpo un par de veces antes de dirigirse a la ventana y salir por ella no sin antes mándale una ultima mirada a la rubia

.

* * *

.

—Están cerca— anuncio Paku siguiendo el olor de los akatsukis

—Apresúrense— grito Naruto quien iba al frente

—Naruto guarda tus fuerzas para la batalla— le recomendó el peligris pero el rubio no le hizo caso

—¿Se siente bien Chiyo-san?— le pregunto Sakura a la anciana

Esta le envió una mirada cargada de escepticismo

—Quizás parezca vieja pero soy una de las mejores ninjas del país del viento y te recuerdo que tu maestra tampoco es joven aunque aparenta lo contrario

Sakura rió nerviosa, que tenia que ver su maestra con la pregunta

—Un par de kilómetros— dijo Pakun alertándolos

—Bien— dijo Naruto acelerando el paso

.

.

—Alguien se acerca— dijo Sasori

Deidara que volaba a solo un par de metros sobre él, enfoco la mirilla telescópica de su ojo hacia atrás

—Son cuatro— informo

—Apresúrate a llevar al shukaku, no debemos hacer esperar al líder

—Como quieras— dijo Deidara elevándose mas hasta perderse entre las nubes

.

.

—El olor de Gaara se esta dispersando— anuncio Paku

—Debemos darnos prisa— exigió el rubio desesperado

—Jinchuruki eres demasiado impulsivo— dijo Chiyo con parcimonia

—Que me dices de ti…— pretendió seguir discutiendo pero la figura delante de ellos lo distrajo— quítate del camino— le exigió a Sasori

Este no mostró emoción alguna

—No podemos perder el tiempo— dijo Kakashi— me quedare a pelear con él, adelántense

—No— sentencian rotundamente Chiyo dando un paso hacia el frente— yo me haré cargo de mi nieto

—Yo me quedare con ella— anuncio la pelirosa poniéndose a su lado

¿Estas segura Sakura-chan?— pregunto Naruto preocupado

—Sakura se ajusto sus guantes mientras sonreía

—Muy segura— respondió

—Bien— dijo Kakashi— Naruto veámonos

—Pero…

—Es que ofenderás a Sakura dudando de ella— especto

El rubio fijo su vista en su compañera

—Te estaremos esperando Sakura-chan… a usted también anciana

Chiyo asintió

.

Para que Kakashi y Naruto lograran atravesar, Sakura fue la primera en lanzarse hacia Sasori, con un golpe seco en el suelo derruyo todo el espacio que le rodeaba forzándolo a saltar para esquivar el impacto

.

Su sensei y Naruto utilizaron el polvo como camuflaje

.

.

.

Deidara chasqueo la lengua, el ave de arcilla estaba perdiendo velocidad ante su falta de chacra, la pelea con el kazekage lo había puesto en jaque sin que le tomara importancia, hasta ahora que intentaba huir con su presa

.

—Rasengan— escucho antes de que el impacto destruyera su obra

Rápidamente y antes de precipitarse al suelo formo otra criatura voladora y atrapo al jinchiruki antes que cayera

—Son unos bichos entrometidos— especto con rencor

.

—Debo informa a Pain-sama de inmediato— dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu camuflado cerca de donde estaban Deidara y los de konoha

—No perdamos el tiempo— murmuro la parte negra— también debemos decirle lo que paso con Kakuzu y Hidan

.

* * *

.

—Hasta cuando tendremos que esperar— dijo Kisame en un tono aburrido

Tobi se sento frente a él

—Jugamos cartas Kisame-san— propuso tendiendo un mazo de naipes sobre la mesa

—Tienes que apostar algo— lo reto el azul

Tobi ladeo la cabeza pensativo, luego metió su mano dentro de su capa sacando de ella un par de monedas, un abanico, un juguete y una máscara parecida a la que portaba

—Estos son mis tesoros

—Debes estar bromeando— Kisame tenia una vena resaltada en la frente

Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras limpiaba sin afán su espada

—Tenemos problemas— dijo la única miembro femenina

Tobi levanto la mano para tomar la palabra

—Puedes adelantarnos algo Konan-san— grito a todo pulmón

Kisame hizo una mueca porque le habita gritado cerca de los oídos

—La captura del shukaku se esta tornando complicada— la voz de Pain apareció de repente con Zetsu a su lado— Sasuke, Kisame y Tobi, vayan al país del viento y tráigalo a la guarida

Kisame se puso de pie de un salto

—Por fin algo de diversión— dijo sonriendo anchamente

Tobi suspiro profundamente

—Tobi es un buen chico porque no puede quedarse en un solo lugar

.

.

Los tres akatsukis con gran destreza y velocidad ya habían conseguido pasar la mayor parte del camino y calcularon unos cuantos kilómetros más para alcanzar su objetivo

.

.

* * *

.

¿Y? ¿Que piensan, les gusto?...


	12. Contra Todo

.

.

Una fuerte explosión hizo que se estremeciera la tierra

.

—Tenemos que conseguir que descienda— dijo Kakashi mientras esquivaban los ataques que el akatsuki lanzaba del cielo— estamos en desventaja aquí abajo

—PORQUE NO VIENES AQUI… ¡COBARDE!— grito Naruto haciendo que una gota de sudor resbalara por la frente de Kakashi

Deidara entrecerró los ojos pero luego sonrió

—Si es lo que quieren…

De un salto bajo del ave, Kakashi y Naruto se sorprendieron cuando esta retomo su vuelo con Gaara aun sobre su lomo

—SE ESTA HIENDO— grito Naruto

El akatsuki sonrió con sorna

—Creí que era yo quien querían que bajara

—Maldito…— murmuro Naruto con rencor

—_«Si no logramos rescatar a Gaara ahora, después será casi imposible»_— pensó Kakashi, aunque Deidara no dejo que formulara un plan puesto que los ataco al instante

—Ransengan— repitió Naruto lanzándose de cara hacia el enemigo

Deidara a penas lo esquivo pero se incorporo rápido y hubiese estampado una de sus arañas explosivas en el rostro del rubio si Neji no hubiera aparecido

—Vayan tras el kazekage— dijo viendo a ambos de reojo— yo me encargare de él

Naruto y Kakashi asintieron

—Has tu mayor esfuerzo— le dijo el rubio antes de irse

.

* * *

.

Sakura a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie después de haber derrotado a Sasori con ayuda de la anciana Chiyo

.

Regreso la vista atrás con melancólica

.

La anciana y su nieto yacían muertos cerca el uno de otro, suspiro para tratar de soportar el latente dolor en su cuerpo, no tenia nada de chacra para curarse por si misma y debía guardar su ultimo recurso para cuando lo necesitara

.

* * *

.

—Debemos suponer que Deidara aun esta con vida— dijo Kisame cuando distinguió entre las nubes una de sus aves de arcilla

Sasuke activo su sharingan

—El shukaku esta sobre su lomo— dijo sin ápice de emoción

Kisame lo vio de reojo, disimuladamente, en busca de alguna emoción, sabia que Sasuke y el jinchuriki se conocían

—El chacra de Deidara-san esta disminuyendo— hablo Tobi

—Tienes razón— Kisame estaba sonriente, no le caia bien el rubio

De repente el ave de arcilla desapareció en una nube de humo y Gaara se precipito al suelo

—Tobi ve— le ordeno Sasuke

El pelicastaño junto chacra en sus pies y en una décima de segundo estuvo agarrando al pelirrojo

—Es rápido— descubrió Kisame

—Hmph— murmuro Sasuke al sentir un par de presencias conocidas y que se acercaban peligrosamente

—Ninjas de konoha se acercan— advirtió Kisame

Tobi quien había regresado con el cuerpo de Gaara, rebusco en su capa

—Creo que necesitaras esto— le dijo a Sasuke tendiendo la mascara que guardaba

Sasuke suspiro, aunque no lo admitiera aun no quería que descubrieran su identidad, así que se coloco la mascara

.

Se sorprendieron al ver que el cuerpo de Tobi vibraba visiblemente

.

—¿Q…que te sucede?— pregunto Kisame desconcertado

Tobi se llevo su brazo libre hacia el rostro mientras ahogaba un sollozo

—Siempre quise tener un hermano menor— dijo sediendo ante el llanto

A Kisame y principalmente a Sasuke les resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente

—Deja de decir estupideces y prepárate— lo corto Sasuke— ya están aquí

Delante de ellos las figuras del ninja copia y del portador del kiuby se materializaron

—Suelten a Gaara— especto Naruto con el ceño fruncido

Sasuke sonrió tras su mascara, tal y como lo recordaba mayor en apariencia pero estaba seguro que su carácter seguía siendo el mismo, Kakashi por otra parte no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo

—Porque no intentas quitárnoslo— dijo Kisame avanzando hacia el frente y desenvainando su samehada

Naruto hizo ademán de atacarlo pero Kakashi lo detuvo

—Debemos tomar esto con calma— le susurro— estamos en desventaja

El rubio apretó fuertemente los dientes

—Kage Bunshin no Jutsu— exclamo y al instante un centenar de copias arremetieron contra el demonio tiburón

—Tan impulsivo como siempre— murmuro Sasuke con un tono amigable

.

Con agilidad Kisame cortaba de un tajo a cada una de las copias, mientras Kakashi atacaba a Tobi quien había dejado a Gaara en manos de Sasuke

.

Naruto consiguió herir a Kisame en repetidas partes del cuerpo con su kunai, el azul se estaba enfureciendo puesto que cuando conseguía cortar a uno, mas se abalanzaban contra él

.

* * *

.

—Ino-san llevas aquí desde ayer, ya es hora de que te vaya a descansar…no creo que Uchiha-san muestre ningún cambio… como siempre— murmuro por lo bajo

La rubia frunció el ceño

—Creo que la que necesita descansar eres tu— respondió tajante hacia lo ultimo dicho por la joven enfermera

Esta arqueo una ceja

—Esta bien— dijo entre dientes, hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación

.

Mientras tanto Itachi hacia un enorme esfuerzo para no reír, no recordaba que la Yamanaka tuviera el carácter tan fuerte aunque tampoco había convivido mucho tiempo con ella, eso lo distrajo un instante, debía seguir inmóvil hasta que cayera la noche e Ino durmiera

.

* * *

.

—Neji— lo llamo la pelirosa

El recién nombrado levanto el rostro, estaba recuperándose de la batalla sentado sobre una roca cuando escucho su nombre

—¿Qué haces aquí? Naruto y Kakashi ¿Dónde están?— pregunto preocupada

—Fueron tras Gaara— respondió caminando hacia ella— yo me quede peleando con el akatsuki

Sakura trató de sonreír pero consiguió una mueca de dolor

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto Neji sosteniéndola por los hombros antes que se precipitara al suelo

—Solo estoy cansada— respondió jadeante— debemos alcanzarlos

Neji negó con la cabeza

—Rock Lee, Shikamaru y Kiba están por llegar… tu te quedaras aquí para que akamaru te lleve a la aldea

—No— sentencio— me llevaras contigo…

El pelicastaño no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contraria pero cedió ante la mirada decidida de la kunoichi

—¿Puedes correr?

Sakura suspiro, antes de meter la mano en su porta shuriken y sacar una pastilla redonda de color oscuro

—En un momento podré— dijo haciendo una mueca de asco, se trago la pastilla y segundos después su chacra pareció recuperarse

Neji no perdió detalle

—¿Qué era eso?

—Píldora del soldado…acércate, curare tus heridas

Tras emanar chacra verde por sus manos y pasarlo por el cuerpo del Hyuga este se irguió totalmente recuperado

—Sigamos— exclamo pero frunció el ceño al ver a Sakura jadeando y sudando— ¿Qué sucede?

—Gaste mas chacra del que debía— respondió

—¿Tienes más de esa pastilla?

Sakura negó con la cabeza

—Era la última, las utilice todas durante la pelea

—Te ayudare entonces...

Tomo el brazo derecho de la pelirosa y lo paso sobre sus hombros mientras anclaba su mano derecha a su cintura y empezaban a caminar

.

* * *

.

Naruto no le estaba dando tregua a Kisame pero aun así este no parecía cansado

.

—Esto me esta comenzando a aburrir— le dijo al rubio

Las últimas doce copias se unieron en grupos de tres a su vez a formar un razengan, saltaron posicionándose en cuatro direcciones y con su técnica apuntando hacia el tiburón lanzaron su ataque dando de lleno contra él

.

Todas las copias desaparecieron antes el cansancio de Naruto que callo con una rodilla en el suelo tras la explosión

.

—_«Lo consiguió»_— pensó Kakashi al ver la escena

El polvo aun no se disipaba pero la voz de kisame se escucho dentro

—Eso dolió— Naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, Kisame emergió casi intacto

—Imposible— murmuro desconcertado

El akatsuki sonrió de lado

—Le has dado un festín a mi samehada y ahora me esta pidiendo mas

—Lo siento no te distraigas— Kakashi estaba tan sorprendido como Naruto que no se percato del acercamiento de Tobi y este le estampó un golpe de lleno en la cara

—Es hora de terminar con esto— dijo Kisame elevando su espada para atacar, pero hubo algo que le impido seguir moviéndose

.

Shikamaru lo había atrapado en su jutsu de sombras y junto a él Rock Lee y Kiba estaban listos para pelear

.

—Más insectos para aplastar— bramo Kisame forzando su cuerpo para moverse

Shikamaru chasque la lengua

—Que problemático— dijo con esfuerzo— si sigue ejerciendo tanta fuerza conseguirá deshacer mi jutsu

—Yo lo detendré— dijo Lee lanzándose hacia él

Pateo su estomago con fuerza lanzándolo estrepitosamente contra unas rocas

—Juujin Bunshin— exclamo Kiba y entonces akamaru tomo forma humana— Gatsuuga— fusionados los dos arremetieron contra Tobi

.

A este no le dio tiempo de esquivar el ataque y trato de bloquearlo con ambos brazos cruzados frente a su pecho pero nada pudo hacer y fue lanzado a lo lejos, cayendo a pocos metros de donde estaba Sasuke

.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, Naruto y Kakashi se había puesto en posición de pelea delante del único akatsuki en pie

.

El pelinegro avanzo hacia ellos con lentitud

.

—No se confíen— dijo Kakashi examinándolo

—Que puede hacer el solo contra cinco— se burlo Kiba

Un instante basto para que Sasuke desapareciera y re apareciera a escasos centímetros de Kiba

—No se dímelo tú…— dijo antes de golpear al Inozuka con el codo

—KIBA— grito Naruto

Kiba a duras penas consiguió erguirse

—¿Cómo demonios hizo eso?— murmuro limpiándose el hilo de sangre que descendía por su nariz

Rock Lee arremetió con taijutsu contra él pero para sorpresa parecía leer cada uno de sus movimientos

—No me derrotaras— exclamo Lee muy seguro de si mismo

Kakashi y Shikamaru se unieron a él, pero no hicieron mucha diferencia así que decidieron reagruparse y elaborar un plan

—Esta a otro nivel— murmuro Shikamaru limpiándose el sudor

—Tengo que admitir que su taijutsu es impecable— reconoció Lee

—Kakashi en que tanto piensas— pregunto Nara

—_«Hay algo en él que me resulta familiar...»_— sus cavilaciones se vinieron abajo cuando observo a Kisame y Tobi incorporándose

—Tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto— murmuro Shikamaru con preocupación

Kiba ayudado por Naruto se unió a ellos

—Antes que me golpeara capte algo conocido en su olor aunque no puede identificar que— explico con una mueca de dolor— me rompió la nariz…ahora es inútil tratar de hacerlo

Naruto frunció el ceño

—¿Será que trata de ocultar algo?— sopeso Shikamaru y Kakashi se convenció de que sus suposiciones no estaba lejos de la realidad

.

* * *

.

—Trasferencia— dijo Ino

Había cerrado la puerta de la habitación con llave antes de tratar de adentrarse nuevamente en la mente del Uchiha

—Tu si que eres impaciente— la recibió Itachi con su habitual tono de voz

—Tu chacra ha cambiado— dijo sin miramientos— estoy segura que estas fingiendo

Itachi arqueo una ceja

—¿Estas segura, segura?— jugo

El rostro de Ino repentinamente mostró duda

—¿Por qué estas tan interesada en que despierte?— inquirió él mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella

—N…no t…tengo ningún interés en especial— murmuro nerviosa

Itachi sonrió, elevo una de sus manos y acaricio levemente su mejilla

.

Ino reconoció el contacto y entonces supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas

.

—¿Qué estas ocultando Itachi?— pregunto directamente dejando de lado en traqueteo de su pecho, que amenazaba con dejarla sin respiración

—Porque tendría yo que ocultar algo— evadió sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos para luego deslizarlos a su boca

.

Ino tembló, Itachi cada vez se acercaba más a su rostro y ella no pudo evitar descubrir sus intenciones, más que obvios ante su intensa mirada

.

De repente sintió sus labios secos y sintió la necesidad de humedecérselos…inconcientemente provoco que la sangre de Itachi ebullera

.

—Lo siento— murmuro él antes de acabar con la poca distancia que los separaba y juntar sus labios con los suyos

.

* * *

.

El terreno estaba completamente desolado pero habían claros indicios de pelea, árboles cortados y/o arrancados de raíz, rocas destruidas y cráteres en el suelo

.

—El hachibi encontró la manera de eliminarlos— dijo el Zetsu negro— muy astuto de su parte

Konan examino el área con su jutsu de origami

—Kakuzu esta muerto— advirtió la peliazul— y seria una verdadera hazaña encontrar todas las partes del cuerpo de Hidan

—No sigamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí…iremos por el kiuby ahora mismo

—¿Sabes donde esta?— pregunto Konan

—No es necesario que lo busquemos, él vendrá hacia nosotros— respondió caminando en dirección al país del fuego

—¿Qué pasara con el hachibi?— pregunto Zetsu

—Después nos encargaremos de él— respondió sin girarse— asegúrate que el shukaku este en la guarida para antes del anochecer

.

* * *

.

—Me cobrare cada golpe con creces— murmuro Kisame furioso

—Tengo una costilla rota— dijo Tobi sosteniendo uno de sus costados— Sasuke-chan me vengaste— exclamo con voz diferente al ver que el que lo había atacado estaba en las mismas condiciones de el

Kisame no pudo evitar reír pero callo cuando vislumbro dos figuras que se acercaban

—Se reproducen como moscas— dijo de buen humor nuevamente

.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección que Kisame y su sangre hirvió de inmediato

.

Había ido a la aldea unas cuantas veces durante los tres años transcurridos, pero siempre evitaba ver o encontrarse con la pelirosa, temía que la tentación lo hiciera ceder y entonces su venganza quedaría incompleta

.

La examino cuidadosamente, su rostro se mostraba ahora mas afilado gracias a los signos de madures, sus vibrantes ojos verdes no habían cambiado su intensidad y sus labios…

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo…

Su menudo cuerpo se había moldeado y acentuado hasta convertirla en un ser mas deseable de lo que era antes

.

Ahora estaba delante de sus ojos, acercándose al campo de batalla abrazada al Hyuga

.

Por primera vez en tres años no sentía que tenia control sobre si mismo

.

Su sharingan se activo cuando sus mirada nuevamente se poso en Neji, incluso no fue conciente de que se había lanzado a atacarlo hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de ellos

.

Neji se aparto de Sakura

.

Un golpe de chacra sacudió el lugar ante el impacto, aunque Neji pudo soportar el impacto no pudo hacer nada ante la espada de Sasuke que se apretaba contra su cuello

.

—Kagemane no Jutsu— grito Shikamaru atrapando a Sasuke en su técnica

Neji aprovecho la ayuda y salio de su alcance

.

Escucharon a Kisame reír estruendosamente

.

—A este que le pasa— Naruto estaba furioso— se esta burlando de nosotros

Tobi miro con extrañeza a su compañero

—Ahora si va a pelear en serio— dijo esperando poder ver el verdadero poder del Uchiha

Tobi regreso su mirada al frente y se abalanzo contra los de konoha para ayudar a Sasuke pero antes de llegar este ya se había liberado de la posesión de sombras atacando a Shikamaru y Neji en el acto

Tobi tomo como oponentes a Naruto, Kakashi, Lee y Kiba a la vez

.

Kisame decidió atacar a la kunoichi

.

Sasuke no fue conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que vio a Sakura caer sentada en el suelo al tratar de escapar de Kisame, este se acercaba a ella con las claras intensiones de partirla en dos con sus espada

.

—SAKURA— grito Naruto cuando samehada descendía con rapidez hacia ella

Kakashi corrió con lo mas que dieron sus piernas para atacar a Kisame pero fue inútil, solo consiguió desviar la mirada cuando la espada ya estaba a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de su alumna

.

Líquido espeso y rojo callo al suelo… pero sorprendidos todos descubrieron que no era de Sakura la sangre

.

El akatsuki de cabello oscuro estaba apoyado sobre sus rodillas casi sobre el cuerpo de la pelirosa, frente a frente, el filo de samehada le había dado de lleno en la espalda

.

.


	13. Tormenta

.

_ÉSTE ESPACIO LO ESTOY UTILIZÁNDO PARA DISCULPARME CON LAS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC  
_

_**ENTRE EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO**  
_

_SE ME HA HECHO DÍFICIL TERMINAR EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, A PENAS LLEVO LA MITAD Y ES QUE REALMENTE SUFRO DE UNA PERDIDA DE INSPIRACIÓN CRÓNICA  
_

_A TODAS LES AGRADEZCO QUE SIGAN MIS HISTORIAS, ME GUSTARIAN QUE COMENTARAN MÁS  
_

_ME ENCANTA SABER QUE ES LO QUE PIENSAN DE LA TRAMA  
_

_SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR LAS DEJO LEER ÉSTE CAPÍTULO  
_

_BYE BYE  
_

__.

.

* * *

.

Todo quedó en silencio, nadie daba credito a lo que veía

.

—Pero que demonios…— exclamo Kisame sorprendido

Sasuke puso una mano sobre su rodilla para impulsarse y conseguir levantarse, aunque con esfuerzo

—¿Por qué…?— pregunto Sakura sin comprender

El Uchiha apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada

—Ya hemos terminado aquí, Kisame— murmuro hacia su compañero

Kisame sintió el aura asesina que emanaba del Uchiha y por primera vez sintió miedo de él

.

Tobi dejó de pelear para acercarse a Sasuke y Kisame que comenzaban a alejarse

.

La pálida tonalidad naranja del ocaso se extendió en el cielo en el instante en que otro sujeto con capa negra de nubes rojas apareció

.

—Que problemático, esto parece empeorar a cada momento— murmuro Shikamaru con preocupación

—Tengo ordenes de llevar al shukaku a la guarida— dijo la parte oscura de Zetsu

Sasuke asintió

—Deben estar bromeando— escucharon la voz de Naruto que mas parecía un gruñido— no crean que los dejare que se lo lleven tan fácilmente

—¿Qué le sucede?— pregunto Kiba al ver que los ojos de Naruto habían tomado un tono rojizo y sus colmillos y uñas habían crecido considerablemente

—Lo que me temía— especto Kakashi con preocupación

.

Repentinamente Naruto se puso de cuclillas gruñendo levemente, como haciendo un gran esfuerzo mientras enterraba sus garras en la arena

.

—Devuélvannos a Gaara— gruño al tiempo que una aura roja rodeaba todo su cuerpo

—Si estas tan decidido a recuperar a tu amigo…tendrás que tomarlo por la fuerza— especto Kisame con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

—Basta ya Kisame— lo reprendió Sasuke pero esta vez el tiburón no pretendía obedecerle

Naruto parecía esforzarse cada vez mas para mantener el control sobre si mismo aunque le estaba resultando casi imposible, el chacra a su alrededor parecía ebullir como agua hirviendo y el contorno de sus labios se había oscurecido

—Eso si puedes claro…— siguió el tiburón deseoso de pelear

.

Sin que Kisame pudiera defenderse Naruto arremetió contra él, hiriéndolo y lanzándolo a lo lejos de un certero golpe

.

—Naruto…— murmuro Sakura sorprendida antes la apariencia atemorizarte de su amigo

—¿Que es eso?— Neji fue el primero en percatarse que el chacra rojo había formado una cola

.

Kakashi recordó la conversación que tuvo con Jiraiya antes de salir de la aldea y el relato de cuando estuvo a las puertas de la muerte al desatarse la cuarta cola de Naruto en la transformación del kiuuby

.

—Pain se reunirá con nosotros más tarde en la guarida — hablo Zetsu levantando a Gaara del suelo y subiéndolo sobre sus hombro— no tarden

—Vete de una vez— gruño Sasuke impaciente

No supo porque pero no deseaba que Zetsu averiguara en que se estaba transformando Naruto

—Pareces inquieto Sasuke-kun— descubrió la parte blanca de este

El aura asesina que despedía el Uchiha hizo dar un paso a tras al akatsuki

—Zetsu estas desobedeciendo una orden directa de Pain ¿estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?

La parte blanca del aludido entrecerró su ojo

—Vámonos— dijo su parte oscura, el otro no replico y desaparecieron llevandose a Gaara con ellos

.

Naruto nuevamente se lanzo al ataque esta vez contra Tobi quien aunque tuvo tiempo para defenderse recibió un profundo rasguño en uno de sus brazos

.

—Sasuke esto se esta volviendo peligroso— le dijo el pelicafe consiguiéndo escapar— debemos recoger a Kisame e irnos nosotros también

—Sujétenlo— escucharon que grito el ninja de cabello gris

De inmediato Rock Lee y Kiba se lanzaron hacia su compañero pero retrocedieron ante la descarga que les provoco el chacra que rodeaba a Naruto

—¿Cómo vamos a detenerlo si ni siquiera podemos acercarnos a él?— Kiba estaba irritado y nervioso

—Vámonos— se decidió por fin Sasuke

Los dos ninjas se acercaron a Kisame

—Se están alejando— descubrió Sakura

—Ahora no tenemos tiempo para ocuparnos de ellos— hablo Kakashi con una gruesa gota de sudor en la frente— debemos impedir que se formen cuatro colas en Naruto…si no estaremos perdidos

—Levántate Kisame, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí— el aludido estaba tendido sobre la arena, semiinconsciente

—Debes estar bromeando— gruño, estaba herido aunque no lo admitiera— acabare con ese mocoso ahora mismo

El akatsuki sonrió cuando sintió el filo de la espada de Sasuke rozo su garganta

—He dicho vámonos— gruño

Éste elevo sus manos

—Como ordenes— dijo tratando de levantarse

Cuando se puso de pie, los tres emprendieron el camino con dirección a la guarida

.

Aunque Sasuke se había preparado mentalmente durante los tres años que habían transcurrido para enfrentarse a sus antiguos compañeros, cometió el error de ver atrás, estaban teniendo problemas con la transformación de Naruto quien ya había dejado fuera de combate a dos e intentaba dañar a Sakura sin ser conciente

.

Apretó los dientes, él ya no tenia nada que ver con ellos, había tomado el camino de la venganza y se había unido a akatsuki para conseguir su objetivo a costa de otros, ante los ojos de cualquiera era un renegado, un desertor…

.

—Maldición— rugió sin poder dar un paso más

—¿A hora que demonios te pasa?— inquirió Kisame de mal humor—... Sasuke — lo llamo pero el Uchiha ya estaba regresando sus pasos

Kisame desvió la mirada hacia Tobi

—No me mires a mi— dijo el enmascarado encogiéndose de hombros— supongo que debemos seguirlo

Kisame suspiro

—Ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito— especto siguiendo a su compañero

.

Kiba y Shikamaru estaban en el suelo tratando de incorporarse tras el último ataque de Naruto

.

—Kakashi no estoy seguro de que podamos detenerlo— hablo Neji manteniendo su poción de pelea

—Solo un momento— dijo Kakashi— necesito que este inmóvil un segundo

—Suena mas fácil de decir que hacer— contracto Lee

—Tenemos que intentarlo— Sakura estaba muy preocupada, no sabia absolutamente nada de la transformación que Naruto estaba sufriendo pero supuso como medico que causaría serios daños a su cuerpo, lo presentía

Sakura dio un paso al frente

—¿Qué crees que haces?— le pregunto Neji

—Tratare de hablar con él— respondió— tal vez si ve que no pienso atacarlo se tranquilice

Kakashi negó con la cabeza

—No puedo permitirlo— especto— es muy arriesgado

Sakura le sonrió con cariño

—No pensaba pedir tu consentimiento

Las facciones de Kakashi se suavizaron, ya no tenia delante de él a la frágil kunoichi que se desmayaba con cada susto

—De acuerdo, pero si no se calma tendrás que alejarte lo mas que puedas

Ella asintió

.

Camino con lentitud, temiendo que Naruto se sobresaltara pero no fue así, el kitsune permaneció estático en su lugar aunque el rostro aun estaba crispado por la furia

.

—Naruto no voy a atacarte— susurro dulcemente— soy Sakura… me recuerdas

El chacra rojo dejo de ebullir tan erráticamente

—Me recuerdas ¿cierto?, no hemos pasado por tanto juntos para que ahora consiguieras olvidarme

Sakura se inquieto un poco cuando Rock Lee y Neji se acercaban a Naruto por detrás mientras Kakashi se preparaba para lanzarse y formar el sello que lo detendría

—Concéntrate en mi— dijo rápidamente cuando el rubio pareció sentir una presencia— quiero seguir hablando contigo, tengo mucho que quiero saber sobre tu entrenamiento…

.

Con la mirada trato de impedir que Neji y Lee se lanzaran hacia él puesto aun seguía inquieto, pero ninguno se percato y Kakashi también se acerco a toda prisa con un pequeño trozo de papel en las manos

.

Naruto gruño con fuerza antes de que su chacra explotara al percibir el peligro

.

La cuarta cola apareció en el instante justo del ataque, solo con su chacra consiguió deshacerse de sus tres atacantes, Sakura dio un paso atrás cuando concentro su furiosa mirada en ella

.

—N…Naruto— murmuro nerviosa ante su amenazante cercanía

—S…a…kura— gruño el rubio agitando su cabeza en un vano intento de recuperar el control sobre si mismo— h…uy…e

—Trata de controlarlo… por favor haz un esfuerzo— intento apaciguarlo nuevamente pero este se lanzo de lleno hacia ella

.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos en espera del dolor pero nada… simplemente no le había ocurrido nada

.

Abrió los ojos y se quedo pasmada

.

Naruto estaba atrapado entre finos hilos amarrados en kunais y shuriken que a la vez estaban clavados en la arena

.

—Será mejor que hagas algo ahora— el akatsuki que la había protegido del ataca de uno de los suyos la estaba protegiendo nuevamente

Esas palabras estaban dirigidas hacia el ninja copia, este rápidamente formo los sellos mientras Naruto trataba de liberarse con movimientos frenéticos

—_«Maldición, no podré sostenerlo por mucho tiempo»_— pensó Sasuke forzando su técnica pero uno de los kunais se soltó y se estampo contra su mascar, fracturándola un poco

—Fūja Hōin— exclamo Kakashi poniendo sus manos contra el estomago del rubio

.

Un lastimero rugido de dolor hizo que todos taparan sus oídos

.

Naruto callo al suelo apoyado en sus rodillas y manos, jadeando casi al punto de asfixia

.

—Naruto, ¿estas bien?— Sakura se había acercado a él para examinarlo

Yo…— murmuro sin poder continuar

No te esfuerces— dijo la pelirosa— trata de guardar tus fuerzas

Kakashi al comprobar que su alumno estaba fuera de peligro no pudo apartar la mirada del akatsuki

.

Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba y Rock Lee hacían lo mismo aunque éste les dío la espalda decidido a irse

.

—Espera…— escucharon decir a Naruto con voz firme aunque forzada

El akatsuki no detuvo su andar

—¿Quién te enseño esa técnica?— pregunto Kakashi sin rodeos— ¿Quién eres?

Naruto también iba a preguntarle lo mismo pero el dolor se lo impidió

—¿De que están hablando?— pregunto Sakura desconcertada

—Esa técnica pertenece al clan Uchiha— le explico su sensei— y es porque se necesita del sharingan para ejecutarla que solo ellos podían usarla

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida

—Shofu shasen no tachi— murmuro la pelirosa recordando haber visto esa técnica un par de veces usada por Sasuke

Kisame y Tobi permanecieron impasibles

.

El silencio se vio turbado por el sonido del viento al ser cortado por una shuriken dirigida hacia Sasuke

.

Este no se molesto en esquivarla aunque la vio venir con su sharingan y esta se asesto de lleno en la mascara que cubría su rostro

.

—Muéstrate— rugió Neji con su byakugan activado, él había lanzado el arma

Todos estaban desconcertados

—¿De verdad quieren ver mi rostro?— pregunto Sasuke

El corazón de Sakura latía a toda prisa, tanto que sintió que se detendría de pronto, ahora sin la máscara reconocía esa voz, era inconfundible para ella

.

Se separo de Naruto y camino hacia el akatsuki que aun les daba la espalda

.

—No puede ser— susurro conforme el espacio entre ellos se aminoraba

El pelinegro giro totalmente su cuerpo para dar una clara perspectiva de su rostro surcado por una sonrisa perversa y unos ojos totalmente fríos

—Sa…su…ke…— Sakura apenas pudo hablar

Elevo su mano hasta tocar su rostro y la contrajo al sentir que no era una visión

.

* * *

.

Itachi estiro su cuerpo, mas cansado por mantenerlo inmóvil que por hacer esfuerzo físico

.

—Es hora de irme— murmuro atando su cabello con su habitual coleta

—¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?— lo sorprendió una voz tras él

Se giro mostrando una sonrisa, casi, inocente

—Ino Yamanaka, me has tendido una trampa

Los ojos de la rubia mostraban dolor más que otra cosa

—No es peor de lo que tú has hecho— le reprocho

—¿¡Tan mal beso!?— jugo— quizás la próxima vez…

—No habrá próxima vez— rugió con los ojos cristalizados— pensaste que me tenias embobada y pretendiste huir…lamento decirte que te equivocaste…yo soy un kunoichi por eso tome precauciones

—Muy astuta pero te aseguro que ese beso no fue un genjutsu— sonrio satisfecho al ver como se sonrojaban las mejillas de la rubia— y ya que has demostrado tus habilidades…es hora de que nos despidamos

—Gritaré y en un segundo todos los jounin de konoha impedirán que intentes poner un pie fuera de esta habitación

—¿Se puede saber porque tanto interés por lo que hago?— pregunto

—Quiero saber exactamente que es lo que esta sucediendo— dijo— tengo muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta convincente aun

—No tengo tiempo en este momento…

—No me importa— respondió Ino— no te apartaras de mi vista hasta que hayas contestado todas mis preguntas

Itachi sonrió

—Entonces tendrás que venir conmigo…

Ino se sorprendió

—¿D…de que hablas?— estaba anonadada

—Eso, si quieres respuesta el único modo de que las consigas es que las veas por ti misma— ella guardo silencio— tienes que decidirte ya…

—Iré contigo— dijo decidida

.

* * *

.

Si aquello era una broma era de mal gusto, pensaba Naruto mientras veía el rostro de Sasuke a quien todos creían muerto

.

Sakura se había desvanecido delante de él tras comprobar que no era producto de su imaginación

.

Sasuke la sostuvo en brazos

.

—Suéltala…— se escucho gruñir de repente— no tienes derecho a poner tus manos sobre ella… a menos que tengas una razón razonable para esto— negó frenéticamente con la cabeza— no…no hay ninguna razón valida para que fingieras estar muerto

—_« ¡No tenia derecho!»_— pensó Sasuke con ironía, tenia todo el derecho del mundo de tenerla en sus brazos

—Sasuke, ¿Qué significa todo esto?— especto su sensei apretando fuertemente los puños— ¿Cómo es que estas con vida?...yo encontré tu cuerpo y lo traslade de regreso a Konoha para el funeral

Shikamaru y Kiba a pesar de sus heridas consiguieron ponerse de pie

—Es él no cabe duda— murmuro el pelicastaño— mi olfato es débil pero aun puedo identificarlo

Sasuke seguía sin decir palabra alguna

—Cobarde…— casi grito el rubio— no te quedes callado…

El aludido sonrió de lado

—No tengo nada que decir— dijo simplemente comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos

—No te iras…— especto el rubio con los dientes apretados

—No creo que puedan impedírmelo— dijo con monotonía— si no se han dado cuenta, mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado— refiriéndose a la captura de Gaara

—Bastardo…— murmuro Naruto, formo sellos con sus manos y de pronto Sasuke se vio rodeado por clones de sombra

—Siempre me deja sorprendido lo rápido que te recuperas

—Naruto acabas de liberarte de la transformación, es peligroso para tu cuerpo lo que estas haciendo— Kakashi trato de detenerlo

—No me importa— rugió luego se dirigió a Sasuke— no sabes cuantas veces Sakura ha fingido sonreír cuando apenas lloraba por tu causa— dijo apretando fuertemente la mandíbula— ella sufrió mas que nadie…

.

Aunque no debía sentir culpabilidad, lo cierto era que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro

.

—Sasuke deja de perder el tiempo— especto Kisame interviniendo por primera vez— vámonos de una vez

—Tu…maldito— murmuro Naruto con rencor hacia Kisame provocando no mas que una sonrisa en él

—Sasuke…— trato de hablar Kakashi pero una fuerte ráfaga de viento comenzó a levantar la arena

—Si no salimos de aquí quedaremos atrapados en la tormenta— le advirtió Tobi llegando rápidamente a su lado

—Ya es tarde— contradijo Shikamaru al ver que las dunas la arena se desbarataban y se alzaban ante la potente ventisca

Nadie se había percatado del fenómeno hasta que ya estaba casi presente

—Debemos buscar refugio— grito Rock Lee a través del fuerte sonido del viento

Sasuke se quito su capa y la coloco sobre Sakura para protegerla de la arena

—Muévanse— grito comenzando a correr en dirección contraria al viento

—¿Hacia dónde te diriges?— pregunto Kisame

—Se de un lugar donde podemos refugiarnos— respondió entre dientes, no le gustaba la idea de llevarlos a todos hasta ahí pero no le quedaba mas remedio, morirían enterrados bajo las arenas si no salían rápido de ahí

.

Al escuchar tal revelación los ninjas de konoha no le quedo más remedio que seguir a Sasuke de lo contrario todos morirían aterrados en el desierto

.

Mientras corrían para salvaguardar sus vidas, Naruto sentía mucha ira y rencor tras enterarse de la farsa preparada por el que alguna vez llamo hermano, aunque no podía negar que en algún lugar de su corazón no cabía de la dicha— tenia sentimientos encontrados y muy poca cabeza para desenmarañarlos—

.

Los demás seguían con una mezcla de confusión y engaño

.

Tras muchos minutos corriendo sin descansar, su esfuerzo se vio recompensado al encontrarse a las puertas de una ciudad en ruinas.

.

.


	14. Sin Reserva

.

.

—¿Qué es esto?...— murmuró Rock Lee, sorprendido

Todos estaban impresionados antes los imponente edificios casi en ruinas

—La ciudad perdida— murmuro Kakashi — nunca pensé llegar a verla con mis propios ojos

—Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella— le siguió Neji

—Los habitantes de aquí declararon su autonomía…se desligaron del señor feudal de su país así como de cualquier aldea ninja, sobreviviendo por sus propios medios

Sasuke ingreso al lugar con familiaridad

—¿Cómo es que Sasuke conoce un lugar como este?— se pregunto Shikamaru en voz alta— ¿será una guarida de akatsuki?

—Es poco probable— respondió Kakashi sin perder de vista a su antiguo alumno

Tras caminar pocos metros se vieron ingresando a uno de los edificios

—El aire aquí es muy pesado— hablo Kiba— y estos pasillos son todos iguales, podríamos perdernos con facilidad

Sasuke aun llevaba en brazos a Sakura y Kisame y Toni iban a su lado

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?— pregunto Kisame

—No tengo tiempo para ocuparme de ellos— dijo viendo de reojo al grupo que los seguía

—¿Y esa chica?— siguió con una sonrisa picara— con ella que tienes pensado hacer

Por inercia Sasuke bajo la mirada hacia Sakura que continuaba inconsciente, admirando su delicado rostro se perdió en si mismo

—Sasuke…— parecía que Kisame ya llevaba llamándolo varias veces

—No es de tu incumbencia— respondió tajante

Tobi rió

—Kisame te mandaron al diablo— se burlo

—Tobi no empieces— lo reto el azul con una vena en la frente

—Será mejor que regresen a la guarida antes de que Pain lo haga— dijo Sasuke— ya saben lo que deben hacer...

—Tienes razón— murmuro Tobi con voz seria— entonces te estaremos esperando haya

—No...— dijo negando con la cabeza— sigan su camino

Kisame y Tobi se detuvieron

—De acuerdo— dijo Kisame antes de que ambos desaparecieran en una nube de humo

.

—¿Qué estará pasando?— se pregunto Naruto al ver que los acompañantes de Sasuke se habían esfumado

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos

—No debemos preocuparnos por ellos— dijo

—Pero si es el joven Sasuke— escucharon sorprendidos de no captar a la figura dueña de tan rara voz— es bueno volver a verte

—Denka, Hina— escucharon que nombro Sasuke

—Gatos parlantes— descubrió Naruto cuando las dos pequeñas figuras se acercaron al Uchiha

—¿Nos has traído algo bonito?— pregunto lo que parecía ser una gata femenina

Sasuke negó con la cabeza

—No tenia planeada esta visita

La gata pareció entristecer

—Ya veo— murmuro Denka desviando su mirada hacia los de konoha

—¿Dónde esta la gata anciana?— pregunto Sasuke

—Fuera— dijo Hina— arreglando unos asuntos

—Necesito una habitación— especto

—Tu habitación siempre esta disponible— dijo Hina— sígueme

.

Continuaron por los largos pasillos que parecían interminables a los ojos de Naruto y los demás

.

Después de recorrer pasillos estrechos y obscuros se vieron en una enorme sala llena de objetos de comercio

.

—Pueden quedarse aquí— le informo Hina

Sasuke se dirigió hacía una puerta

—¿Dónde demonios crees que vas?— intervino Naruto de mala

El Uchiha ignoro completamente su pregunta y desapareció tras la puerta junto a Sakura

El ambiente se había puesto mas tenso aun

—Esto me da mala espina— murmuro Kiba con desconfianza— aun no entiendo por que lo seguimos

—No hubiéramos podido escapar de la tormenta solos y lo sabes— lo contradijo Shikamaru

—Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué debemos hacer?— pregunto Neji de repente— ahora Sasuke es el enemigo

—Sinceramente no lo se— alego el peligris— pero necesito respuestas

—Yo no espero respuestas ni justificaciones de un traidor— alego Kiba

—No es como si fuese a dárselas— intervino Sasuke, regresando— la tormenta pronto cederá y tendrán que irse

—Lo haremos…— lo reto Naruto— pero tú vendrás con nosotros

Sasuke arqueo una ceja

—¿Planean llevarme a la aldea?...— se burlo

—Sasuke…— lo llamo el peligris— ¿Por qué te uniste a akatsuki?— pregunto directamente

—Hmph— exclamo Sasuke dándoles a entender que no pensaba responder a sus preguntas

—Tan poco tiempo ha pasado y ya se olvidaron que Sasuke es alguien de pocas palabras…

.

La sorpresa y el desconcierto inundo el ambiente cuando el dueño de dichas palabras dio la cara

.

—Itachi…— murmuraron todos al unísono cuando el Uchiha mayor se dejo ver

—P…pero que significa esto— consiguió decir Kakashi

El pelilargo sonrió amistosamente

—No veo por que se sorprenden— comenzó a decir despreocupadamente — estaba inconsciente no muerto y supongo algún día tenia que despertar…

—Llegas tarde— le reto Sasuke con indiferencia

Este se giro hacia él

—No, otouto baka…tú llegaste tarde y con mas compañía de la requerida— lo contradijo

Tras Itachi una figura femenina apareció

—Sasuke-kun— susurro sorprendida la kunoichi

—Ino, que demonios haces aquí— pregunto Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido

—Ha venido conmigo— respondió Itachi aunque no era dirigida a el la pregunta

—Y dices que yo traje compañía no requerida— ironizo el pelinegro

—No me quedo mas remedio— especto encogiéndose de hombros— me descubrió

Aunque nadie pudiera saberlo el corazón de Sasuke estaba a punto de explotar de emoción al ver de pie de nuevo a su hermano

—Ya basta…— exigió Naruto en un gruñido— de que demonios se trata todo esto…Itachi tu sabias que Sasuke seguía vivo… quiere decir que no estabas inconsciente, tu también nos has engañado

El pelilargo negó con la cabeza

—Deja de hacer suposiciones apresuradas Naruto-chan— dijo— y visto que no hay mas remedio… yo me encargare de contarles lo que realmente ocurrió…claro, si es que Sasuke no se opone

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el Uchiha menor

—Haz lo que quieras— especto abandonando el lugar

Nadie lo detuvo

—¿Y bien?— especto Naruto con impaciencia

Itachi suspiro

.

* * *

.

—SASUKE…— grito despertando de la espantosa pesadilla que la perseguía

Giro su cabeza repetidamente, desorientada, no sabia donde se encontraba ni como había llegado ahí, se irguió hasta quedar sentada, fue entonces cuando descubrió una capa negra con nubes rojas cubriéndola

.

Entonces recordó lo que había ocurrido y descubierto…

.

—Sasuke— murmuro con los labios temblorosos— esta vivo…

Se bajo de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, suspirando de alivio comprobar que no estaba cerrada

—Supuse que despertarías pronto…

Casi vuelve a desmayarse al encontrarse frente a frente con Sasuke, tuvo que sostenerse de marco de la puerta para no caer

—Entonces no fue un sueño— sollozo cubriendo su mano libre sus labios— realmente estas vivo— musito

Sasuke parecía inmune y frío

—Si…— dijo simplemente

Sakura elevo una de sus manos y abofeteó la mejilla del pelinegro provocando que su rostro se deladeara ante el impacto, después se lanzo a abrazarlo sollozando contra su pecho

—Te he echado tanto de menos— lloro con más fuerza

.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso y apretaba la mandíbula pero por mas esfuerzo que hiciese para no ceder ante el deseo de estrechara entre sus brazos, fue inútil, el sentir el cuerpo tibio de Sakura lo hizo flaquear, la atrajo hacia si y la envolvió completamente con su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y hombros de la kunoichi

.

* * *

.

—Yo me di por servido cuando pude encerrar a Orochimaru sin posibilidad de escape— suspiro— Sasuke hubiera escogido morir si el líder de akatsuki no le hubiera revelado que había alguien mas involucrado en el asesinato de nuestro clan

Un tenso silencio invadió la atmósfera

—Quieres decir que Sasuke se unió a los akatsukis para encontrar a la otra persona involucrada— comenzó a decir Naruto— porque no regreso a la aldea, con nosotros también lo hubiese conseguido

Itachi negó con la cabeza

—Suponiendo que hubiera conseguido salir con vida de la guarida de los akatsuki, él no hubiera conseguido el poder que tiene ahora si hubiera regresado a la aldea

Naruto apretó los puños

—Aun hay algo que no entiendo— comenzó a decir Shikamaru— ¿Cómo es que tu y Sasuke podían comunicarse?

—Con genjutsu— respondió Itachi— antes de que nuestro padre muriera nos revelo el escondite de los pergaminos que contienen las técnicas e historia de nuestro clan…Sasuke recordó las palabras de nuestro padre y fue al escondite para recoger y memorizar los pergaminos con las técnicas que ha estado perfeccionado durante todo este tiempo

—Quieres decir que Sasuke ha estado entrando y saliendo de la aldea durante estos tres años— Neji parecía verdaderamente furioso

Itachi asintió disipando sus dudas y confirmando lo que Neji y Kakashi sospechaban

—DEMONIOS— rugió golpeando el suelo con su puño cerrado

—Increíble…— murmuro Kiba con asombro— ¿Cómo conseguía traspasar la barrera y a los guardias?

—Eso no puedo decirlo— respondió

—Tienes que hacerlo— intervino Kakashi con el ceño fruncido— si Sasuke pudo, cualquier enemigo también y konoha seria un blanco fácil

Itachi negó con la cabeza

—Es una técnica dominada con sharingan, Sasuke, tú y yo somos los únicos que lo poseen— dijo

.

Hasta ese momento Ino había permanecido en silencio, escuchando atentamente lo que Itachi relataba, descubriendo que aquel sueño que creyó tener de Sasuke junto a la cama de su hermano era realidad

.

—Estoy mas confundido que antes— murmuro Naruto dejándose caer sobre una silla— ¿Sasuke traiciono a la aldea o no?

Itachi se encogió de hombros incapaz de responder

—¿Dónde esta Sakura?— Ino se dio cuenta de repente que la pelirosa no estaba presente

—En una de las habitaciones…supongo— le respondió Itachi

Ino hizo ademán de salir de ahí pero Itachi se lo impidió tomándola del brazo

—Creo que ya tiene compañía— dijo lánguidamente

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se separo repentinamente de ella

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Sakura

El pelinegro le dio la espalda

—Sasuke…— lo llamo

—La tormenta pronto terminara debes reunirte con los demás he irse de aquí— dijo tratándose de alejar de la habitación

—Espera— lo detuvo Sakura— no te vayas…no me dejes sola, otra vez

Sasuke apretó los puños

—He traicionado a konoha a mis amigos y a ti, moriré como un traidor, ese es el precio que he de pagar por obtener mi venganza…tu tienes olvidar que siquiera existí

—No…— especto aferrándose a su espalda— nunca podría hacer una cosa así…no hubo un día en el que no piensara en ti

—Sakura…— murmuro apretando los dientes

—Te amo Sasuke...

Sasuke se libero de ella y de un rápido movimiento la empujo hasta la cama, aprisionando sus muñecas al lado de su cabeza, clavando sus ojos provistos del sharingan en los de ella

—No te tengo miedo— dijo sin apartar la mirada

—Pues deberías— dijo él muy cerca de su rostro

.

La respiración de Sasuke se torno jadeante mientras contemplaba las firmes facciones de Sakura, estaba mas hermosa que nunca y no detectaba temor en su mirada, la pequeña kunoichi asustadiza se había ido, eso lo hizo sentir un poco melancólico, le gustaba sentirse capaz de defenderla y a apartar de su mirada el miedo, ahora no lo necesitaba

.

—En que tanto piensas— fue ella la que rompió el silencio sin intentar liberarse de su agarre

Las rodillas y las manos de Sasuke comenzaban a temblar, no por el esfuerzo que requirió estar apoyado sobre la cama, era el deseo de tener a Sakura entre sus brazas otra vez lo que lo hacia débil

—Haz cambiado…— jadeo incapaz de dejar de recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada

A Sakura no le tomo esfuerzo soltar una de sus manos puesto que Sasuke no se lo impidió

—He cambiado…— concedió acariciando su mejilla— pero mis sentimientos por ti siguen intactos…no me importa lo que hayas hecho…me conformo con saber que estas vivo

.

Sasuke no pudo resistirse más y la beso

.

* * *

.

En la entrada de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Pein en compañía de Konan y sus seis caminos contemplaban los cuerpos inertes de Izumo y Kotetsu

.

—Esto no es nada comparado con el dolor que sufrirá el mundo— musito Pain— ahora vamos a separarnos— les indico

El rostro de Konan permanecía imperturbable

—Ya sabes que haces— Pain se dirigió exclusivamente a ella

—Si, lo se— respondió perdiéndose entre el bosque

.

Una explosión se escucho a lo lejos

.

—Entonces finalmente están aquí— susurro Tsunade viendo como konoha poco a poco estaba siendo devastada— haz que Inoichi le trasmita un mensaje de emergencia a Kakashi…Naruto debe regresar— le ordeno a Shizune

—En seguida lady Tsunade…

—No…— sentencio rotundamente Koharu entrando a la oficina acampanada de Homura

—¿Que dicen?— inquirió Tsunade con el ceño fruncido

—Es el líder de akatsuki quien inicio el ataque, seria muy peligroso que capturaran al kyub…

Tsunade tomo a ambos ancianos por el cuello de sus trajes

—¿Qué crees que haces? Tsunade…somos tus consejeros— la reprendió Homura

—No es el Kyuubi, es Naruto Uzumaki y es hora de que dejen de tratarlo como un objeto…es un ser humano, uno de los mejores ninjas del país del fuego, el único que puede salvarnos— bajo los brazos—...es nuestra última esperanza

—Haz lo que quieras— murmuro Koharu saliendo de la oficina

Homura se quedo viendo un instante a Tsunade antes de seguir a su compañera

.

* * *

.

Los besos de Sasuke eran bruscos, tanto que a la pelirosa le resultaban dolorosos

.

—Me…estas lastimando…— gimió contra sus labios

Sasuke no se detuvo puesto que era lo que quería, lastimarla, hacerla sentir miedo y que lo despreciara por ello, que se olvidara de él, para no llevar tanto peso sobre su conciencia

—Sasuk…e— jadeo cuando este comenzó a acariciar sus muslos con fuerza— así no…— uso todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo

El Uchiha se levanto bruscamente y le dio la espalda, su tórax se elevaba y descendía frenéticamente

—Vete Sakura…regresa a konoha

—Regresa con nosotros— le pidió levantándose de la cama y parándose frente a él— tu no eres así— dijo al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos y beso su palma como él solía hacerlo

.

Sus miradas estuvieron fijas a penas un instante después de eso

.

Sasuke no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para herirla en cambio inclino su rostro y la beso nuevamente, con delicadeza esta vez

.

Sakura gimió sorprendida cuando Sasuke la tomo en brazos y la llevo de regreso a la cama, posándola con la delicadeza que se le impartía a una muñeca de porcelana

.

El se coló sobre ella y esta vez sus cuerpos se rozaban al ritmo de sus labios, acariciándose con suavidad y anhelo

.

Sasuke se separo de Sakura y muy lentamente bajaba el cierre de su camisa dejando al descubierto una maya que se ajustaba completamente a su cuerpo y escondía sus pechos más grandes que antes

.

—Sasuke…— gimió Sakura avergonzada y ansiosa a la vez

El Uchiha acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos su cuello, bajo por su clavícula, a penas rozo sus pezones antes de llegar al borde de la malla y comenzar a deslizarla por sobre su cuerpo

Cuando termino se detuvo a contemplarla con el sharingan activado

—No me veas con tanta insistencia…— especto apenada

Él se inclino hacia su oído

—Quiero grabarte en mi mente— le susurro— es lo único que me llevare cuando muera…

—No hables así— le reprocho apartándose de él para encararlo, tenia los ojos brillantes

—Es algo inevi…

Sakura puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios

—No digas una cosa así, esta vez no los soportaría— dijo negando con la cabeza—…abrázame…hazme el amor…no te separes de mi— pidió

.

Sasuke obedeció sin chistar, con sus labios recorrió el cuello, clavícula y pechos de la pelirosa hasta tomar uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes

.

—Sakura…— siseo excitado descendiendo más hasta juguetear con su ombligo

La pelirosa estaba tan ensimismada en las caricias del Uchiha que no se percato cuando este descendía cada vez más

—Sasuke…— exclamo sorprendida cuando sintió la caliente lengua de él en su centro— no…ahhh

El pelinegro sonrió con satisfacción cuando la pelirosa dejo de protestar y ahora gemía descontroladamente

—No…resisto más…— casi sollozo cuando estaba a punto del orgasmo

—Córrete para mi— susurro Sasuke— quiero sentir tu sabor

—Pero…— trato de replicar pero le fue imposible cuando sintió que Sasuke tomaba su clítoris entre sus dientes y lo mordía levemente

—Aahhhhhh Sasuke…— grito cuando alcanzo la cumbre

Aun sentía escalofríos cuando vio que Sasuke se erguía para contemplarla

—Deliciosa— murmuro él

El rostro de Sakura estaba completamente sonrojado mientras intentaba regular su respiración, aun así humedeció sus labios antes de estirar sus brazos y enredar sus dedos en su cabello para atraerlo hacia ella, junto sus labios con los suyos y así sintió su propia esencia impregnada en los labios de Sasuke

.

.


	15. Enemigos

.

.

Naruto y los demás aun procesaban la historia que Itachi había contado, a pesar de eso no era tan fácil asimilar la supuesta muerte de Sasuke y el hecho que estuviera ayudando a la organización que tenía como fin destruir la paz del mundo shinobi

.

Aunque para Shikamaru había otra cosa que lo molestaba

.

—Aun no entiendo porque viniste con él— dijo a penas estuvo cerca de Ino

—Ya lo expliqué— se defendió— quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando

El pelinegro y la rubia se habían apartado un poco del grupo pero no se percataban que los ojos escrutares de Itachi estaban sobre ellos

—No lo hiciste por eso y lo sabes— murmuro con la mandíbula apretada

—Shikamaru ya basta— le reprocho— se lo que hago

—No, no lo sabes— dijo tomándola por el brazo— no lo sabias antes y no lo sabes ahora

Ino tiro de su brazo para soltarse

—No sigas con esto— se molesto— deberías pensar más en Temari no en lo que yo haga o deje de hacer…

—Temari no tiene nada que ver, lo que aun no puedo olvidar que rompiste conmigo por alguien que ni siquiera estaba consciente

Ino abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

—No vuelvas a decirlo— susurro

Itachi se acercó en ese momento

—Creo que Ino no se siente bien— intervino

Shikamaru vio con algo de rencor al pelinegro

—Eso parece— respondió alejándose de ahí

—¿No debí interrumpirlos?— inquirió cuando estuvieron solos

Ino trato de sonreír

—Esta bien, descuida…

Itachi fijó su oscura mirada en ella

—¿Qué relación tienes con Nara?— pregunto de repente, sorprendiéndola

—Es mi compañero de equipo— respondió rápidamente

El pelilargo la observo un poco escéptico

—Pues no lo parecía— dijo

La rubia no dijo nada, aunque noto cierta molestia en el tono del Uchiha mayor

.

* * *

.

Sakura aun sentía escalofríos y estaba aturdida por el último orgasmo, casi había olvidado la placentera sensación

.

Sintió a Sasuke alejarse de ella, se irguió un poco para contemplarlo mientras el se deshacía de su vestimenta, sus ojos vagaron desde su rostro hasta su pecho, cuando bajo mas la mirada descubrió una cicatriz de gran tamaño en su abdomen

.

Gateo sobre la cama y acarició con una de sus manos la zona, Sasuke le sostuvo la muñeca

.

—Tardo bastante tiempo en cicatrizar por completo— dijo haciendo presión en su mano

Ella contemplo la herida con detenimiento, a simple vista no era mas que una mancha aun mas clara que su tono de piel, pero al tocarla la textura claramente dejaba entrever lo profunda que había sido

—Puedo hacer que desaparezca— expreso comenzando a emanar chacra de su mano

Sasuke la detuvo

—Es un recordatoria— negó con la cabeza

La pelirosa lo empujo suavemente hacia la cama, se inclino y beso sus labios, su cuello, su pecho hasta llegar a la cicatriz

—Sakura…— jadeo Sasuke aun mas excitado

**.**

La erección de Sasuke estaba hasta el tope y Sakura se sonrojo aun más al notarlo

.

—Siéntate sobre mi— jadeo tomándola por las caderas

Sakura se mordió los labios mientras hacia lo que él le pedía

Rozo su sexo contra la erección de él, arqueándose al instante

—Guíame hacia ti— le indico acariciando sus pezones

Sakura tomo el pene de Sasuke entre sus manos y lo guío hacia su entrada, apretó los dientes cuando apenas la punta había entrado en ella

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunto al verla dudar

Sakura negó con la cabeza tratando de que no notara su nerviosismo

Sasuke se irguió hasta quedar sentado aun con ella sobre él

—Lo haré despacio…— ronroneo sobre su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

Sakura se estremeció

.

Muy despacio el Uchiha se introdujo, saboreando la deliciosa sensación de estar nuevamente dentro de ella

.

Ambos gimieron cuando estuvieron completamente unidos

.

—No te muevas aun— pidió soportando el leve dolor que sintió

Después de la que creyó la muerte de Sasuke, se vio arrastrada a citas sin futuro por Ino y su madre, sabía que solo trataban de ayudarla pero más que eso la hicieron descubrir que sería muy difícil dispersar el recuerdo del pelinegro de su corazón, solo el sentir su cabeza entre sus pechos le aceleró más las palpitaciones de su corazón

—Ahhh— gimió cuando el pelinegro comenzó a moverse

—¿Estas bien?— inquirió al sentirla tensa

—Si— susurro

Sasuke sonrió de lado al sentir que él había sido el único en poseerla

—Deja de sonreír— se quejo Sakura

El pelinegro le acarició el cuello con la nariz para relajarla

—Muévete— siseo impaciente, su miembro palpitaba deseoso de sentir nuevamente la esencia de Sakura contra él, de llevarla a un nuevo orgasmo y alcanzar el suyo propio

.

Las caderas de Sakura comenzaron un vaivén lento, hipnotizada por la visión de Sasuke devorando sus pechos, era excitante verlo mordisquear y chupar sus pezones mientras que con sus manos apretaba sus piernas y la obligaba a hundirse mas estrujando sus nalgas

.

—Mas rápido— gruño Sasuke ante la tortura de la pelirosa

—Ahhh Sasuke— gimió de placer acelerando las envestidas

La pelirosa bajo su rostro para juntar sus labios, ese beso solo provoco que Sasuke perdiera por completo el control y la penetrara más profundamente

—A…ho…ra Sasu…ke— consiguió decir acompañando su ritmo

—Sakura— gruño él derramándose dentro de ella

.

El último gemido de Sakura murió en los labios de Sasuke cuando alcanzaron juntos el cielo

.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de nada durante los siguientes minutos mientras volvían a recuperar poco a poco el ritmo normal de su respiración

.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan unidos que les era irrazonable separarse, Sakura abrazaba completamente a Sasuke por encima de los hombros mientras este con la cabeza apoyada en sus pechos acariciaba su espalda

.

—Tengo miedo…— murmuro ella— no quiero volver a separarme de ti

Sasuke cerró los ojos

—Presiento que algo malo va a suceder— siguió aferrándose mas a él

—Ya esta sucediendo— susurro Sasuke en su oído

Sakura se separo de él, intrigada por sus palabras

—¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunto temerosa pero la respuesta que quizás recibiría del pelinegro fue interrumpida por el golpeteo de la puerta

—Sakura es hora de irnos— escucho a Kakashi

Ella abrió los ojos alarmada

—S-si— respondió con nerviosismo

—Tsunade-sama nos ha enviado un mensaje…konoha esta siendo atacada— dijo sorprendido a la kunoichi— partiremos en cuanto estés lista

Ambos escucharon los pasos del peligris alejándose

—¿T-tu lo sabias?— pregunto ignorando el escalofrío que sintió al separase de él

—Están buscando al kyuubi— respondió él terminando de poner su pantalón

Sakura se puso delante de él

—¿Y lo dices con tanta tranquilidad?— le reprocho con los ojos humedecidos— quieren atrapar a Naruto

La mirada de Sasuke regreso a ser fría y distante

—Ayúdanos…— pidió como último recurso

—Tengo otros asuntos que resolver

Los labios de la pelirosa temblaron reprimiendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, debía irse con su equipo, era una kunoichi y su aldea la necesitaba

.

Tras vestirse rápidamente salio sin decir una palabra mas…

.

* * *

.

—¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?— la voz de Zetsu interrumpió en los calabozos en donde estaban los jinchirukis

Kisame sonrió socarronamente

—Estábamos tan aburridos que decidimos hacerles una visita

El Zetsu blanco entrecerró su ojo

—Todos están inconciente…

Kisame se encogió de hombros

—Eso deberías decírselo a Tobi

El enmascarado estaba en cuclillas delante de una de las celdas con su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos

—Es hermosa ¿cierto?— murmuro con voz soñadora

Zetsu dirigió su vista en esa dirección y reconociendo a la jinchuriki de dos colas dentro

—A Pain no le gustara saber que estaban aquí

—Es por amor— lo contradijo Tobi

Kisame estallo en carcajadas

—¿Qué es lo que realmente esta sucediendo?— pregunto con desconfianza

—¿Qué quieren de nosotros?— intervino otra voz

—Veo que ya has despertado, anciano— sonrió Kisame ignorando la pregunta de Zetsu

—Pero que demonios…— murmuro el akatsuki estupefacto y más al ver que todos los jinchurikis se ponían de pie de uno a uno

—¿Qué pasa? Zetsu, nunca te había visto tan tenso— se burlo Tobi sonriendo tras su mascara

.

* * *

.

Mientras corrían a toda velocidad de regreso a la aldea, Sakura sentía una opresión en el pecho, tenia un mal presentimiento, no solo por la aldea si no también por Sasuke, había mencionado su muerte con tanta seguridad que solo recordarlo le revolvía el estomago

.

—Kakashi-sensei— lo llamo sabiendo que él era el único que podría despejar sus dudas

El peligris giro su rostro hacia ella

—Necesito preguntarle algo— dijo

—Te escucho

Sakura tomo fuerzas para hablar sin que su garganta se atorara en el proceso

—¿Qué pasara con Sasuke?— sabia que estaba fuera de lugar, para sus compañeros y sensei lo mas importante en esos momentos era la aldea pero ella simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él

Kakashi suspiro

—Es miembro de una organización criminal...si logran atraparlo se enfrentara a un juicio antes el señor feudal del fuego y los kages de cada ninja afectada por ellos

Naruto apretó la mandíbula

—…¿Q-que pasaría después?...

—El único castigo para un criminal de rango S es…

—La muerte…— termino Neji de manera fría

Sakura ahogo un sollozo con ambas manos

—Debe haber otra forma…

Nadie dijo nada

—No pienses en eso ahora— la consoló Ino a su lado

.

* * *

.

—¿Y ahora cual es el paso a seguir?— Itachi había aparecido en la habitación después que Sakura salio

Sasuke estaba de pie en el centro de la recamara

—Porque no hablas— inquirió el mayor recargado en el marco de la puerta, prestándole especial atención a la cama revuelta y a la capa de su hermano aun tirada en el suelo

—Ya sabes que es lo que tengo pensado hacer— dijo pasando a su lado

—Eh, te olvidas de algo— hablo refiriéndose a la capa de akatsuki que estaba tirada en el suelo

—Ya no la necesito— murmuro viéndolo de reojo—…guíame hacia donde se esconde esa rata

Itachi se encogió de hombros

—Tu estas a cargo— concedió caminando al lado de su hermano que por pocos centímetros casi alcanzaba su estatura— Sasuke…

—Hmph— murmuro

—¿Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?— le pregunto

Sasuke le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos

—He dedicado los tres últimos años de mi vida a hacerme más fuerte para matar a ese mal nacido y ahora me preguntas si estoy seguro— rugió

Itachi sonrió despreocupadamente

—Con el tiempo te has hecho más gruñón— le reprocho

—Y tu más infantil— contracto

El rostro de Itachi se torno serio y melancólico

—Es solo que me preocupa lo que pasara después…

Sasuke sonrió taciturno

—Ya sabes lo que pasara

—Nunca he estado de acuerdo, no esperes que me quede de brazos cruzados

—Tendrás que hacerlo…— dijo el menor— desde el principio supe que de todas maneras no saldría bien librado de esto…Kisame me dijo una vez, que viviría como un criminal y moriría como un traidor y sé que así será

—¿Y Sakura?... ¿que hay de ella?, pretendes que se quede tan tranquila

—Ella no será arrastrada a mi oscuridad y tu te encargarás de ello— le dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

Itachi negó con la cabeza

—Cuando yo haya muerto, borraras todo recuerdo que tenga sobre mi— sentencio deteniendo su andar

—No puedes pedirme que haga eso

—Lo harás...

—Nadie permitira que hago algo así— contracto

—Todo lo contrario, ellos te ayudaran, harán de cuenta y caso que nunca existí con tal de que ella no sufra

—Naruto no accederá tan fácilmente y lo sabes…a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado aun te considera su amigo— murmuro Itachi

—Lo siento aniki pero ya lo he decidido así…

.

* * *

.

—¿Cómo es posible?...— murmuro Naruto impactado

Konoha estaba reducida a escombros y los cuerpos de los shinobis y aldeanos esparcidos por doquier

—Sakura, Ino, reúnanse con el cuerpo medico— les ordeno Kakashi— los demás ayuden en todo lo que puedan

—Hai— respondieron todos al unísono

Kakashi coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto para impedir que se fuera

—Lamento poner esta carga sobre tus hombros pero…tu eres nuestra única esperanza— le confió

El rubio negó con la cabeza

—Confía en mi Kakashi-sensei— sonrió confiado

.

El kitzune emprendió el camino en búsqueda del enemigo

.

.

—Dime donde esta el Kyuubi— inquirió un sujeto de cabellera larga y naranja

—Nunca te lo diré— gruño Iruka con esfuerzo mientras el sujeto apretaba con más fuerza su cuello

El castaño gimió de dolor

—Será mejor que le quites las manos de encima— dijo Jiraiya con tono aburrido— a Naruto no le gustara

El akatsuki arqueo una ceja riendo socarronamente

—Supongo que eso debe atemorizarme— dijo soltando a Iruka

—Supongo que si— dijo Jiraiya lanzándose al ataque

.

.

.

Naruto se encontró con el Pein del camino de los fantasmas hambrientos, tras una fuerte batalla pudo derrotar a su oponente utilizando el rasen Shuriken

.

El rubio apenas recupero el aliento cuando el verdadero Pein apareció delante de él

.

—Te voy a borrar de la faz de la tierra— grito el rubio

—Eres muy fuerte…— concedió Pein—nunca nadie me había causado tantos problemas, pero…

Solo basto que Pain murmurara un jutsu y a Naruto le fue imposible moverse

—Ya es suficiente…— sentenció— aunque no debes preocuparte no te matare, después de todo eres mi invitado

Naruto repentinamente comenzó a sentirse débil

—_«Esta robando mi charra»_— pensó haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para mantener sus ojos abiertos

—Kyuubi ha sido capturado — sentencio el akatsuki

—Aun no me vences…— dijo con dificultad el rubio consiguiendo escapar de su técnica

Se lanzo a atacarlo pero el pelinaranja puedo esquivarlo con facilidad

—Eres muy obstinado— le dijo

Naruto jadeaba en exceso, la falta de chacra no hacia más que inutilizarlo aun así se lanzo hacia Pain pero este fue más rápido y lo derribo, cuando estuvo tendido en el suelo atravesó sus manos con uno de sus censores en ellas para detenerlo

—Espero que con esto seas más servicial Kyuubi

.

* * *

.

—Aquí es— le informo Itachi deteniéndose justo en la entrada de una cueva que no se diferenciaba de las demás— hay una barrera que…

El ojos izquierdo de Sasuke empezó a emanar sangre y al instante una ola de llamas negras se estrello contra las paredes

—Adiós al factor sorpresa— murmuro el mayor suspirando cansino

Cuando ingresaron no descubrieron nada fuera de lo común pero el túnel que llevaban recorriendo varios minutos parecía interminable

—Si no supiera que la entrada es extensa diría que fuimos atrapados en un genjutsu— murmuro Itachi

.

Al final del túnel había un trono de piedra que estaba siendo ocupado por el que había ordenado la matanza del clan Uchiha

.

Los dientes de Sasuke se apretaron tan fuerte que su mandíbula se marcaba profundamente

.

—De todos mis enemigos a los que menos espere encontrarme era a ustedes— dijo Danzo con una sonrisa confiada en los labios

Sasuke dio un paso adelante

—Detente…no será tan fácil como parece— chasqueo los dedos y al instante un millar de anbus raíz apareció

—El comité de bienvenida— dijo Itachi divertido

Los ojos de Sasuke parecían arder en llamas

—Me sorprende tu cobardia— dijo el menor— aunque era de esperarse de una rata como tu

Desenvaino su espada la cargo completamente de chidori

—Encárgate de Danzo yo me ocupare de los anbus— dijo Itachi posando una mano sobre su hombro

Aunque el menor intento atacar primero a Danzo un gran grupo de anbus se lo impidieron

—Lo siento pero su oponente seré yo— se burlo Itachi atacándolos con una enorme bola de fuego

Danzo golpeo el suelo con su bastón

—No se queden como estatuas, ATAQUEN— les ordeno perdiendo la paciencia

—Aunque te escondas detrás de estas marionetas…tus horas están contadas— le advirtió Sasuke tras haber quemado vivos a los enmascarados que intentaban proteger a Danzo

—Amatarasu…— dijo Danzo sorprendido

Sasuke sonrió de lado

—No te preocupes, para ti tengo algo especial— alego con un aura que atemorizo al mismo Itachi

.

.

* * *

.

Comenten...


	16. Culminación

.

.

—¿Quién demonios eres?— gruño Naruto haciendo a un lado el dolor— ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

—¿Por qué?...— repitió Pein— explicarte mis motivos no cambiara nada

El pelinaranja miro fijamente al rubio

—Aunque puedo decírtelo de todas maneras…deseo traer paz y justicia a este mundo

—Paz…justicia, debes estar bromeando…mis maestros, mis compañeros, mis amigos, mi hogar… DESPUES DE LO QUE HAZ HECHO AUN SIGUES DICIENDO QUE ESTO ES PAZ— grito

.

Pein empezó a darle un discurso sobre sus metas, las palabras del akatsuki hicieron dudar a Naruto por un instante, mucho de lo que decía tenia sentido— aunque él no quisiera admitirlo— aun así no se daba por vencido aun…

.

—Estas equivocado— grito— llegara el día en que las personas se comprendan las unas a las otras

—Todo lo que haces es hablar— dijo Pein sacando otro sensor de su capa— que puedes hacer cuando aun no has probado nada… todo lo que puedes hacer es proporcionarme el poder del zorro de las nueva colas

Se acerco al rubio

—Ya te lo dije…tu muerte nos conducirá a la paz

El pelinaranja clavo varios sensores en el cuerpo de Naruto

—Arg…—gruño de dolor

—Las heridas no son profundas, he evitado tus puntos vitales…es hora de irnos

Hinata apareció de la nada atacando a Pein, consiguiendo que retrocediera

—Refuerzas ¿eh?— se burlo el akatsuki

—No te dejare poner un dedo sobre Naruto— le dijo Hinata decidida

.

* * *

.

—Itachi…no intervengas— le advirtió Sasuke

Habían exterminado a todos los anbu raíz a excepción de dos que eran los mas fieles a Danzo

—No te preocupes…— respondió el mayor, sabia que su hermano había esperado y sufrido muchos años para obtener su venganza y no seria él quien se la negara

—Fu, Torune, cúbranme…voy a liberar mi brazo derecho

Cuando Danzo saco su brazo de entre sus ropas, este estaba cubierto por tres enormes brazaletes de metal

.

Torune y Fuu se lanzaron al ataque pero nuevamente Itachi se interpuso entre ellos y Sasuke

.

Tras lanzar kunais para distraer al Uchiha mayor Torune lo ataco directamente y Fuu lo hizo por detrás, Itachi usando su sharingan previo el ataque y se aparto antes del impacto, causando que la técnica de Torune le diera a su compañero

.

—Oh, inyectas chacra que destruye las células del objetivo, parece doler— se burlo Itachi

—Lo siento Fuu, ahora mismo te las quito— se apresuro Torune al ver que Fuu se retorcía de dolor

—Esa es una técnica del clan aburame— concedió Itachi— mírate trabajando para la raíz…lo siento pero ya es hora de terminar con esto

Al igual que Sasuke los ojos de Itachi tomaron otra forma lo que le permitió calcinar a sus dos oponentes en un ínstate

—Es todo— suspiro— lo dejo en tus manos otouto

Escucharon el sonido del metal caer al suelo

—Que puedo decir, ahora voy a poder añadir sus ojos a mi colección

Sasuke e Itachi abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que el brazo de Danzo estaba llenos de sharingans

.

* * *

.

—Todo estará bien— susurro la hokage de rodillas en el suelo

Estaba exhausta, había usado todo su chacra en ayudar a sanar a los sobrevivientes

—Si, lo estará— repitió Sakura llegando a su lado para apoyarla contra su hombro

La rubia sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos

—Tsunade-sama— la llamo la pelirosa con lagrimas— Tsunade-sama…

—Llevémosla a un refugio— dijo Shizune también llorando

.

* * *

.

—¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? NO PUEDES IGUALARLE— grito Naruto desesperado

—Lo se— dijo ella sorprendiéndolo— estoy siendo egoísta

—Esto es peligroso— trato de persuadirla

—Estoy aquí por propia voluntad— justamente ahora quiero estar contigo

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido

—Quiero estar contigo…pero no tengo miedo de morir protegiéndote

Pein entrecerró los ojos

—Porque yo te amo— confeso antes de lanzarse a atacar a Pein

Logro asestar un par de golpes en el cuerpo del akatsuki pero fue inútil, él con un solo jutsu la derroto

.

El líder de akatsuki tomo otro censor dispuesto a incrustarlo en el frágil cuerpo de la pelinegra

.

—DETENTE— grito Naruto desesperado

—Mis padres fueron asesinados delante de mis ojos— dijo Pein— el sacrificio del amor…hace que el odio se propague— termino elevando el objeto hacia Hinata pero una gran explosión de chacra lo hizo detenerse

Delante de el la segunda face de la transformación del kyuubi apareció con seis colas esta vez

.

* * *

.

—¿Y ese brazo?— pregunto Sasuke viendo a Danzo fijamente

—Cada uno tiene su historia, tomaría mucho tiempo contarlo todo

—Es mejor así— repuso el menor— solo lograrías cabrearme mas...aunque de todas maneras voy a matarte

Danzo hizo sellos con su mano y ataco a Sasuke, lo golpeo de lleno pero el pelinegro no recibió daño alguno

—_« ¿Qué es esto?»_— se pregunto Danzo

El cuerpo de Sasuke había sido protegido por una barrera

.

De esa misma barrera se formo un enorme brazo que tomo el cuerpo de Danzo estrujándolo hasta hacerlo estallar

.

Itachi y Sasuke observaron la gran cantidad de sangre brotar del cuerpo aplastado

.

—Desde ahora nuestras miradas son las que hablaran…— dijo Danzo apareciendo tras Sasuke

El pelinegro ataco con el amataresu y vio que Danzo ardía en llamas

—Eso estuvo cerca— se burlo Danzo desde otro lugar

Itachi se percato que uno de los ojos del brazo de anciano se cerraba

Nuevamente Sasuke uso el amatarasu y envolvió a su enemigo en llamas y lo ataco con su espada

—Tu poder no es nada comparado con el mío— murmuro Shimura

Cuando Sasuke puso un pie cerca de el su cuerpo se lleno de marcas oscuras

—_«No puedo moverme»_— descubrió

.

* * *

.

—El poder del zorro es impresionante— dijo Pein, estaba bastante herido y sus ropas destrozadas tras los ataques de Naruto

—Se están alejando de la aldea— descubrieron los sobreviviente

—Pein esta huyendo de Naruto— celebro otro

—Cállense— grito Sakura— Naruto esta en peligro y ahora no distingue entre amigos o enemigos

.

Dentro del cuerpo del rubio se libraba otra batalla, el Uzumaki sentía mucho dolor por la posesión del kyuubi sobre su cuerpo, pedía ayuda a gritos pero nadie lo escuchaba y ya habían aparecido ocho colas

.

Mientras tanto Pein reunía todo su chacra en lo que seria su ultima técnica, todos los escombros de la aldea se alzaron al cielo como formando una luna llena

.

—El kyuubi ha desaparecido— descubrió el akatsuki al ver la figura humana de su oponente

Naruto observo a su alrededor, la aldea le pareció aun mas deplorable

—Yo hice esto— dijo con pesar de no poder controlar a su otro yo

—Es hora de acabar con esto— le advirtió Pein

—Quiero hablar con el otro— dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a su contrincante

Tras su pelea mental había descubierto que había otro enemigo pero el pelinaranja no dijo nada solo formo sellos con sus manos

—Veo que tendré que acabar contigo para verlo a él

.

Nuevamente la feroz batalla inicio, par a par con el akatsuki, muchos clones de sombra de Naruto atacaron directamente a Pein, este logro deshacerse de la mayoría a excepción de dos que junto al original formaron un shuriken rasengan y vencieron al enemigo

.

.

—Naruto derroto al sexto Pein— les informo kazuya a los ninjas sobrevivientes

—Ese es Naruto— grito Rock Lee animado

—¿Esta bien? ¿Tiene alguna herida?— pregunto la pelirosa tras haber curado a Hinata

—Esta cansado pero bien— respondió la invocación de Tsunade

Hinata agradeció en silencio

—¿Y donde esta ahora ?— pregunto Gai

—Ahora mismo se dirige hacia el verdadero Pein

—Gai-sensei debemos ir nosotros también— hablo Neji

.

.

Al atravesar el bosque Naruto descubrió un enorme domo hecho de papel

.

—Konan hazte a un lado— le dijo un hombre de aspecto demacrado

—Nagato…— murmuro la peliazul preocupada

—¿Ese es el verdadero?— Naruto se sorprendió al ver a quien controlaba a tan poderosos ninjas

—Así que seguiste ciegamente esa paz tuya y llegaste hasta aquí— lo recibió el pelinegro

Naruto se quedo de pie en silencio, Konan y Pein no parecían atacarlo

—Quiero contarte mi historia— comenzó a decir Pein— quizás entiendas mi camino ninja

.

Con melancolía comenzó a relatarle el sufrimiento que vivió desde muy joven y el transcurrir de su adolescencia

.

—Ya has escuchado mi historia— dijo al terminar— ahora quiero escuchar tu respuesta

—Te entiendo—dijo con dolor— pero no puedo perdonarte, aun te odio…

—Entonces acabemos con esto

—…pero…no voy a matarte— dijo sorprendiendo a los dos akatsukis

—Esa es tu respuesta— hablo Nagato atónito— entonces, solo tenemos que esperar sentados a que traigas la paz

El rubio no dijo nada

—NO ME JODAS— grito el pelinegro— tus ideas no traerán la paz, será imposible mientras vivamos en este maldito mundo

—Yo romperé esa maldición… si existe algo parecido a la paz yo la encontrare— sentencio decidido— no pienso rendirme

Nagato vio con sorpresa que los ojos de Naruto no mostraban duda lo que lo hizo sonreír tranquilamente después de mucho tiempo

—Veo un futuro diferente en ti, por eso confiare en ti Naruto— dijo formando unos sellos con sus manos— gedo rinne tensei no jutsu

El kitzune no comprendió de qué se trataba ese jutsu

—NAGATO— grito Konan al darse cuenta de lo que hacía

—Konan tranquila, ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad

—¿Qué es esa técnica?— pregunto Naruto desconcertado

La peliazul mostró dolor en su rostro

.

De una a una las personas que habían muerto en el ataque se levantaban

.

—¿Que esta pasando?— se preguntaron todos al ver tal milagro

Jiraya sonrió

—Al parecer Naruto se ha encargado de unas cuantas cosas

.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué has hecho?— le pregunto a Pein

—La gente de la aldea esta resucitando— respondió una de las invocaciones de Tsunade

—Entonces…

—Sane a todos los que mate cuando llegue a konoha es lo mínimo que puedo hacer— dijo con esfuerzo— mi papel en este mundo ya acabo…

.

Tras cerrar sus ojos el domo de papel fue disipado y usado para envolver los cuerpos de Yahiko y Nagato

.

—¿Qué pasara contigo?— le pregunto Naruto a Konan— regresaras a akatsuki, no me gustaría que fuéramos enemigos

—Yo me ire, lo único importante para mi eran Nagato y Yahiko…él creía en ti así que yo también lo haré

.

Konan se alejo dejándolo solo, estaba cansado pero aun así retomo el camino hacia el bosque y de regreso a lo que quedaba de su aldea

.

Se sintió desfallecer tras pocos metros recorridos y se desplomo

.

—Buen trabajo— Kakashi lo sostuvo oportunamente antes que cayera al suelo

El rubio se sorprendió

—Kakashi-sensei— murmuro contento

El peligris le sonrió tras la mascara

.

Al llegar a lo que seria la aldea todos lo recibieron como un héroe

.

—Todos estaban esperando tu regreso— le dijo su sensei— lo has hecho bien

—Eres tan impulsivo— lo recibió Sakura mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, luego lo abrazo— que bueno que estas bien

.

La algarabía continúo hasta que sintieron que la tierra se estremecía violentamente

.

Justo a lado de la aldea la tierra comenzó a romperse, todos estaban expectantes a lo que ocurriese

.

Del suelo emergió una enorme figura, lo que parecía un esqueleto humano poco a poco iba tomando la forma de un soldado con arco y flecha

.

—Pero que demonios…— Kakashi había escuchado historias pero nunca creyó que fueran ciertas— susano…

Los que estaban cerca de él giraron su rostro

—¿Susano?— repitió Gai— ¿Realmente existe?

Sakura sintió que su corazón palpitó con rapidez

—Es Sasuke— dijo Neji con su byakugan activado

Los que no estaban al tanto de la situación se sorprendieron mucho

—¿Sasuke?... ¿Sasuke Uchiha?— pregunto Asuma— es imposible…

Sakura salio corriendo en dirección a la batalla sin importarle nada

—Debemos seguirla— dijo Kakashi— luego les explicaremos

Los ex novatos y sus senseis se apresuraron a seguir a la pelirosa

.

.

—REPITE LO QUE HAS DICHO— rugió Sasuke con odio

Danzo escupió sangre

—¿Qué?, es que acaso no te agrada saber que guardo un recuerdo del mal nacido de tu padre y tu adorada madre

Itachi desvió la mirada, él sabia mas de lo que había contado a Sasuke, había indagado en la mente de Orochimaru durante lo mantuvo prisionero en la suya propia, aun así solo seria un espectador

.

La respiración de Sasuke era errática, no porque estuviera exhausto si no porque sentía que su pecho se oprimía cada vez mas

.

—¿Por qué ordenaste a Orochimaru asesinar al clan?— le pregunto Sasuke tratando de quitarse el desasosiego que le provocaron sus palabras

La expresión en el rostro de Danzo cambio de burla a enojo

—Ellos me rechazaron— dijo furioso— tu madre me desprecio

Sasuke abrió desmesuradamente los ojos provocando satisfacción en el rostro de Shimura

—¿D-de que estas hablando?

—Poder o mas bien venganza…cuando era joven admiraba al clan Uchiha, quería ser uno de ellos, poseer el sharingan— sonrió con melancolía— por supuesto tuve que obtener uno propio removiéndolo de un cadáver

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso por la furia

—Pero despues de todo aun así no fui aceptado entre ellos…entoces decidi que me uniría en matrimonio con una de ellos, conseguí comprometerme con la mas hermosa del clan…pero tu padre se interpuso entre nosotros

.

Un aura oscura rodeo completamente al pelinegro seguido de un rugido desgarrador

.

—Sasuke…— grito Sakura pero este no fue capaz de escucharla

—No debes estar aquí— la detuvo Itachi

—¿Qué esta pasando?— le pregunto preocupada

En ese momento los demás también llegaron

—¿Itachi?— murmuraron sorprendidos Asuma, Gai, Kurenai y los demás

—Debo pedirles que no intervenga— dijo el Uchiha mayor con el rostro serio

—Pero… ¿Por qué Sasuke pelea contra él?— Naruto aun estaba débil

—El fue quien mando a terminar con el clan— explico

—Danzo-san hizo eso— dijo Kakashi

Itachi asintió

—No podemos permitir que esto continué— dijo Asuma

—Lo harán— sentencio Itachi mostrando su sharingan amenazante

Sintieron un explosión de chacra y al moustro que estaba siendo controlado por Sasuke, apuntarle con una flecha a Danzo

.

—_«No me dará tiempo de escapar»_— pensó Danzo cuando susano lanzo su ataque— no me queda mas remedio

Hizo algo para que el ataque se desviara lo suficiente para fallar

Sasuke volvió a lanzar la flecha del susano esta vez dando en el punto pero nuevamente no fue más que una ilusión

—Argg— Sasuke gimió adolorido, usar el susano conllevaba a un gran gasto de chacra que resultaba extremadamente doloroso para su cuerpo

Aun así lanzo otra flecha

.

Pero nuevamente fue una ilusión

.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo— rogó Sakura— su chacra se debilita cada vez mas

Itachi se mantuvo firme

—Esta ha sido su razón de vida durante los últimos años

—Yo no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados— dijo Naruto corriendo hacia la batalla

.

Sasuke sintió el chacra del rubio, vio de reojo el grupo que contemplaba la batalla y a Naruto acercarse

.

—Amatarasu— murmuro y en seguida llamas negras bloquearon el camino de Naruto— no se atrevan a interferir— dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio escuchara

—DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO— grito

Danzo aprovecho su descuido para atacarlo

—SASUKE CUIDADO— la voz de Sakura lo hizo regresar a la batalla

Aunque lo ataco desprevenido, Danzo fue el que resulto herido, provocando que una sonrisa se formara en Sasuke

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?— inquirió Danzo con molestia

—Ya se como deshacerme de tu izanagi

El aciano abrió desmesuradamente los ojos

—Como un mocoso como tú conoce esta técnica

Sasuke sonrió de lado mas no respondió y ataco a Danzo, consiguiendo atravesarlo con su katana

—Te has apresurado— dijo el anciano— uno de los ojos aun sigue abierto…ahora te reunirás con tus padres… yo he ganado— sentencio confiado

Sasuke comenzó a reír, fue hasta entonces que Danzo sintió dolor, el Uchiha desactivo su genjutsu dejándolo ver que el ultimo ojo de su brazo si estaba cerrado

—Maldito bastardo— gimió adolorido

—Tu serás el único que se ira al infierno— dijo Sasuke separándose de él y dejando caer su cuerpo estrepitosamente al suelo

.

Él también había resultado herido, no pudo sostener el peso de su cuerpo y callo al suelo apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas

.

—_«No puedo morir»_— se dijo Danzo a si mismo

Sasuke apretó fuertemente los ojos, su visión estaba borrosa

—No te daré esa satisfacción—poniéndose de pie con dificultad rasgo su maltrecha ropa dejando a la vista unos sellos en su pecho

—SASUKE ALEJATE DE ÉL— grito Kakashi al reconocer los sellos

Fue cuestión de segundos para que una enorme esfera negra creciera y arrastrara con ella todo lo que estaba a su paso

—SASUKE!— grito la pelirosa

Después de un destello cegador y una estruendosa explosión el valle se silencio

.

.


	17. Acción y Reacción

.

_CHICAS REALMENTE LAMENTO LA DEMORA_

_MI LAPTOP ESTABA UN POQUITO AGRIPADA ASI QUE LA LLEVE AL DOCTOR Y ME LE DIERON DE ALTA HASTA HOY_

_¬¬ ME HE SENTIDO MUY SOLA ULTIMAMENTE, CASI NO LLEGAN REVIEWS Y ME DESANIMO_

_ESPERO QUE RESUELVAN MI ESTADO ^^U_

_LAMENTO INFORMARLES QUE PRONTO SE ACABARÁ ESTE FIC,_

_ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP_

BYE BYE...

.

* * *

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde el ataque de Pein y konoha comenzaba a emerger de las cenizas

.

— ¿Ha habido algún cambio?— pregunto Naruto entrando a la carpa improvisada que usaban como refugio

Sakura negó con la cabeza

—Sigue igual… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?— lo contradijo— aun tienes que descansar

Una escayola sostenía el brazo derecho del rubio y había varias vendas en su cuerpo

—No estoy tan mal— dijo— en cambio tú no tienes buen aspecto

Ella bajo la mirada

—Estoy bien

—No has comido ni dormido bien en estos días, colapsaras si sigues así— Naruto se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro— sé que no quieres separarte de él pero también tienes que pensar en ti

.

Sakura contemplo en silencio el cuerpo de Sasuke tendido sobre la camilla

.

Aun recordaba la desesperación que sintió al no saber nada de él tras la explosión, su corazón casi dejo de latir cuando pensó que esta vez había muerto

.

Cuando lo encontraron—gracias al byakugan de los Hyuga— estaba inconsciente y tenía varias heridas graves, ella estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo concentrar chacra para curarlo, fue Ino quien lo estabilizo

.

Gracias a la insistencia del rubio salió del lugar, aunque frunció el ceño al ver que estaba completamente rodeada por anbus en espera de que "el Uchiha traidor" como era llamado, despertara

.

No pretendía descansar, debía saber, debía averiguar cómo estaban las cosas, así que se dirigió donde se reunían los miembros del consejo

.

Como era de esperarse se le fue negada la entrada aun así espero paciente hasta que la reunión acabara

.

—Kakashi-sensei— llamo al peligris mientras se acercaba a él— ¿han decidido algo?— pregunto impaciente

—Hasta que Sasuke despierte no sabremos que sucederá

Sakura se estremeció

—Quiere decir que hasta entonces Itachi estará apresado— hablo Ino, quien había escuchado su conversación mientras pasaba por ahí

Kakashi negó con la cabeza

—No hemos hablado sobre él, aun— les informo

—Él no hizo nada— reclamo la rubia

—Los señores feudales y los miembros del consejo tienen que asegurarse de que él no ayudo a Sasuke

—No es justo…— murmuro con los puños apretados

—Se que no lo es, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar la situación

.

Sin poder hacer más ambas kunoichis se alejaron

.

—Ocultar algo es igual que mentir— hablo Shikaku mientras se acercaba al lado de Inoichi

Kakashi asintió dándole la razón

—El crimen más grave que tienen es el asesinato de Danzo, no creo que salgan bien librados de eso— dijo Inoichi— Sasuke será asesinado

—Si tan solo Tsunade despertara— alego Kakashi

Shikaku negó con la cabeza

—Creo que ni siquiera ella será capaz de hacer algo— dijo— no hay manera de comprobar que Danzo estuvo involucrado en el asesinato del clan Uchiha y aunque se pudiera probar tiene otros cargos encima

.

* * *

.

—Esto es demasiado aburrido— bostezo Kisame por quinta vez

Tobi estaba más concentrado en pescar algo para la cena

—Kisame podrías llamar a tus congéneres para que pueda comerlos

Al azul le dio un tic en la ceja

—Por lo menos nos hubiéramos quedado a ver que hacían con Zetsu— ignoro completamente las palabras de Tobi— me hubiera encantado verlo morir a mano de todos los jinchirukis

—Mierda ¿Por qué demonios no quieren picar?— protesto el castaño

—Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho— gruño Kisame

Tobi rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza

—Lo siento…decías algo

.

* * *

.

—Si puedo verte todos los días no me parece tan malo estar encerrado

—Deja de bromear— le reprocho Ino— te he traído algo de comer

Se acercó a la celda para que Itachi pudiera tomar los alimentos

—¿Realmente estas bien?— pregunto ella con la mirada en el suelo

El pelinegro se las ingenió para alcanzarla y elevar su rostro tomándola por el mentón

—Estoy bien— ratifico viéndola a los ojos

Los orbes azules de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas

—No quiero que nada te pase— susurro

Itachi no podía negar que también tenía miedo por su destino y el de su hermano pero habían decidido, juntos, que llevarían a cabo su venganza aun si hubieran consecuencias por ello

—¿Por qué estas tan preocupada por mí?— pregunto

Lo sabía, lo presentía, Ino guardaba sentimientos por él pero quería escucharlo— aunque fuera una vez— de su boca

—¿No lo sabes aun?— dijo ella sonrojada

Itachi sonrió

—Acércate— pidió extendiendo ambas manos hacia ella

Ino dejo la canasta en el suelo y tomo las manos que le ofrecía

—Estoy enamorada de ti— confeso

La sonrisa en el rostro de Itachi se ensancho

—Es absurdo ¿cierto?— continuo ella sonriendo con ironía— suponía que mi empeño por que despertaras se debía a mi orgullo como kunoichi pero poco después me di cuenta que lo que verdaderamente quería era verte sonreír, escuchar tu voz o…

—Besarme…— susurro acercándola todo lo que pudo a la celda y reclamar sus labios

Un beso suave y tierno

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Ino Yamanaka— dijo él separándose solo un poco de ella

.

* * *

.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer?...— murmuro la pelirosa sentada al lado del fotón donde su maestra dormía— si algo llegara a pasarle a Sasuke creo que moriría

Tomo una de las manos de la rubia en busca de alguna reacción pero fue inútil, aun cuando sabía que ni siquiera la intervención de Tsunade conseguiría persuadir al consejo

—Ya verás que todo se resolverá— Shizune trataba de subirle el animo

Ella trato de sonreír

—Tienes razón— trato de ser optimista— regresare en otra ocasión— dijo poniéndose de pie

—Sakura espera— la detuvo la pelinegra— quédate a descansar aunque sea un rato

Tercamente la pelirosa negó con la cabeza entonces Shizune también se puso de pie

—Discúlpame pero no te lo estaba preguntando— exclamo pasando su mano llena de chacra delante del rostro de la pelirosa

.

Esta se durmió al instante

.

* * *

.

—¿Por qué decidiste ayudar a Sasuke?— pregunto Tobi de repente, mientras asaba su comida en la fogata

Kisame miro a la nada

—Me pareció divertido ver que sucedía al final

—No creo que fuera eso— murmuro el enmascarado

El azul frunció el ceño

— ¿Y qué crees entonces?

—Creo que tratas de encontrar tu lugar en el mundo, algo con que liberar tu alma

Kisame rió estruendosamente

—Que me dices de ti— dijo entre carcajadas

Tobi se encogió de hombros

—Nunca quise pertenecer a akatsuki, fui "persuadido" por Pein

—Tengo curiosidad por saber que harás de ahora en adelante— dijo Kisame

—Aun no he pensado en ello— respondió dándole la primera mordida a su pescado— aunque ya no este en la organización aun soy buscado en toda la nación del fuego

El silencio reino entre ellos

.

Se escuchaba el sonido del fuego devorando la madera, Tobi había dejado a un lado su cena

.

—Van a matarlo…— murmuro poniéndose de pie

—¿Qué demonios haces?

—Vamos Kisame debemos ayudarlo

El aludido pareció meditar las palabras de su compañero

—Bien, suena divertido— dijo poniéndose de pie— pero si se enfada te echare toda la culpa a ti

.

* * *

.

—Sakura…— se despertó agitado y sudoroso— fue solo una pesadilla— murmuro tratando de detener los acelerados latidos de su corazón

Ver a Sakura herida por intentar protegerlo le causo escalofríos

—Parece que aún estoy vivo…— se dijo a si mismo sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos

Era indescriptible el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, cada fibra de su cuerpo pedía a gritos cualquier droga que lo ayudara a aliviar su dolor

.

Principalmente sus ojos…

.

Rápidamente y sin ningún reparo seis anbus entraron en la tienda y lo rodearon

.

—Uchiha Sasuke, vendrás con nosotros— hablo uno de ellos

Se puso de pie firmemente, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no tambalear

—¿Dónde está mi hermano?— pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta

En cambio juntaron sus manos tras su cuerpo y con un pergamino las sellaron

.

Fue el centro de atención al salir, podía sentir el desprecio y el rencor de los aldeanos que una vez lo miraron con admiración

.

—Sasuke…— escucho la chillona voz de Naruto— ¿A dónde lo llevan?— les pregunto a los anbu

—A donde debe estar— respondió uno de los miembros del escuadrón— esperara encarcelado hasta que sea enjuiciado

—DETENGANSE— grito

Dos de los seis anbu detuvieron al rubio

—Uzumaki Naruto, aunque hayas salvado a konoha no debes interferir en esto, él es un criminal peligroso

Los mandíbula del rubio se marcó debido al enojo, aun así Sasuke retomo el camino sin necesidad que se lo ordenaran

.

Se sentía incómodo, caminaban con lentitud entre la maltrecha aldea como mostrándoles a los habitantes que estaba indefenso

.

Por fin llegaron a una cueva con dos jounins apostados en la entrada

.

—Así que por fin ha despertado— dijo en tono de burla uno de ellos

Aun así Sasuke seguirá con una postura imperturbable

El otro chasqueo la lengua

—Deja de perder el tiempo con este traidor— escupió con odio

Al unísono ambos jounins formaron sellos con sus manos e hicieron desaparecer la barrera que sellaba la entrada

.

Cuando al fin llegaron hasta su celda lo lanzaron sin ningún reparo dentro de ella, tuvo que apretar fuertemente la mandíbula para no gemir de dolor

.

—Te quedaras aquí hasta que los superiores decidan lo contrario— le advirtieron

.

* * *

.

Ino estaba completamente sonrojada

.

—Pareces un tomate— se burló Itachi

La rubia golpeo ligeramente su brazo

—Siempre eres tan tierno— ironizo ella

Itachi sonrió

—La verdad es que también estoy un poco nervioso

—Solo tratas de hacerme sentir bien— dijo— antes tenías mucha reputación con las chicas

—Era para distraerme nada más…nunca me había interesado una en serio, hasta ahora...

Ino supo que no mentía puesto que pudo notar un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas

—Itachi…

—Uchiha Itachi— fue interrumpida por un jounin del clan akemichi— aléjate de los barrotes y ve al fondo de la celda con la mirada en la pared

— ¿Qué está pasando?— pregunto Ino asustada

—Lo trasladaremos a otra celda— le informo el compañero del jounin

—¿Por qué?...

—Uchiha Sasuke ha despertado, los reuniremos así tendremos un solo punto que vigilar

La kunoichi comenzó a temblar

—Tranquila estaré bien— le dijo el pelinegro cuando paso a su lado

—Itachi…— susurro viendo su espalda sin poder hacer ni decir nada para ayudarlo

.

* * *

.

A toda velocidad Kisame y Tobi atravesaban el camino para llegar hasta konoha

.

* * *

.

Itachi fue encerrado en la celda contigua a la de su hermano

.

—¿Sasuke?, ¿Sasuke puedes oírme?— las paredes de piedra les impedían verse

—Si…— murmuro él con la voz apagada

— ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te hicieron algo?

El menor negó con la cabeza mecánicamente aunque sabía que su hermano no podía verlo

—Al parecer son los efectos secundarios de usar el susano y el amatarasu juntos

Itachi apretó fuertemente los barrotes sintiéndose impotente

—Demonios— rugió— si tan siquiera estuviéramos en la misma celda

—Descuida, solo necesito descansar

El pelilargo se preocupó de todas maneras, la voz de Sasuke cada vez se oía más lastimera y apenas conseguía notar su chacra

—Te sacare de aquí— le aseguro

—Ni siquiera puedo moverme, solo sería un estorbo

—Deja de decir tonterías— grito— eres mi hermano menor así que te sacare de aquí

—Recuerdas que el hermano menor supero al mayor— se burló Sasuke riendo con complicidad— déjame tranquilo…me duele demasiado el cuerpo para estar discutiendo

—Sasuke…— lo llamo

—Solo recuerda tu promesa, cuida de Sakura cuando yo no este, haz que me olvide

—Yo nunca te prometí eso— renegó

— ¿En serio?, pues ahora te estoy obligando— rió

.

* * *

.

Sakura se despertó al sentir la luz clara del sol filtrarse por una pequeña abertura

.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?— le pregunto a Shizune

—Desde ayer en la tarde, son las diez de la mañana

— ¿Por qué me adormeciste?— pregunto molesta

—Simplemente hice que tu cuerpo se relajara, que durmieras hasta esta hora es porque tú misma no has dejado descansar a tu cuerpo— respondió la pelinegra

—Debo irme…

—Antes debes saber algo…Sasuke ha despertado

—Tengo que verlo— dijo levantándose apresuradamente

—No puedes— la detuvo Shizune— fue llevado a una celda en cuanto despertó, no te permitirán verlo

.

Sakura de todas maneras se fue

.

Al estar afuera pudo meditar la situación con la cabeza fría, Shizune tenía razón, no le permitirían entrar a las celdas a menos que obtuviera un permiso especial, aun así decidió intentarlo

—Alto ahí, Haruno-san— la detuvieron como era de esperarse— no se le está permitido entrar

—Q-quisiera evaluar la condición de Uchiha Sasuke, yo era la encargada de cuidarlo antes que despertara

El anbu negó con la cabeza

—Aun así no se le está permitida la entrada…

—Quizás sería bueno que lo examinara— intervino su compañero— cuando fui a hacer la ronda en la madrugada no se veía muy bien

Sakura apretó los puños

— ¿Entonces puedo entrar?— pregunto fingiendo frialdad en sus palabras

—Está bien, él estará sellado así que no corre ningún peligro— le advirtió

Ella asintió

.

La humedad y la sensación de encierro se hicieron presente desde que puso el primer pie dentro, era un lugar deprimente y falto de aseo

.

—Diez minutos…— dijo el que la escoltaba abriendo la celda

Se acercó al Uchiha que parecía dormido, sentado en una esquina de la celda

—Ey tu despierta— fue brusco

—No tiene que tratarlo así— intervino ella

—Es un criminal, no merece ninguna consideración

—Es un ser humano…

—Sakura…— murmuro el pelinegro percatándose hasta en ese momento de la presencia de alguien con él

La pelirosa hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no lanzarse a abrazarlo, desconfiarían de ella y la sacarían inmediatamente de ahí

—Puede dejar que haga mi trabajo— le pidió al anbu

—Estaré cerco por si me necesita

Ella sonrió falsamente

.

Una vez a solas lo estrecho entre sus brazos

.

—Que bueno que despertaste, estaba muy preocupada— le susurro

Sasuke gruño levemente

—¿Te he lastimado?— pregunto preocupada

Él negó con la cabeza pero su cuerpo lo traiciono

—Estas temblando— descubrió la pelirosa— tienes fiebre

—Esta al límite— escucho la voz de Itachi— su chacra está a punto de…

—No lo permitiré— sentencio emanando chacra verde de sus manos

.

Poco a poco el cuerpo tembloroso y pálido de Sasuke fue recuperando su color

.

—Es suficiente— la detuvo cuando tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo, aún seguía recostado en el frío suelo y mantenía sus ojos cerrados

Sakura estaba exhausta

—¿Cómo te sientes Sasuke?— pregunto su hermano

—Me siento mejor— le respondió

Abrió los ojos y al hacerlo descubrió que a penas distinguía la silueta de la pelirosa

— ¿Ha oscurecido ya?— pregunto cauteloso

—Aun no es medio día— respondió ella— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No dijo nada aún estaba aturdido

—Haruno-san, se le ha acabado el tiempo— dijo el mismo anbu que la había escoltado hasta ahí

La aludida apretó la mano de Sasuke

—Intentare regresar mañana— susurro pero el pelinegro solo asintió

.

Cuando quedo solo elevo su mano hasta colocarla delante de su rostro…

.

.

…y no fue capaz de verla…


	18. Pronostico Desalentador

.

_**CHICAS, VERDADERAMENTE LO SIENTO**_

_**ESTOY TENIENDO SERIOS PROBLEMAS CON MI COMPU, POR ESO SE ME HA HECHO UN VERDADERO CALVARIO SEGUIR CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES,  
**_

_**PROMETO QUE PRONTO YA ESTARE SUBIENDO CON NORMALIDA  
¬¬ AUNQUE ESTE REALMENTE ES EL  
**_

_**PENULTIMO CAPITULO  
**_

_**ESTOY TRABAJANDO ARDUAMENTE EN EL FINAL DE ENTRE EL CIELO Y EL INFIERNO (para las que lo siguen)  
**_

_**SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR  
**_

.

.

* * *

.

—Lo que hiciste podría complicar aun mas las cosas— reprendió Kakashi a Sakura tras enterarse de su visita a Sasuke

La pelirosa guardo silencio

—Si esto llega a los oídos del consejo, creerán que están conspirando en contra de la aldea

—No fue así— sentencio— necesitaba saber si estaba bien y si no hubiese ido habría muerto en esa celda…simplemente lo hubieran dejado morir

Quizás hubiese sido mejor medito Kakashi, después de todo nadie en konoha tendría piedad de él

—Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo— suspiro el peligris

—No puedo prometérselo

Kakashi suspiro al ver sus ojos verdes humedecidos

—Trataré de conseguirte un permiso oficial pero ten paciencia

Sakura asintió taciturna

.

* * *

.

El pelinegro parpadeo repetidamente

.

Le resultaba verdaderamente molesto no poder ver a más de un metro de distancia y sumando la oscuridad de las celdas su visibilidad era nula

.

— ¿Cómo están tus ojos?— pregunto Itachi desde su celda, sorprendiéndolo

—Bien— respondió vagamente

El mayor suspiro, no había caso, Sasuke no le diría lo mal que se sentía ni siquiera si lo torturaba

—Todo esta demasiado calmado— murmuro

—Supongo que deben estar decidiendo que hacer— dijo Sasuke

Itachi apretó los barrotes

—Estas demasiado tranquilo

Sasuke fijo su mirada en una pequeña gota de agua que caía desde el techo

— ¿Estará lloviendo? — medito

Estaba preparado para morir, de nada valía ya discutir sobre lo mismo

—Otouto baka— maldijo Itachi de mal humor

El pelinegro sonrió melancólico

—He intentado activar mi sharingan pero me es imposible

—Era obvio que sellarían nuestro chacra

De repente escucharon pasos adentrándose al lugar

—Creo saber de quien se trata— murmuro el mayor

—Si, yo también— lo secundo su hermano

Itachi apretó la mandíbula cuando vislumbro la figura de Ibiki caminar hacía la celda de Sasuke

—Ponte de pie— ordeno Morino

Sasuke obedeció, gracias a Sakura, había podido ponerse de pie sin más que las molestias mínimas

—Extiende tus manos— dijo uno de los tres jounin que acompañaban al especialista

El shinobi formo sellos con sus manos y las coloco sobre las de Sasuke, llenándolo de marcas oscuras

—Ahora regresa al centro de la celda

Su chacra estaba sellado y ahora unas esposas de chacra que le impedían el movimiento, en el mundo ninja se debía desconfiar de la misma sombra, ya en su niñez Sasuke demostró ser un ninja excepcional y en la última batalla demostró que sus poderes superaban con creses a los mejores shinobis

—Uchiha Sasuke a partir de este momento quedas al resguardo del departamento de tortura e investigación de konoha

El Uchiha mayor se sintió impotente

—Sasuke…— murmuro

—No hagas nada..._ le advirtió el menor con solo el movimiento de sus labios

.

El mayor pego la frente en los barrotes, meditando, debía fraguar un plan para liberar a su hermano… y debía hacerlo pronto

.

* * *

.

Kisame y Tobi atravesaban el bosque a toda velocidad hasta que sintieron la presencia de individuos cerca

.

—La diversión parece no terminar— se burlo Kisame escondido entre el follaje

Delante de ellos se movía una caravana resguardado por varios samuráis

—Maldición, tendremos que rodear

—Que tal si los matamos a todos y seguimos derecho

A Tobi le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente

—No podemos tomarlos a la ligera

Kisame arqueo una ceja

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto el castaño al sentirse observado

— ¿Dónde quedo todo eso de Tobi es un buen chico?

El pelicastaño rio nervioso mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su nuca

.

No les quedo mas remedio que tomar otro camino que en consecuencia era mas largo, solo esperaban no llegar demasiado tarde

.

* * *

.

Nuevamente se encontraban reunidos los miembros del consejo y los jounin mas destacados de la aldea

.

—Iniciaremos esta reunión definiendo su objetivo— comenzó a hablar Homura—decidiremos la sentencia impuesta a Uchiha Sasuke

Kakashi se puso de pie

—No creo que sea conveniente prescindir de la presencia de la quinta— alego

—No sabemos cuando despertara y los señores feudales están prontos a llegar— explico la anciana

—Al menos se han detenido a analizar lo que dije en la reunión anterior

—Eso esta fuera de discusión

Kakashi frunció el ceño

— ¿Por qué? — exigió saber

—Uchiha Sasuke, es el único miembro de akatsuki que se ha capturar con vida, las aldeas que se vieron afectadas por este grupo no pretenden esperar a que se aclare un suceso que no tiene relevancia en el asunto

—Lo castigaran con dureza por el asesinato de Danzo— continuo el peligris

— Aunque Danzo hubiera actuado en complicidad con Orochimaru para exterminar al clan Uchiha, eso no desestima que Sasuke asesino a un miembro del consejo y tampoco que perteneció a una organización criminal los últimos tres años— sentencio Homura— por lo tanto hemos decidido que su ejecución se llevara a cabo cuando los señores feudales este aquí

Inoichi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai y los demás solo podían observar, al parecer el destino del Uchiha menor estaba marcado

—Hatake Kakashi…— dijo Koharu al ver que el peligris intentaba replicar— sabemos que en el pasado Sasuke fue uno de tus pupilos pero debes olvidarte de los lazos que los unieron entonces

El ninja copia bajo la mirada, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable

— ¿Qué sucederá con Uchiha Itachi?— intervino Inoichi

—Él nos libero de la amenaza del sannin traidor y es indudable que él ha permanecido ajeno a esta situación, hasta que desapareció del hospital y luego se le encontró acompañando a su hermano, le concederemos el beneficio de la duda

.

* * *

.

Naruto observo desde una de las estructuras recién construidas el lugar en donde mantenía aprisionado a Sasuke

.

Preguntándose que tan difícil seria sacarlo de ahí

.

Aun cuando en su corazón guardaba resentimiento por el engaño y la traición de la que fueron victimas todos, el pelinegro seguía siendo su amigo, lógicamente ya no era el mismo de antes pero su esencia no había cambiado, además de que Sakura sufriría demasiado, él no podría soportar verla decaer nuevamente

.

* * *

.

Ibiki mantenía una mirada impasible delante de Sasuke

.

— ¿Dónde esta la guarida de akatsuki?

—Eso ya no tiene importancia, todos están muertos

Ibiki entorno los ojos

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Sasuke mantenía una mirada desinteresada

— Bien, ¿entonces dónde están los siete bijuus que fueron capturados? — pregunto sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos

—No lo sé…— se limito a responder

El puño cerrado del jounin especialista impacto en su rostro

—Sera mejor que cooperes Sasuke, tu conoces muy bien el procedimiento que empleamos aquí

Sasuke escupió la sangre acumulada en su boca

—No se donde están los bijuus— repitió entornando los ojos

Y era cierto, les había ordenado a Kisame y Tobi liberarlos, nada más

— ¿Están con vida?

—Supongo que si— respondió con indiferencia

Ibiki sonrió de lado

—Hablemos de tu hermano entonces

Desato las manos de Sasuke y lo guio hasta una mesa con dos sillas que ocuparon respectivamente

—Coloca tus manos sobre la mesa con las palmas hacia arriba— le indico

Tras hacerlo Ibiki emano chacra de sus manos y presiono sus pulgares sobre la arteria radial

—Si mientes lo sabré

Sasuke permaneció imperturbable

— ¿Itachi estuvo involucrado también con los akatsuki?

—No— respondió el pelinegro sin titubear

Un sin numero de preguntas vinieron después de esa, mantuvo estrictamente la verdad, mantuvo su frecuencia cardiaca lo mas normal posible, su respiración pasiva y sus ojos fijo en los de su antiguo sensor

.

Ibiki entorno los ojos

.

—Te haré una última pregunta— dijo el especialista

Sasuke se preparo

— ¿Quieres morir?...

.

* * *

.

Las cabezas de los aldeanos de konohagakure se inclinaron ante las caravanas que transportaban al señor feudal del fuego y al señor feudal de la niebla, respectivamente

.

—Ya están aquí— murmuro Kakashi para si mismo

Shikaku poso una mano sobre su hombro

—Pronto será el momento…nadie puede decir que no lo intentaste— el ninja copia bajo la mirada, no lo había intentado lo suficiente

Un reflejo golpeo su ojo visible, cuando elevo la mirada descubrió que el resplandor venía de una de las caravanas, precisamente del adorno en el cabello de una joven a quien Kakashi reconoció al instante

—Kahoru-hime— susurro

Había una ínfima esperanza…

.

* * *

.

Kisame y Tobi se encontraban a escasos metros de los límites de konoha

.

—No es tan tarde como pensamos— dijo Tobi

El pelicastaño se encontraba con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas delante de su rostro

—Varias personas están reunidas dando paso a la caravana que vimos con anterioridad

— ¿Algún rastro de Sasuke?— pregunto Kisame

Este negó con la cabeza

—No puedo verlo pero siento su chacra, haré que busquen su ubicación

—Había una barrera que protegía este lugar, habrá algún modo de traspasarla

Tobi se puso de pie

—Tal barrera ya no existe…por lo que puedo ver Pain la destruyo los pilares que la sostenían

De entre los arbustos emergió un pequeño topo, Tobi lo tomo con una de sus manos

—Ya se donde esta Sasuke— sentencio sonriendo tras su máscara

—Bien— sonrió también Kisame

Tobi invoco a más pequeños roedores

—Si vamos a sacar a Sasuke de aquí necesitamos toda la ayuda de la que dispongamos y una buena distracción

Del interior de su capa saco varios sellos explosivos y pego en la parte baja de los animales

—Manda a algunos de esos animaluchos a buscar a su hermano— dijo Kisame

Tobi retrocedió cubriendo las orejas de uno de los topos

—No los llames así— lloriqueo— son animales sensibles

A Kisame le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente

—Tu vas a hacerlos explotar pero yo no puedo llamarlos animaluchos

Tobi negó con la cabeza, el tiburón no hizo más que suspirar cansado

.

* * *

.

—Tres de los cinco señores feudales ya están en la aldea, sabes lo que significa, verdad traidor— uno de los anbu que escoltaba a Sasuke de regreso a su celda no dejaba de molestarlo— estaré en primera fila cuando te corten la cabeza

—Ya basta…— sentencio uno de sus compañeros

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? — reclamo— ¿Es que estas de su parte?

—No digas estupideces— rugió

Sasuke rodo los ojos para disfrazar su melancolía, escuchar a esos dos discutir le recordaba a sus antiguos compañeros anbu

Sonrió con ironía

No paso mucho tiempo con ellos para llegar a entablar un lazo pero irónicamente se reuniría con ellos en el otro mundo

—Hasta pronto Uchiha Sasuke... — dijo con burla el enmascarado

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le pregunto Itachi una vez que estuvieron solos

—Solo fueron un par de golpes…

Itachi sostuvo delante de su rostro el pequeño topo que había visitado su celda

—Espero que no estés tan cómodo en esta lugar— comenzó a decir el pelilargo

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto el menor

Kisame y Tobi están intentando liberarte

Sasuke se acercó a los barrotes

—Esos idiotas...— murmuro— diles que no intenten nada, que huyan

—No lo harán

—Itachi, aunque la aldea fue destruida todos los ninjas siguen en pie, es una estupidez

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso pero…no los voy a detener

— ¿Qué pueden hacer ellos dos contra toda la aldea?

—Querrás decir tres

—No lo harás— sentencio el menor

—Por supuesto que si, tengo el poder para hacerlo

—El Susano que desarrollaste aun no esta completo

—Lo esta, simplemente no he tenido tiempo de usarlo

—Itachi esto es una locura

El mayor golpeo con fuerza los barrotes

—Es una locura que quiera salvar la vida de mi hermano menor… no Sasuke lo que es una verdadera locura es que te rindas tan fácilmente

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula

—Es acaso que quieres morir…

El pelinegro se sentó en el suelo

—Lo que no quiero es huir mas…—confeso— estoy cansado…

Itachi sonrió melancólico

.

Sasuke era demasiado pequeño cuando comenzó a experimentar el dolor en carne propia, era comprensible que deseara llevar una vida normal, dejar de luchar aunque darse por vencido y esperar la muerte era un lujo que él no podía permitirle

.

Reuniendo todo el chacra que pudo consiguió activar su sharingan, fijo su mirada en el pequeño roedor y este pareció hipnotizado, expectante a que acabase de mostrarle el mensaje que deseaba que le diera a su invocador

.

* * *

.

—Kahoru-hime— Kakashi hizo una reverencia al estar delante de la sobrina del señor feudal del fuego

—Hatake Kakashi-san— sonrió la castaña— cuando me informaron que solicitaba hablar conmigo no pude negarme

Ademas de belleza la jovencita había adquirido confianza y elocuencia para hablar

—Tengo curiosidad por saber que tiene que decirme

Kakashi asintió

—Es un atrevimiento de mi parte importunarla pero necesito de su ayuda…— la joven escuchaba con atención— supongo que conoce el motivo de su llegada a konoha

La pelicastaña asintió

—Uchiha Sasuke fue condenado a la pena de muerte…

—Hatake-san— lo interrumpió— esta intentando decirme que quiere que interceda a través de mi tío por ese joven, pero tengo entendido que es un miembro activo de akatsuki y desertor de esta aldea

Kakashi asintió

—No pretendo justificarlo pero sin ser conscientes la aldea lo orillo a tal camino

—No comprendo

—Déjeme contarle la historia y quizás comprenda que la pena de muerte es una sentencia demasiado dura para alguien que lo único que quería era vengar la muerte de sus padres

.

El ninja copia comenzó a relatar la historia que Itachi les había confiado, sabía que no conseguiría la libertad del Uchiha menor pero al menos su vida no terminaría a tan temprana edad

.

Había sido su alumno y como su mentor debía procurar por su bienestar

.

—Ciertamente su motivo tuvo mucho peso pero… si intentara interceder por él, la concordia que se mantiene entre las cinco grandes naciones se vería afectada ¿Lo comprende Hatake-san?

—Por supuesto que si, hime

—La ejecución de Uchiha Sasuke se realizara según lo previsto yo no...

— ¿E-ejecución?...

Sakura estaba en la entrada de la tienda, su rostro se había puesto pálido

— ¿Q-qué has di-cho, Kakashi-sensei?

El aludido apretó con fuerza sus puños

—No pude hacer nada…lo siento

Sakura negó frenéticamente con la cabeza

—No pueden matarlo…

—Lamentablemente ya esta decidido— intervino Kahoru— Sakura-san lamento que nuestro rencuentro se vea empañado por las circunstancias…

—Calla— expreso con los labios temblándole en una mezcla de miedo, furia e impotencia

—Pero que falta de respeto— espeto la acompañante de la princesa

Kahoru hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio

—Sakura…— Kakashi trataba de apaciguarla pero esta negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo del lugar

El peligris corrió tras ella mientras la algarabía se comenzó a escuchar en las calles mal trechas de konoha, anunciando que el último señor feudal estaba en la aldea

.

Se había acabado el tiempo…

.

* * *

.

SE QUE ESTUVO UN POCO ABURRIDO Y QUIEREN SASUSAKU, NO IMPACIENTE...EN EL FINAL LES PROMETO ENMENDARME


	19. Medidas Desesperadas

_._

_**AHORA EN MI NATAL NICARAGUA,**  
_

_**HAY ALERTA VERDE (PREVENSION) A UN TERREMOTO  
**_

_**AUN ASÍ HE DECIDIDO SUBIR EL CAP, RECIEN TERMINADO  
**_

_**ESTOY TENIENDO PROBLEMAS EN MI CABEZA, LAS IDEAS NO ESTAN FLUYENDO COMO GENERALMENTE LO HACEN ASI QUE PERDONEN CUALAQUIER ERROR  
**_

_**CREO...CREO...CREO  
**_

_**QUE ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO  
**_

_**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y COMENTEN,  
**_

_**SE QUE A VECES SE TORNA FASTIDIOSA PERO LOS COMENTARIOS SON COMO UNA MUSA PARA MI  
**_

_**ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO AUNQUE EN REALIDAD LO HAGO POR MERA Y PURA DIVERSION  
**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO  
**_

**_LAS DEJO EL CAP 19_**

_._

_._

* * *

_.  
_

_Al ser destruido el estadio en el ataque de Pain__,__ se fabrico un escenario improvisado para la ejecución de Sasuke, con madera que emergía de la tierra gracias a la técnica de Yamanto, se hizo una tarima desde donde los cinco señores feudales darían la orden de muerte, frente a ellos un pequeño podio que seria el sitio donde el traidor esperaría su final y algunos pasos mas alejados de este se encontraba el lugar donde el verdugo acabaría con la vida del Uchiha menor…_

_._

—_Debemos adelantarnos a lo inesperado— murmuro Koharu a Homura_

—_No creo que nadie en esta aldea este de su lado— se burlo el anciano_

—_Te equivocas, me entere que la alumna de Tsunade se las ingenio para ingresar a las celdas y curarlo— comenzó—también recuerda que Hatake Kakashi se mostro en desacuerdo con el veredicto _

_Homura asintió meditándolo_

—_Tienes razón__,__ pero que pueden hacer un par de ninjas contra toda una aldea_

_En ese momento se escucho el llamado de la puerta_

—_Adelante— convino Koharu_

_Delante de ellos la enorme corpulencia de Ibiki apareció _

— _¿Que información obtuviste?_

—_Uchiha Itachi no estuvo involucrado con el akatsuki_

— _¿Conseguiste sacarle el paradero de los jinchurikis?_

_Ibiki negó con la cabeza_

—_Te has vuelto despreocupado con el tiempo— lo reprendió Koharu— no importa__,__ esta nueva información no cambia en nada la situación _

_El especialista detecto ansiedad en el tono de voz de la anciana_

—_Puedo preguntar que harán con el hermano mayor_

—_Será liberado una vez que la ejecución termine, no podemos permitir que arme un revuelo—dijo Homura— puedes retirarte…_

_Ibiki asintió _

—_Todo esta saliendo bien hasta el momento— la anciana observo por la ventana como el cielo comenzaba a cambiar para dar paso al ocaso—…nuestro secreto estará a salvo una vez que ese mocoso haya muerto_

—_No del todo— repuso Homura— debemos de deshacernos del otro también _

—_Y lo haremos— sentencio Koharu— solo tenemos que esperar, seria muy sospechoso que él muriera repentinamente, un paso a la vez Homura un paso a la vez…_

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos perdieron cualquier color existente en ellos_

_._

_Lo había intentado, había ido de nuevo a las celdas para entrar y encontrarse con Sasuke, ya dentro encontraría la manera de sacarlo de ahí pero se le fue negado el paso_

_._

— _¿Qué puedo hacer? — sollozo abatida _

_Estaba sola, había gritado que quería estar sola cuando Kakashi intento darle apoyo_

—_Será que no hay nada mas que hacer— sus lágrimas bañaban completamente su rostro_

_De repente una pequeña criatura se acercó a ella, moviendo graciosamente su nariz mientras aminoraba mas la distancia_

—_Te envidio sabes…— comenzó a hablarle al animal—tu vida debe ser demasiado sencilla para que sea justo…— cubrió su rostro con ambas manos ahogando su llanto—no podre soportar que muera…_

—_Justamente a quien estaba buscando— esa voz la sobresalto_

_Delante de ella aparecieron dos figuras, recordaba al enorme sujeto azul y a su espada que casi la parte en dos, por su puesto, ambos eran los que acompañaban a Sasuke_

— _¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo entraron a la aldea?_

_Sakura se puso en posición de defensa_

— _¿Cuál aldea? — se burlo Kisame extendiendo sus brazos como rodeando el lugar devastado _

—_Kisame deja de molestarla— intervino Tobi— Te llamas Sakura ¿Cierto?_

_La pelirosa asintió con desconfianza _

—_Aun no han respondido ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

—_Pues liberar a Sasuke, acaso no es obvio— soltó el tiburón con fastidio_

_Un inconsciente suspiro escapo de sus labios, quizás aun no todo estaba perdido pero…_

— _¿Solo ustedes dos? — pregunto _

_Tobi se puso en cuclillas entonces el pequeño topo subió a su mano_

—_Tenemos suficiente ayuda y un par de manos extra— dijo acariciando al peludo_

_Los ojos de Sakura se mostraron duros, alejando cualquier rastro de las lágrimas sobre ellos _

—_Yo también ayudaré— sentencio _

—_Bien, será otro par de manos extras entonces— sonrió Kisame_

—_Yo también ayudare…_

_Una voz femenina se escucho tras ellos provocando que la sonrisa de los akatsuki se ensanchara _

_._

* * *

_._

_El sudor perlaba la frente de Kakashi mientras secretamente rebuscaba algo que despejara sus dudas_

_._

_Los miembros del consejo parecían demasiado apremiados a que Sasuke fuera ejecutado, había algo, lo sabia, lo presentía…y su instinto nunca se equivocaba _

_._

_Fue entonces que escucho voces colarse entre las débiles e improvisadas paredes_

_._

—_Danzo fue un estúpido al permitir que esos dos quedaran con vida— la voz de Homura era inigualable_

—_Yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo pero era un capricho de Orochimaru, quería experimentar con ellos— lo secundo la anciana_

_El peligris se quedo paralizado, todo era demasiado turbio y confuso_

—_Debemos planear muy bien cual será nuestro siguiente movimiento_

—_Mañana cuando Sasuke no sea más que el cadáver de un traidor, liberaremos a Itachi y después podremos hacer parecer su muerte como un suicidio_

_Homura sonrió _

—_Tiene sentido…ha pasado los últimos tres años postrado en una cama, su clan exterminado y su único hermano muerto, la vergüenza de ser conocido como el hermano de tal criminal lo hará tomar la decisión de no permanecer por mas tiempo en este mundo_

_Kakashi apretó con fuerza los puños antes de sentir algo enredarse en su pierna_

—_Pero que demonios…— una serpiente extraña se había enredado en su pie_

_Un pelinegro de tez extremadamente blanca estaba delante de él y lo había delatado _

—_Sai, acaba con él— grito el anciano al verse descubierto _

_La serpiente se apretó más contra su pierna intentando inmovilizarlo mientras sus enormes colmillos se acercaban para clavarse en su pantorrilla, Kakashi uso un katon liberarse de ella y convertirla en una mancha de tinta _

—_Tus reflejo son rápido— dijo el pelinegro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro_

—_Gracias…_

_Sai abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta que el ninja copia estaba tras él y al que había atacado desaparecía en una nube de humo_

_._

* * *

_._

—_Se acercan— dijo Itachi detectando la presencia de ninjas_

_Un grupo de anbus entro el los calabozos _

—_Uchiha Sasuke, llego la hora— el enmascarado se paro firme delante de su celda_

_El pelinegro se puso de pie con parsimonia y se quedo quieto mientras cuatro anbus entraban y encadenaban su cuerpo_

—_Despídete de tu hermano— se burlo otro acercándose a Itachi_

_Este por su parte sonrió de lado_

—_Hasta pronto— susurro_

_Comenzaron a salir con el pelinegro muy bien resguardado sin que los anbus se percataran que uno de los suyo, precisamente el que se había acercado a Itachi, había quedado atrás _

—_En la cama te veías más pequeño_

—_Supongo que ese es un cumplido— dijo el pelilargo— supongo que tu eres Kisame_

—_Supones bien— una nube de humo cubrió el pequeño cuerpo del anbu hasta transformarlo en un a figura alta y con el aspecto de un tiburón— apártate de los barrote— sugirió desenvainando su samehada_

—_No eres el mas inteligente del grupo ¿cierto? — alego Itachi— si destruyes los barrotes alertaras a todos_

_Kisame sonrió mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes_

—_Calla y observa, mocoso_

_Cuando abalanzo su espada esta no hizo ruido al impactarse aunque ni siquiera le hizo ningún rasguño al metal_

_._

_Una boca se hizo presente en la espada y comenzó a absorber el chacra que rodeaba la celda hasta que el metal comenzó a tomar un color rojizo como oxidado y luego desintegrarse en el acto_

_._

—_Sorprendente— dijo Itachi_

—_Lo se_

— _¿Me quitaras de la misma manera estos sellos? — pregunto _

—_Lo hará otra persona— respondió— ahora tenemos que salir de aquí _

_._

* * *

_._

_Toda la aldea estaba reunida ya cuando los anbus llevaron hasta el podio a Sasuke, cada señor feudal en su puesto, detrás de ellos sus acompañantes y guardias_

_._

_El Uchiha mantenía la mirada impasible y la frente erguida _

_._

—_Uchiha Sasuke se te ha acusado de traicionar a tu aldea, unirte a una organización criminal y asesinar a un miembro del consejo de konohagakura, ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?_

_El aludido guardo silencio_

_El señor feudal de la tierra se puso de pie_

—_La aldea de iwagakure te acusa del rapto de los jinchurikis de cuatro y cinco colas_

_Sasuke recuerda a los responsables: Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame y él mismo aunque no hubo movido un dedo en esa ocasión _

_Ahora fue el turno del señor feudal del viento_

—_Sunagakure te acusa del rapto del jinchuriki de una cola— fue _

_Como la captura mas reciente todos sabían que Deidara y Sasori habían sido los responsables aunque después nuevamente se vio involucrado junto a Tobi y Kisame_

_._

_Su lista de crímenes siguió en aumento conforme pasaban los minutos_

_._

_Sonrió imperceptiblemente_

_._

_Como era el único akatsuki que conseguían atrapar estaban adjudicando todos esos crímenes sobre él, lo había sabido desde siempre nada lo sorprendía ya aunque no pudo negar que su pulso se aceleró cuando escucho al líder del país del fuego ordenar al verdugo preparar la ejecución _

_._

—_ESPEREN…— grito Naruto_

_Los shinobis se alertaron_

— _¿Quién osa interrumpir? — pregunto el señor feudal del viento_

_Kaoru se puso de pie_

—_Es Uzumaki Naruto ¿no es así? — una sonrisa ocupaba los labios de la princesa_

—_Te recuerdo y siempre estaré en deuda contigo— convino el feudal del fuego_

—_Señor…— comenzó el rubio acercándose a la tarima_

—_Detente ahí— intervino uno de los guardias_

_Cuando Naruto detuvo su andar se encontró a escasos metros de Sasuke, este lo observaba de reojo_

— _¿Qué quieres muchacho? — intervino otro feudal_

—_Él no debe morir…_

—_Estas consciente de lo que acabas de decir— intervino el daimyo del país del fuego— él traicionó esta aldea, uno de sus aliados la redujo a lo que es ahora…observa sus rostros— dijo refiriéndose a los aldeanos—ellos esperan que page por lo sucedido_

_El rubio apretó los puños_

—_No presten atención de sus palabras— intervino Homura haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza, instantáneamente dos anbus se apostaron al lado del rubio_

—_Suéltenme— exclamo_

—_No compliques las cosas Naruto…— apenas fue un susurro pero el aludido reconocio la voz de Sasuke_

—_Pero que demonios estas dicien…— callo al sentir su cuerpo adormecido_

_Los anbus enviados por el consejo lo habían paralizado _

—_Continuemos— se apresuró Koharu _

_Tenues gotas de sudor surcaban su rostro, fue una suerte que Sai hubiera impedido que Kakashi se encontrara con alguien y contara lo que había escuchado aunque aun no sabían el resultado de la batalla, debían estar presentes en la ejecución para salvaguardar su imagen _

_._

_Los ancianos decidieron continuar, Naruto gritaba en su interior pero su cuerpo no le respondía_

_._

_Sasuke fue acomodado de rodillas contra un mesón con la mandíbula apoyada en el borde de esta_

_._

—_Adelante…— dieron la orden_

_El verdugo elevo la enorme espada Kan-Dao para luego hacerla descender con fuerza hacia el cuello del Uchiha_

_._

_De repente la espada fue rodeada por un fuego negro que amenazo con extenderse hasta el hombre que la sostenía_

_._

—_Eso estuvo cerca— murmuro Sasuke poniéndose de pie_

—_E-espera que haces— el hombre que debía darle muerte había soltado su arma para evitar arder con el fuego del amatarasu _

—_NO PERMITAN QUE ESCAPE— grito Homura y de inmediato los anbus y shinobi se apostaron delante del pelinegro_

_Una fuerte explosión hizo que la tierra se estremeciera, a esta le siguieron mas explosiones en cadena_

—_Protejan a los civiles— ordeno Gai a Neji y los demás— evacúenlos…_

_Los aldeanos temían por sus vidas_

—_No sean estúpidos es una distracción— Koharu trato de detener a un grupo de shinobis que fueron en dirección a las explosiones, pero fue imposible detenerlos— maldición, esto no esta bien_

—_Tranquilizante— Homura se acercó a ella_

—_Tranquilizarme— repitió furiosa—todo el plan se esta hiendo al infierno_

_Tenten hacia señas con sus manos a las personas para que siguieran una dirección en especifico_

—_Esto es una locura— murmuro— ¿Quién demonios ataca?_

—_Cuando Sasuke estaba peleando con Danzo esas mismas llamas negras aparecieron__,__ eso quiere decir…_

—_Itachi…— dijo Ino deteniendo su andar— Itachi esta tratando de liberarlo…_

—_No es momento de pensar en eso— la reprendió Shikamaru pero la rubia se rehusó a continuar a su lado— INO— grito el pelinegro al ver que regresaba hacia donde estaba Sasuke _

—_«Debo saber que esta sucediendo»— pensó _

_En la tarima los señores feudales eran resguardados por samuráis y shinobi de elite mientras Sasuke se mantenía impasible_

—_No debimos fiarnos de un traidor como tu— expreso con rencor uno de los anbus— lo siento, pero tu ejecución no se llevara a cabo por un verdugo, lo hare yo mismo_

_De su porta shuriken saco un kunai y se acercó peligrosamente al menor_

—_Yo también lo siento pero…eso no te será posible_

_Cuando Sasuke elevo la mirada, sus ojos estaban provistos del magenkyo sharingan_

— _¿Cómo es posible? — todos estaba anonadados, se suponía que a causa de los sellos que habían colocado en su cuerpo, su chacra estaba inutilizado _

—_Me gustaría llevarme todo el crédito pero en realidad este pequeño ratón hizo todo el trabajo_

_Sobre el hombro de Sasuke se vio aparecer un pequeño topo de color oscuro_

—_No es un ratón…_

_El desconcierto inundo el lugar cuando sin percatarse de la llegada de Tobi este ahora estaba al lado de Sasuke y tomaba al pequeño animalito entre sus manos_

—_Se llama pinky, no lo olvides_

_El Uchiha menor sonrió _

—_No lo olvidare— espeto _

—_Ataquen…— ordeno el líder del escuadrón_

_Cinco anbus y mas de diez shinobis se abalanzaron contra ambos siendo detenidos por un estruendoso y destructivo golpe de la pelirosa_

—_Sasuke— susurro la pelirosa antes de lanzarse a sus brazos_

_El pelinegro la estrecho con fuerza_

—_No debiste involucrarte en esto— susurro contra su cuello_

—_No me volveré a apartar de tu lado_

—_Basta de tanta charla— Konan había aparecido y los cubría con una barrera de los ataques _

— _¿Cuál es el siguiente paso a seguir? — le pregunto Sakura a Tobi_

_Este ladeo la cabeza_

— _¿Qué les hizo pensar que tengo otro plan?_

_La pelirosa estuvo tentada a estrangular al akatsuki pero como se encontraban en una situación de alto riesgo, prefirió ignorar el deseo _

—_Konan, desaparece la barrera, usare mi amatarasu_

—_No…— lo detuvo Sakura— no debes matar a nadie_

_La Haruno aun estaba demasiado ligada a esa aldea en cambio él no_

—_Por favor— rogo al verlo tan decidido _

_Sasuke mordió su dedo pulgar para invocar a un enorme halcón_

—_Suban— ordeno una vez que el ave guardo sus alas_

_Una vez en las alturas tuvieron que esquivar los ataques que eran lanzados hacia ellos_

— _¿Dónde esta Itachi? — pregunto_

—_Unos metros más al suroeste, él y Kisame se están encargando de despejar el camino_

_._

_Era un suicidio, un plan elaborado sobre la marcha_

_._

_Si, habían rescatado a Sasuke de una muerte segura pero si lograban escapar de la aldea ¿Qué les deparaba el destino?, ahora no solo Tobi y Kisame debían huir, Itachi, Sakura y el pelinegro también_

_._

_Su vida se reduciría a huir, siempre…_

_._

_Una fuerte explosión los alerto de la ubicación del Uchiha mayor_

_._

—_Ya era hora— los recibió Kisame derribando al ultimo shinobi en pie_

— _¿Están muertos?— pregunto Sakura, acercándose a uno de ellos para examinarlo_

—_Ninguno a muerto— respondió Itachi— solo están inconscientes_

—_Bien, entonces salgamos de aquí— propuso Konan _

_._

_No fueron capaces de dar mas de dos pasos cuando se vieron rodeados por un sin numero de ninjas_

_._

—_Demonios— rugió Itachi_

_._

_No estaba seguro que el pequeño grupo podría contra todos…_

…_era un suicidio…_

.


	20. El principio del fin

_.**  
**_

**Chicas, de todo corazón les ofrezco mil disculpas por dejar abandona este fic tanto tiempo,  
**

**mi unica justificacion es que se me habia ido la imaginacion al &·%/(%$  
**

**Éste es el capitulo final pero lo he dividido en dos para no hacerlo tan pesado  
**

**mañana subire la otra parte  
**

**Tal vez no sea de su agrado y tal vez si, me disculpo de antemano, pero no crean que he estado periendo el tiempo, he terminado otro fic pero me dije que no podia subirlo hasta que subiera el final de este fic, he recibido mensajes preguntandome que cuando diablos iba a terminarlo ahora ya se los puedo responder  
**

**Gracias a las que leyeron mis disculpas y solo les pido un review para dejarme saber que opinan de esta primera parte del final**_**  
**_

_.**  
**_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_._

_La única vía de escape era abrirse paso entre la avalancha de shinobis que esperaban una sola orden para atacar _

_._

_No había ni amigo ni enemigos, se les había ordenado proteger lo que quedaba de su preciada aldea y para ellos los cuatro miembros akatsuki y Sakura ahora eran una amenaza_

_._

_La situación se tornaba desfavorable para ellos a cada instante _

_._

— _¿Ahora qué haremos?...— susurro temblando de miedo_

_Estaban completamente rodeados, ellos estaban espalda con espalda para defenderse aunque nadie se movía aún…_

—_Las cartas ya están lanzadas rosadita— dijo Kisame empuñando su samehada— tenemos que tomar medidas drásticas_

_Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, no quería que nadie muriera_

_Sasuke dio un paso al frente_

—_Colóquense tras de mi— ordeno a sus compañeros_

—_No intentes hacer lo que creo que harás— intervino el Uchiha mayor— no hace mucho estabas completamente sin chacra, es muy peligroso _

—_Sasuke…— Sakura toco ligeramente una de sus manos, preocupada _

_Del cuerpo del pelinegro un aura de un color violeta oscurecido comenzó a emanar_

—_Sasuke— repitió el mayor_

— _¿Qué está haciendo? — pregunto la pelirosa_

—_Usara el Susano— respondió Itachi apretando los dientes_

_El Uchiha menor nuevamente invoco al enorme halcón _

—_Suban…— espeto_

_Kisame frunció el ceño_

—_Debes estar bromeando, nos estas diciendo que huyamos como ratas asustadas _

—_No hay otra alternativa_

—_Kisame si nos quedamos nos cortaran la cabeza, ya conseguimos que Sasuke escapara, él se encargara— intervino Tobi_

_El azul de un salto subió al lomo del animal, tendiendo su mano hacia Konan para ayudarla a subir _

—_Sube Sakura-san— Tobi intento ayudarla pero esta negó con la cabeza_

—_Me quedare con Sasuke— sentencio _

—_No puedes hacerlo— intervino Itachi_

_Tobi también subió al ave_

—_Sube…— repitió _

_Sakura apretó con fuerza sus manos_

—_No puedo irme…no me separare de él, no otra vez… _

_El pelilargo negó con la cabeza_

—_Yo me quedare a ayudarlo…ahora sube_

—_Ninguno de los dos se quedara— los interrumpió Sasuke_

—_Estas de broma si piensas que te dejare enfrentarlos a todos solo_

—_No insistas— sentencio— no podré concentrarme si ustedes están aquí _

_Itachi observo a su hermano un instante, estaba sudado y apretaba los dientes con fuerza pero a pesar de todo, sus ojos ya opacos mostraban la férrea decisión marcados en ellos _

—_Te estaremos esperando— murmuro_

_Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos_

—_No…— negó con la cabeza acercándose a Sasuke— yo me quedare contigo, no iré a ningún lado_

_Sasuke sonrió levemente, inclino la cabeza y besos sus labios_

—_Gracias…—susurro_

_La pelirosa lentamente fue cerrando los ojos hasta caer en los brazos de Sasuke_

—_Cuida de ella— le dijo a su hermano entregándosela _

_Itachi negó con la cabeza_

—_La cuidaras tú cuando todo esto termine_

_._

_Cuando Itachi pretendió subir al halcón, Homura dio la orden de atacar, Sasuke aparto a muchos con una ráfaga de viento que lanzo desde las manos del susano, Konan formo una copula de papel alrededor de ellos para protegerlos y así permitir que el ave alzara vuelo_

_._

—_Vámonos, ya no hay tiempo— les urgió Tobi_

_Itachi salto hacia la espalda del ave con Sakura acurrucada en su pecho_

—_Más te vale que regreses con vida mocoso— dijo Kisame sin verlo— recuerda que me prometiste luchar contra mi _

—_Sabes que no tienes oportunidad— espeto Sasuke— VAYANSE— grito cuando pedazo a pedazo la copula de papel se iba deshaciendo _

_._

_Desde las alturas los últimos tres miembros de akatsuki e Itachi con Sakura aún inconsciente, observaron como lo que parecía un enorme esqueleto humano iba tomando la forma de un guerrero con arco y armadura _

_._

_._

_._

—_Esto es una locura, como demonios nos enfrentaremos a esa cosa— espeto Kiba al ver la enorme defensa de Sasuke_

_Shikamaru también estaba impresionado, tanto que aún su cabeza no ideaba un plan _

—_Es como la defensa de arena de Gaara— dijo Rock Lee _

—_No— negó Asuma con la cabeza— es más poderosa_

_._

_La tierra comenzó a estremecerse ante el grito que lanzo la enorme figura _

_._

—_Ataquen todos a la vez— ordeno Homura un pesada gota de sudor resbalaba a cada lado de su rostro— no se detengan, usen sus mejores técnicas _

—_Nos matara de un soplo— la voz temblorosa de un gennin hizo que algunos quisieran contradecir la orden del miembro del consejo y huir _

—_QUE ESPERAN— grito el anciano con desesperación, ignorando el temor de los shinobis _

_._

_Todos obedecieron al instante, Chouji agrando su cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura del Susano, consiguió sujetarlo pero de nada le valió, la poderosa criatura lo lanzo lejos_

—_Los jóvenes de ahora…— el líder del clan Yamanaka comento mientras negaba con la cabeza_

—_Dales una oportunidad— dijo Shikaku Nara— aún les queda mucho que aprender_

—_Así es— lo secundo el padre de Chouji— mejor enseñémosles como se hace Inoichi, Shikaku_

_Los aludidos asintieron con una sonrisa_

_El líder del clan Nara formo sellos con sus manos y con su jutsu de sombras atrapo la de Susano_

—_Ahora Choza…no poder detenerlo por mucho tiempo— dijo haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para contener la defensa absoluta de Sasuke _

_Choza aumento su tamaña como anteriormente lo había hecho su hijo y paralizo a Susano tomando sus brazos por la espalda_

—_Es mi turno— dijo Inoichi—jutsu de transferencia de mentes—grito _

_._

_Un completo terreno a oscuras recibió al rubio, tal y como recordaba cuando entraba en la mente de Itachi_

_._

—_Debes sentirte muy seguro de ti mismo— escucho la voz de Sasuke pero esta precia distante— crees que tus juegos mentales conseguirán algo contra un Uchiha_

—_Eres muy poderoso, eso lo se— dijo— ¿Por qué estas atacando la aldea? — Pregunto Inoichi—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?_

—_No estoy atacando, solo me estoy defendiendo_

_Inoichi sopeso sus palabras y en parte le dio la razón_

—_Lo que quiero es que nos dejen en paz_

—_Te uniste a akatsuki, asesinaste a Danzo-sama, son delitos demasiado graves para dejarlos pasar_

—_Les hice un favor deshaciéndome de esa plaga…_

—_Argg— Inoichi callo de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo con fuerza su cabeza— ¿Q-que pa-sa? — jadeo dolorido_

—_Aún no lo entiendes— se rio Sasuke—no estas dentro de mi mente…yo estoy en la tuya…_

_._

—_Inoichi-san…Inoichi— Gai sacudía violentamente al rubio, este yacía tirado en el suelo, parecía inconsciente pero mantenía los ojos abiertos_

_Shikamaru apretó los puños con fuerza_

—_Jutsu posesión de sombras— gesticulo ayudando a su padre a mantener controlado a Sasuke _

—_Es demasiado fuerte— dijo Shikaku a su hijo— necesitaremos a todo el clan Nara— negó con la cabeza— no… creo que ni todos juntos podremos con él_

_._

_Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza_

_Solo un poco más_

_Necesitaba resistir el tiempo suficiente para que se alejaran… _

_Sus piernas flaquearon un instante pero logro sobreponerse antes de que sus enemigos se dieran cuenta, literalmente no reconocía a quien tenía de frente, su vista estaba borrosa era un milagro que aún pudiera distinguir siluetas y colores_

_Nuevamente se sintió débil, esta vez no pudo soportarlo y apoyo una de sus rodillas en el suelo_

_._

—_Es nuestra oportunidad— se regocijo Koharu— sería de gran ayuda que el kyuubi decidiera ayudarnos— reflexiono_

—_Estaba en contra de la ejecución en primer lugar— contradijo Homura_

_La anciana sonrió_

—_No tiene importancia ya…este juego es nuestro_

_._

_Todos los shinobis de la aldea se lanzaron contra Sasuke ignorando la manipulación del consejo, él estaba resignado, si lo obtenían a él perderían el interés en Itachi y Sakura, su hermano la cuidaría bien de eso estaba completamente seguro_

_._

_La armadura de Susano se desintegro ante el ataque de Kiba y akamaru combinados en el colmillo de lobo, Hana Inuzuka ayudo a su hermano y ataco con sus tres perros compañeros provocando una grave herida en el Susano y por ende en Sasuke_

_._

_El Uchiha escupió sangre con el último ataque_

_Ya no podía seguir en pie un minuto más_

_Sorprendiendo a todos la enorme armadura y esqueleto desaparecieron en un parpadeo mientras Sasuke permanecía estático en su lugar _

_._

* * *

_._

_Sakura se levantó de golpe, llevándose una mano a la nuca para intentar apaciguar el martilleo en esa zona, Sasuke la había golpeado y ella había perdido la consciencia _

_Se encontraba sobre un catre duro, en una habitación completamente oscura_

—_Itachi— llamo al Uchiha mayor consciente de que Sasuke no estaba en ese lugar— Itachi— repitió con más fuerza_

_El pelilargo abrió la vieja puerta en ese momento_

— _¿Dónde está Sasuke? — pregunto incorporándose _

_La mirada del Uchiha le dijo todo_

—_Debemos regresar— se apresuró a llegar junto a él y le tomo las solapas de la camisa— van a matarlo— susurro con gruesas lágrimas surcándole el rostro _

—_Esa fue su decisión— espeto el mayor apretando fuertemente la mandíbula_

_Sakura se precipitó al suelo justo a sus pies y grito con desesperación_

_No quería perderlo_

_No otra vez…_

_._

* * *

_._

_Aunque su orgullo Uchiha era demasiado grande, la debilidad en su cuerpo lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, su visión se había deteriorado aún más y ya no distinguía quienes eran las dos figuras que se acercaban a él_

_Homura y Koharu se regocijaban en su triunfo, ahora estaban a salvo, nadie descubriría que ellos en complicidad con Danzo habían ordenado a Orochimaru a exterminar al clan Uchiha para su propio beneficio_

_._

—_Nos has dado demasiados problemas— dijo Homura aparentando seriedad ante los shinobi_

_A su espalda se encontraban los ex novatos, lo que habían compartido con Sasuke sus años de academia, ninguno sonreía, no estaban satisfechos, sentían un gusto amargo en esa victoria_

—_Sujetenlo— ordeno Koharu, de inmediato un par de anbus sostuvieron sus brazos y hombros mientras que otro sujetaba su cabello para que elevara la mirada_

_Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y en el izquierdo había rastros de sangre_

—_Debemos llevarlos ante los señores feudales— dijo Asuma acercándose a los ancianos_

—_No…— sentencio Koharu— no debemos arriesgarnos a que trate de escapar nuevamente_

—_Casi está desvaneciéndose— intervino Iruka— no creo que sea ningún peligro ahora, saben muy bien que no pudiésemos haberlo detenido si no estuviera débil_

_Desde atrás Ibiki observaba con detenimiento la escena y ya había leído completamente el lenguaje corporal de los dos ancianos_

_Estaban demasiado preocupados y ansiosos de que Sasuke permaneciera con vida_

_Era sospechoso_

—_Nadie debe oponerse— espeto Homura fingiendo un tono relajado— solo miren a su alrededor, nuestra aldea ha sido devastada por un enemigo…igual que lo es Uchiha Sasuke en este momento_

_Todos comenzaron a murmurar_

—_Tienes que apresurarte Homura— dijo Sasuke aflorando en él una sonrisa de lado— tus palabras no tienen el efecto que deseas— tocio— hazlo antes de que se enteren de lo que han hecho_

_El rostro de Sasuke se ladeo completamente ante el golpe de Homura en una de sus mejillas_

—_Homura-san— exclamo sorprendida uno de los anbus que sostenían al pelinegro_

—_Ya basta— grito el anciano extendiendo su mano hacia uno de los anbus para que le entregara su espada— yo mismo lo hare_

_Sasuke sonrió cuando el anciano levanto la espada para de una sola estocada acabar con su vida_

_._

_Tomo impulso y clavo la espada en el pecho del Uchiha girando su mano para que la herida fuera más penetrante y mortal_

_Sonrió al verlo precipitarse al suelo y ser rodeado de un charco de sangre_

_Vio sus ojos negros antes de que se cerraran por completo y luego rio a carcajadas_

_._

—_Deberías ver tu rostro, es muy gracioso— el anciano abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y palideció_

—_Pero cómo es posible— murmuro estupefacto_

_El cadáver de Sasuke abrió los ojos mostrando su magenkyo sharinga, luego se puso de pie_

—_ATAQUENLO— grito Homura pero ninguno de los shinobis y anbus parecía escucharlo— PERO QUE SUCEDE CON USTEDES…KOHARU HAS ALGO_

_La anciana también permanecía_

—_Nadie puede escucharte— dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie_

_De su pecho no dejaba de brotar sangre pero aun así sonreía _

—_No te acerques a mi— retrocedió asustado_

_La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensancho_

—_De verdad creías que me iría de este mundo sin llevarte conmigo…— de repente la piel comenzó a desprendérsele del cuerpo hasta que grandes partes de su esqueleto quedaron visibles_

_Homura cayó al suelo, retrocediendo ayudándose con sus manos y pies_

—_Puedes correr pero no esconderte— dijo Sasuke caminando con parsimonia hacia él_

—_Aléjate— repitió desesperado— ALÉJATE…. _

_._

—_Homura-sama— el anciano al igual que Inoichi parecía inconsciente pero sus ojos permanecían abiertos…aunque algo estaba diferente_

—_Tiene las pupilas dilatadas— informo Iruka tras acercarse a Homura— un ninja médico— pidió_

_Inoichi quien ya se había repuesto se acercó al cuerpo y lo observo_

—_No se necesita un médico para saber que está muerto— sentencio desviando la mirada hacia Sasuke_

_El pelinegro permanecía impasible y con los ojos cerrados_

— _¿Pero cómo es posible eso? — pregunto Rock Lee— ni siquiera le ha tocado_

—_Magenkyo sharingan— dijo Asuma_

_Koharu se acercó con lentitud, en su rostro no había ni una pisca de lastima o luto_

—_De esto les advertía Homura— alzo la voz— Ibiki— llamo al especialista…te concedo el honor de acabar con su vida_

_El aludido entrecerró los ojos más no se movió un ápice _

— _¿Qué pasa? — insistió la anciana al ver que no acataba sus ordenes_

—_Sédame ese privilegio a mí— de entre la multitud se acercó uno de los anbus que le era fiel a los miembros del consejo_

_Koharu Utatane sonrió_

—_Cúbranle los ojos— ordeno _

_De inmediato y con un trozo de tela cubrieron los ojos de Sasuke_

_._

_El anbu levanto su arma como lo había hecho Homura y lo dejo caer de lleno sobre el cuerpo del Uchiha_


End file.
